


The Shapeshifter: pokemon sun&moon

by Anonymoususer12346



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Other, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 51,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoususer12346/pseuds/Anonymoususer12346
Summary: In which a girl named annalece lives in the world of pokemon, entirely bent on hatred towards them.  Why? Because she was one....anna was a zoroark.Well...half of one...When mom thinks annalece needs to find a way to connect with pokemon, they move to a lovely place called alola. Mom enrolls anna, into pokemon school keep in mind-- Anna absolutely hates them-- and begs professor kukui to help Anna to change that about her.Despite Anna's 'hatred' for pokemon, kukui plans on showing Anna what It really means to connect with a pokemon, but what Kukui doesn't knowWas the connection Anna already had with her pokemon, is the reason She was changed into one....well...more like fused with one....the very zoroark she loved, and raised from the moment it hatched.How will her peers react when they find out Annalece was fused with her own pokemon so long ago? How will they treat her when they learn she's indeed a shape shifter?One things for certain. Anna was about to embark on a great adventure that she wasn't sure she was prepared for.





	1. 01

 

  **OC INFO (you can skip this part if you'd like)**

 **Name:** Annalece Justine   
**Status:** human shape-shifter/zoroark  
**_A_ ge: **17  
**Race:** Latina

**\-------------------------------------**

**All forms:**

_**Human, shiny zoroark, and mega evolved zoroark form** _

_**\-------------------------------------** _

**Move setup:**

**Move 1:**  focus blast/dark pulse

 **Move 2:**  night daze/double team

 **Move 3:** hone claws/night slash

 **Move 4:**  hyper-beam/giga impact

 **Move 5:** shadow ball/sludge bomb

 **Move 6:**  flamethrower/dig/foul play

**\------------------------------------------**

**Extra info:**

Has 2 different eye colors

Hates Pokemon, because she Was fused into one at the age of 9   
Just after Zorua evolved into zoroark. Battling her father,   
in order to save It.

She doesn't remember much, accept for the fact that her father Fused her and her Pokemon together, resulting in Gifting her with the ability to shift Into it, but zoroarks conscience was seemingly destroyed

Her left wrist contains, a Mega stone. And her right one, contains a z crystal fightium z.

Wears a z ring on her right wrist in order to fool people into thinking it was indeed just a crystal and not a piece of her actual body. She wears a Mega stone bracelet on the other side for the same reason.

No one is allowed to touch her bracelets and if they do she gets really, mad.

She's also a bit of a hothead.

She's defeated All the island challenges, but she did this before she became the shape-shifter which is why when She Was fused with zoroark, she holds the z crystal in one wrist, but the mega stone just appeared there out of no where. It is believed that the mega stone Was actually gifted as a curse, which is why she can use more than just 1 z move at once.

She lived in alola when she was younger but moved to a region that was off the map due to family drama, and moving back everything was completely different. She hasn't really seen alola since she was 13  
but when she returns she's 17  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
**Mother:**

 **Name:** María Justine  
**Status:** human,   
**Description:** simple stay  
at home mom   
**Owns:**  Cleffairy, meowth, and dragonite   
**Race:** Mexican  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
**Father:**

 **Name: Unknown**  
**Status:** Pokemon, hybrid   
**Description:** disappeared, Anna lies about not being involved with his disappearance, but he's the reason annalece was fused with her Pokemon.   
**Owns:** unknown  
**Race:**  unknown   
\-------------------------------

**BEFORE YOU READ**

In this alternate Know that every other episode of Pokemon sun&moon, will be featured in this fanfic so the timeline And some of the plots are going to be changed.

I KNOW THAT ZOROARK CANNOT TRANSFORM!!!

But since she was fused with zoroark she was gifted the ability to shape shift and use transform due  to a mutated cell. 

There ARE fakemon featured in this story but im not giving them away because I don't want to spoil them just yet.

  
\--------------------------------

  
****_**3rd person** _

Today was Annalece's first day of Pokemon school since the move. To say She's been worrying herself ragged would've been an understatement.

She clings her wrists to her chest. As she approaches the building.  
The murmurs floating Around her mind made it hard to concentrate on her surroundings.

 

_**~Annalece~** _

 

So as I stared down at my feet, someone's voice came ringing directly in front of me. "Alola! Welcome cousin! You must be annalece. Professor oak told me all about you. Come on in and find a seat." He motions toward the Classroom behind him, filled with students and their Pokemon.

"K" I reply shoving past him with a grunt. I huff as I walk over to the first empty seat, and lay my head down.

 _Whoa_ _, did they sense that?_

 _Whoa_ _I wonder if they_  
_felt that too_

 _There's another_  
_Pokemon in here,_  
_but where?_

_Its coming from that girl_

_Look at her belt, she doesn't have any Pokemon._

I clenched my hands against my ears, and shook my head. "Uhhh..annalece? Is something the matter?" I jolted, whirling my head to meet kukui's concerned gaze. "no I'm fine." I reply in a flat tone.

I watched as the Pokemon all started staring at me. "Look, this clearly isn't gonna work out. Pokemon aren't really my thing." I say before storming out.

_I'm still here I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here I'm still here_

"UGH YOU DON'T EXIST GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I roared in frustration running into an alley  
I immediately Shifted, and howled to the sky as soon as my claws extended from their sheaths.

I used hone claws, and started climbing up the side of A building. I casted an illusion in order to travel seemingly invisible to the public eye.

After I made it too the roof, I lifted my Gleaming muzzle; taking in the tropical air. I set off to find a battle worth ditching school for.  
I hopped from roof to roof scanning every area I can think of until I find myself venturing into the woods.

My breathes were completely silent, but my movements chipped away at the silence.  
I catch sight of some guy, with an asymmetrical hair cut, and emerald green orbs, that could very well stare into my soul if he wanted to.

His lycanroc, just finished a battle. And I couldn't help the rush of excitement flowing through my body. This wasn't just any trainer, it was the new Trainer. Everyone had been talking about this kid.

I stood up, and laced my claws through my mane to make sure I looked decent. I Analysed my status in my head; so that I knew I could battle properly.

I stepped out of the bushes and started approaching them wearily.

As I did, his lycanroc immediately grew territorial. It used scary face; which really just made me roll my eyes. The kid whirled his head around and his eyes widened at me.

"You're the new mysterious trainer everyone's been losing their heads about." I pointed at him, with one claw.

"And..you're a wild Pokemon, with telepathy." He points out. I roll my eyes, "way to state the obvious." I retort sarcastically.

I then slid back my right foot, and threw a look of determination his way. I extended my left paw motioning for him to go ahead and come at me.

"Battle me and I'll give you this." I pulled out, a small diamond shaped crystal. It was  
a Lycanium z.

"I accept." He says. "Silvally, umbreon. Come on out for a battle."

"Since there's no one here to be the reverie, we'll just have to Battle until the other Pokemon faints and the match goes to the standing victor. Deal?" He proposes. I ball my right paw into a fist and pump it into the air. "Hell yeah!" I agreed.

There I was, standing just a few feet away from My opponents. They glared daggers at me, and I knew exactly why. They are now my Rivals.

"You take the first move. It'd only be fair." I say with a smirk. He Doesn't smile back, but takes his chance.

"Silvally Let's go!! Use Double hit!" I couldnt help But wonder, why double hit? I haven't thrown anything.

I simply dodged, and used Shadow ball. The purple sphere escaped my palm and Slammed into the opposing Pokemon. It wasn't very effective.

I smirk, "is that all you got?" I tease. "Silvally Let's raise your attack power! Use swords dance!"  
The pokemon roars, standing up on its hind legs before its entire body would glow a flaming bright red. It slammed its Front Claws into the ground ending off it's move.

"Now Use Crush-Claw!" He commands and the Pokemon obediently Jolts up from its spot charging at me. Its left claw would glow red, destroying Large rocks along it's way towards me.

It swung at me and as soon as the pokemon was close enough to touch me; I grab its glowing claw and use seisme-Toss.

I throw it into the air then it's body crashes into the ground with a large rumble. I knew by the way it looked at me the hit was indeed critical, although it didn't want to show it.

"Use Air slash!!" The boy yells, and the pokemon slowly stands up. It turns to face me, and it's horn glistens a soft Light blue.  
It's horn summoned large blade like pieces of energy; which come hurdling towards me.

I used double team and dodged.  
"Use Crush claw and get rid of those copies!" The Pokemon nods and does like so.

The copies slowly descend but I Had gotten behind it, without it noticing. I quickly used sludge bomb, and I threw purple balls towards it.

Every single one hit. And just as the Pokemon whirled around I used hone claws, and Punched it dead in the face. It's body flung across the Long Patch of dirt as it slammed into a tree.

It landed on the ground with a thud, it's gaze held Doodle like swirls which let me know it fainted. "Thanks for a good battle sillvally rest easy." Silvally is returned to its poke-ball and the trainer gives me a smirk.

"Umbreon, guess we're gonna have to win this thing, together. Use shadow ball!" He commands the Pokemon to his left; seemingly bursting with anticipation.

Once it's prepared it opens its mouth releasing A big purple shadow. I dodged easily using deflect. The ball bounced off A clear barrier which dispersed as soon as the attack hit umbreon.

Umbreon winced, but it's own attack wasn't very effective. "My turn." I say, "zoroark use shadow ball." I joked allowed and threw a large purple sphere drastically similar to the ball umbreon chunked at me.

The Attack caught umbreon off guard but it still wasn't effective. So I used it's oblivion to my advantage. I used flamethrower, and a river Of lavishing flames Slithered from my mouth towards my opponent.

The flames scorched its paws and gently kissed the rest of its body, but it didn't stay still long enough for the Attack to make a real impact, "umbreon Use miracle eye!!" The Pokemon then Bolts Towards me, Which makes me jump. The Pokemon lands it's attack which was Actually critical. I couldn't help but smile.

"Now this is Really heating up!!" I say in excitement, I used giga impact, spreading my Feet shoulder width apart as my claws Were enveloped in a bright gleam. The Attack Crashed down onto umbreon, who then got up ready for its next attack.

"Umbreon use Miracle eye once more!" The boy commands again. The umbreon Committed to its attack, hitting me directly. It was a critical hit. "Now use psychic!" He says. And the umbreon opens its mouth wide.

Large pink circles hurdled into my body. It wasn't very effective though thank arceus. I used hyper-beam, forcing my palms Outwards hitting the charging Pokemon which flew across The arena the exact same way  
Silvally did.

I ended it with dark pulse. Once the Pokemon fainted I turned to face the kid. "thanks for battling with me umbreon, rest up." He reassured his Pokemon returning it to its poke-ball.

"You're Very powerful, but let's see if your powerful enough to Beat my lycanroc!" He says as he nods down at the Pokemon with a deranged look in its Flaming red eyes. "I've Been looking forwards to this one." I clapped my paws, but then pulled the z crystal out of my mane.

"Heads up. You're gonna need this." I said tossing him the z crystal. He gripped onto it with a smile and Assembled his z ring.

"Alright lycanroc use stone edge!" He commands his lycanroc Who barks in response. It charged towards me before summoning a row of rocks Which would grind against my body. I used hone-claws and disintegrated the ones captivating me instantly.

I used flamethrower, but it dodged. I used giga impact, resulting in a few hits being landed repeatedly, but none  
were critical.

"Now let's increase our attack power with swords dance!" He Yells which makes Me smirk.  
The lycanroc flexes its paws into fists as a red glistening Energy washes over it. "Follow that by crunch!!" Lycanroc lunges at me and I dodge.

Since he was finally close enough for me to get a Direct hit I used flamethrower; and spat fire onto the Pokemon who chomped it's jaws shut at the sudden Movement.

I then used dig, and Dispersed into the ground.  
I Felt The vibrations of their feet shifting anxiously trying to figure out where I am. I jump out behind it hitting lycanroc, and followed that up with foul play.  
It was a critical hit.

I used dig again. But this time as I was beneath the ground, I heard him yell, "Use counter but towards the ground!" The Surface of the dirt Bursted open To reveal lycanrocs glowing red paw which crushes The rocks easily.

I hop out of the pile of rubble landing on my feet with a smirk. But the kid and his lycanroc remain seemingly unfazed.  
Slowly I start to realize exactly what they're up to, so I couldn't help but watch in awe.

"The blue moon z power washes over us and the Crumbling world!!  
Then seals it up!!"

He growls as the glistening orange and red Energy emits from his body which consumed The lycanroc as well.  
They performed the Z move, before finally "NOW" gladion roars, as their movements remain in sync.

"GET READY USE CONTINENTAL CRUSH!!!" he commands the Lycanroc who released a piercing Howl; it's muzzle raised Gazing into the sky.  
The energy rises it from its feet as large rocks are Pulled from the earth to form a Large Bolder almost the size of A house.

The lycanroc Looked the size of an ant compared to the Large Bolder it now possessed, which it gripped onto With only one paw. It growls Before throwing the bolder down towards me.

I smiled Brightly, ready for its impact. I raised my paws and used hyper-beam.  
A large white energy Bolted into the bolder which shattered  
it into Pieces.

I jumped upwards and started climbing the rocks By jumping from one to another. I used hone-claws destroying every single one in my path.

"BY THE POWER OF MY BROKEN ANCESTORS I PROVE MY STRENGTH WITH EVERY BONE IN MY BODY!!!"  
I roared as a glistening purple Energy Swirls around me. I Used Force palm which knocked the Pokemon down into the ground.

I allowed my body size to grow, and my entire form Changed. My shiny purple fur Was now partially red.

My Long Hair Descended into a tail with purple flames kissing the tips of the green ball that represents my growth, but lies at the end of my tail.

My shiny grey fur Was now A glistening white.

I dropped to the ground in front of The lycanroc, who just used up all of its power on that z move.

To keep it fair I didn't use my z crystal... I just used my mega Stone.

So then I finished it off using hyper-beam. The Energy exploded from my palms and hit lycanroc So hard; it flew across the Long field of dirt, and into the same exact tree Silvally and umbreon fainted on. As if it  
were just fate.


	2. 02

_**~Annalece~** _

 

The boy held a really tight expression; shocked almost. "You can mega evolve??" He asks.  
I shook my fur and laced my right paw through my mane trying to make it look nicer.

"Well yeah. And by the way you can keep that crystal it looks like it's in good Hands anyway." I say confidently. I walked over to him and extended my paw.

"That was a really good battle. I hope to see you again sometime." I complemented, he seemed shocked at my gesture. "You're really civilized for a pokemon." He says leaving me hanging.

"Well that's the thing I'm not just any ordinary pokemon. I'm Unique, I'm not proud of that but I am proud that I just Ultimately Kicked Your butt!" I teased with a smile. He chuckled. "I think I might like you on my team." He says and my gaze hardens.

"No dude. I'm not-"  
He throws a pokemon ball at me which wacks me in the face. "Hey! What the hell man?" I growled, as the pokeball didn't really do anything. "Oh, you already have a trainer." He says surprised.

"No, it's actually a lot more complicated than that." He tilted his head. "How so?" I shrugged hesitantly. "Its hard to explain, I need to go though I have People waiting for my return, and I don't want to get in trouble for being out to late." I explained.

He seemed to understand but my paw remained extended. I decided to just grip his hand and shake it myself. "Thanks for battling me! I Hope you know this means we're rivals now!" I smile.

"Until next time." He nods me off with a small smile only a pokemon would be able to notice.

The entire way home I couldn't help but feel so prideful. I love a good battle, this is the only thing I've really ever looked forward to aside from going to the library back in my hometown.

I quickly went into an alleyway and shifted back. When I did; I bolted out the other end of the alleyway. I located my home just a few blocks away and kept running on The sidewalk until I felt my body ram into somebody.

"Oh jeez I'm so sorry i should've been looking where I was going."  
I said and bent over to help pick up his Fallen pokeballs.  
"Oh that's okay! It's my bad anyway I should've been more careful...hey I know you!" The boys raspy voice Caught me off guard.

I lifted my gaze and met the same Caramelized orbs that studied my every move from this morning when I went to pokemon school and rushed to my desk.

"Hey You know you didn't have to run off on your first day like that." He growls and I rolled my eyes. "I had more important things to do." I retort. "But those things still could've waited. Why do you even go to that school if your so careless about that?" He presses.

I sigh. "I didn't want to go to that school! My mom Forced me!! I Hate pokemon!!" I snapped Then shoved past him. "Hey! We're not done here!" He calls after me. I ignored him and kept walking home.

When I walked into my home I was greeted by my mom, who seemed to be anxiously pacing back and fourth across the house of Boxed up items. "Annalece Lesley justine!! Where on earth have you been!" She's steaming mad.

I rolled my eyes, "it doesn't matter." I snap. "Oh yes it does! I called professor kukui and he told me you left in the middle of class!" I ignored her as I shoved past her, and her scolding cleffairy; making my way to my room.

"Well I invited professor kukui over for dinner to apologise! And if you don't behave, we're not getting you any starter pokemon until your Ready to-  
"I HATE POKEMON DON'T YOU GET THE HINT ALREADY?!!" I roared in her face and stormed down the hallway.

"UUUGGGHHH!!!" I snarled in agitation. "Why does everyone have to be so damn annoying!!" I said to myself allowed before flopping down on my bed.

**_[ time skip. ]_ **

After laying on my bed like this for hours on end, I heard the doorbell ring behind the muffled sound of sink water running. "Annalece would you please be a dear and get that for me??" My mother calls, as cleffairy chirps in excitement. It's weird how cleffairy enjoys chores the way that it does. I don't have to do anything to keep my room clean, I just use my powers to my advantage in order to cut corners.

My mother sounded impatient  
"anna consigue la maldita puerta!" " I KNOW mama, diablos me voy bien arceus" I snapped and rushed to the door immidiately.

I yawned and pulled the door open. "If you're here to bone my mom she's in the kitchen." I say in a flat tone, and his face Reddens. "w-What? No! I'm just here for-  
"Then why are you dressed like your going to Meet the queen of England?" I point out nonchalantly.

He Laughs rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. I step aside and allow him in. "Mamá es tu prometida!" I call out to mom who throws a dish down. "Anna lo juro !!" She barks.

I roll my eyes and say. "I'm starving are we gonna eat or what?" They exchange glances and we all head to the Kitchen past the empty boxes in the living room.

Once we all made it to the dinner table Our plates were neatly set. I was truly in awe at how much time my mom really puts into dinner usually compared to tonight. For my new teacher?? I kind of wanted to throw up.

We each ate their steaming Bowls of curry in silence, while I just ate salad. "Now annalece I believe there's something that you would like to say?" My moms voice pulls my gaze off of my salad.

I pretended to be hesitant. "Hmmm" I say. "No not really." I make a fake smile, and kukui narrows his eyes. "Excuse me?" She says glaring daggers at me.

"Annalece Justine! ¡hemos hablado de esto! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar conmigo?" My mom roars in anger. Kukui seemed shocked at my mom's sudden outburst.

I just remained Calm, and casually continued eating my salad. "I'm not going to apologize, for leaving that place. Especially if it somewhere I don't want to be!"  
I almost hissed my moms face burnt red in anger. I rolled my eyes, finishing up my salad.

Cleffairy hopped into moms lap. "Cleffairy cleff! Cleff claffairy!" It pets moms cheek trying to calm her down and slowly it works.  
"Go to your room AHORA!" she slams the table.

"Thank arceus." I sigh, before dumping my salad in the trash with a smirk. "I'm so sorry about her. This..is kind of what I was talking about over the phone." I hear my mother explain.

I went into my bedroom and locked the door before pressing my head against the wall to listen to the conversation. "She just..she lost her pokemon when she was 7, and ever since she hasn't been the Same. I soon thought That maybe she'd be a little excited to finally have a fresh start and get a new starter pokemon but..she says she hates them." My moms voice shook. "I see, well..you can't make someone a pokemon person..but if I can get her attention for at least one class maybe I could get her to open up. We have tons of pokemon back at the school she'd be able to practice stability with." Kukui says Calmly.

"It is completely normal for A girl as young as her to react like that. If I lost my first pokemon at that age I'm not sure if I'd ever want to work with them, but I don't think my life would be any different than it is now, because eventually I discovered my love for pokemon through educating young Trainers." He Lectured my mom,

"Let annalece know that going to this school should be entirely her choice. And she can come As soon as she feels ready, but only if she's ready..i had a student back at my school that's quite similar to her.  
She had experienced something earlier in her life that Made it nearly impossible for her to touch pokemon. But eventually she was finally able to. Some of the opportunities my class has to offer might actually Interest annalece, but she'd have to be willing to make that step." He Continues. Which left me partially speechless. "I see, thank you professor." My mother compliments. "Oh Please, just call me kukui. Anyway I should get going I've got a few errands I need to run. Thanks for the dinner." He calls out before I here the door open, "oh it was my pleasure!" My mother thanks him, and the house falls into an abrupt silence.

Slowly throughout the night, I toss and then and can't for the life of me get any sleep.  
So I decided to go out for A little walk.

I Leapt out of my Window, and in my way to the ground I shifted.  
There I was Strolling into the night in my zoroark form losing myself In my own thoughts. I tried to avoid the consistent murmurs of every Thoughtful wild pokemon, but it's really hard.

I space out as I take off into the night, in complete silence.


	3. 03

_**~Annalece~** _

It was a dreary, evening. The tropical alolan breeze carrying strands of my Long violet Mane along. Dozens of wild pokemon crept about, either searching for garbage to feed on, or looking to battle.

Some glance at me, but glance away, anxiously trying to avoid me. I continue to walk, despite the weird gazes.

My eyes caught a tall muscular building, saying something about a masked royal?  
I casted in illusion in order to avoid being seen as I wondered in the Building with a curious expression.

Pokemon And their trainers Are roaring and cheering at Some battle that's going on in the center of the room.

4 pokemon and their trainers-- including a Man with a wrestling mask-- are neck and neck in what seems to be a royal terniment.

A Bright red; muscular incineroar, literally flies across the stage Using Body slam. I stare in awe as the trainer and the pokemon suddenly pull  
something out.

Incineroar and it's trainer Are emitting a glistening Red fire.  
They perform a z move together, and take down every single pokemon on stage in a simple huff. I couldn't help but gawk at the large pokemon, and it's Glory.

I immidiately teleported to the center of the stage. "B-BATTLE ME!" I snapped his gaze over to me. "Huh????" He seemed to be evaluating me but was still Stuck in a daze. I realized he might have just been trying to locate the source of the voice. "Yeah, that was me talking." I pointed at myself. "I have all that stuff incineroar has! Look see!" I pulled back my fur to reveal the Z ring.

His mouth fell agape. "Telepathy." He murmured, then shook his head, "wait..where did you get that??" He approached me wearily. "Uhh...something wrong with your voice?" I asked noticing it heightened up a little bit. "Oh uhh, what?? My voice is fine." He barks in protest, Gruffing it back up.

"I won't point out the Suspicion, to your screaming fans if you just battle meee. Please??" I almost beg. I couldn't help the excitement. "What? This battle is between four pokemon not one-"  
I interjected by using Double team.

Three separate copies of my self stood in the ring. "There! Now! Let's do this!!" I yell, a tint of fire revealing itself in my eyes.

He just sighs. "Alright. One on one it is then." He smirks, and glances over to the reverie "it looks like we have a volunteer!! GIVE IT UP FOR ZOROARK!!" he yells pointing me out, and the crowd roars.

I roll my eyes, and ball one hand in a fist and slam it into my other hand. "YES time to break you little kitty." I tease, my lips curling into a toothy grin towards my opponent.

"Alright!" The reverie shouts before explaining the rules of the battle. And finally....  
We begin.

"INCINEROAR darkest lariat! Let's go!!" The man commands, his pokemon who obediently swirls on its toes, flames Spit from its paws, as it spins Faster than the speed, of light. A large red tornado comes hurling towards me. I beamed a bright smile.

I summoned every ounce of energy in my body, and used sludge bomb followed  
by captivate.

I trapped it in an illusion.  
It struggled as purple dagger sharp rocks Bursted from the ground. "INCINEROAR use Bulk up! Then use throat chop!!" Incineroar then flexes, and a glistening red Energy flows around him. He Slams his paws against the illusion, and when it doesn't budge, "incineroar!! Use flamethrower on Zoroark!" The incineroar nods, and breathes flames at me.

I hiss as they hit me, landing A few hits. Long enough for my illusion to descend. "Now use throat chop!"

The pokemon charges at me, and I used low sweep knocking him Over. Right behind him I used sludge bomb.

To mucky purple balls slammed into its back knocking it over again. "Incineroar, use Darkest lariat!!!" He commands again.

Seriously? Does this guy only know three moves? I used shadow ball. A large bright purple sphere collashed against the thick red tornado hurdling towards me once again, "keep going until you get Closer!" He commands, and the tortnado consistently Draws closer to me.

Once it is, "now use throat chop!" I froze for a split second thinking of a move to use, and realized there was a purple shadow dancing its way towards me as my vision blurrs. then I felt a burning hot pressure clench my throat. "This battle is just getting heated up." I smiled up at the puzzled incineroar.

I used honeclaws accept this time with my Feet, as my Hands Tore at the Large Pokemon's grip on my throat. Sliced At his face successfully cutting off it's whiskers.

It eased its grip, and as soon as it did i used seisme-toss and chunked it across the ring.  
Finally my wrists started tingling.

My fur coat glistened as I was engulfed in an ominous bright light. "Time To mega evolve!!" I yell, my words descending into a roar.

I landed on the ring with a large Thump, slamming my fist into the floor causing it to crack slightly.  
"Incineroar its time to get fired up!  
And incinerate the ring!

Alright use malicious moonsault!!!!"

The man and his pokemon commit to their z move with one final battle cry.  
I felt the heat within my Aura boiling and I was soon drunk from the adrenaline poisoning my veins.

I lift both arms up; my eyes gleaming a vibrant shade of Scorching red. The man seemed puzzled at first, and soon slightly anxious. I crack a half smile, as the pokemon comes crashing down enveloped in flames, I practically reeled it in.

It barely brushes the tips of my mane, before my arms are slammed down at my sides. I scrunch my eyes, feeling the scalding hot flames burst from my body. I used night daze . It was a critical hit.

The pokemon goes flying across the entire stadium and Its body Slams into the Wall. The entire building shook, and I jolted my arms back looking at my surroundings. I held out my hands, performing psychic, and successfully structuring the Building so it doesn't collapse.

After fixing the Building back in place I look over to the fainted incineroar, across the room. Then glance over to the other three pokemon who were being treated outside of the ring, placed on a stretcher and hauled out of the arena.

The crowd roared in excitement, I think I was probably one of the only people to ever be able to beat this guy.

A sense of pride slightly washed over me. "INCINEROAR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! WHICH MEANS ZOROARK WINS THE MATCH!!!" the reverie cheers, loudly. I rolled my eyes, walking over to the masked royal.

"Wow zoroark, you must have some trainer." He compliments, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "where's your trainer??" He asks and i couldn't help but Scoff.

I gripped onto his hand, "good battle. See you around." I shook it giving him a meaningful look, but giving incineroar a death glare.

It seemed adgitated until I tossed it a bag of oran berrys I had stashed in my mane. It gratefully at the Fruit, and I turned on my Back paws; throwing ' the masked royal' A smile. "Say, where is your trainer? You never told me where you got those." He pressed and I roll my eyes. "I'm my own trainer." I say, and with that i strut my way home With a prideful look.


	4. 04

**_~Annalece~_ **

Today, the walk to pokemon school was slightly more depressing then yesterday. Why? Because an overwhelming guilt sat on my heart for the way that I acted yesterday. I must've seemed like some immature brat, or something...

The entire way there I kept coming up with excuses as to why I chose to act the way I did, but the truth is...there is no real reason.

Maybe today I should just embrace the fact that I can hear The thoughts of pokemon.  
Maybe I should just...make at least a small effort...

But what if I get attached to some other pokemon and...the same thing happens like last time? There's no way my father could turn me into a trybrid right?

I found myself walking through the entrance of the pokemon school with the same dull expression as I usually do.  
"Oh Well alola Annalece, I wasn't really expecting you to come today." Kukui Smiles rubbing the back of his neck.

There was something all too familiar about him, but I can't quite put my finger on it. "Well...this is a school..right?" I pointed out. He nods And allows me inside.

_It's that same feeling again_

_The girl is here_

_It's gotta be her_

_Woah she doesn't smell normal_

_I know let me go check her out_

I tried to ignore the voices, but it was just so hard. I glanced to find a curious little pikachu scampering past me with an adgitated look in its eyes.

I take a seat, ignoring them all.  
I Listened intently to the lesson he was teaching.  
Today we were talking about different forms in pokemon, and we were discussing mega evolution. I looked down at my wrists, and the bracelets I'm wearing.

I can't take these things off, they'll notice. I just Eyeball them for a split second before Glancing back up at kukui once more.

After class ended, I was surprised to find someone tapping on my shoulder; but even more surprised to find It was the same boy from the other day.

"Oh it's you." I snarl before crossing my arms. "Hey...My names ash. I'm sorry about yesterday...it's just that. No ones ever really wanted to just skip school here before. Its actually really fun here." He explained.

I sighed. "You are forgiven, but don't pretend you Understand Me when you obviously clueless about who I truly am." My flat tone made it difficult to express my feelings compared to when I'm In the form of zoroark.

He nods and motions to the other students "this is mallow, that's Sophocles, lana, lillie and Kiawe." He points to the Group approaching us, 3 clutching their starter pokemon to their chest With warm welcoming smiles.

Lana's Popplio seemed to be staring me down with curiosity and I couldn't help but feel my heart melt a little. Popplio has Always been a cute pokemon.

I reached my hand out, and it gleefully nuzzles me.

Wow I... you're a pokemon

you sound surprised popplio  
I reply mentally

Woah you can understand me?

Well yeah

How?

You'll find out sooner or later

Popplio seems rather interested at this point. I kept petting it's head, "wow popplio really likes you." Lana compliments and I blush.  
"W-What?" I jerk my hand back. "Well it shouldn't." I reply bluntly which makes her look at me funny.

"I thought you said you hated pokemon annalece." Ash chuckles from behind me. "I do." I shove past him; scrunching my eyes in adgitation. "Wait you never Introduced yourself!" He calls out to me. "My name is annalece." I say and with that I turnt on my heel to leave until I'm stopped.

Someone grips my wrist and I whirl around Readying my stance to defend myself; until I meet kukui staring me down expressionless. "Can I see you for just a moment?" He asks and i roll my eyes. "Sure." I throw him a fake smile.

We go outside. "Where did you go yesterday?" He asks. "Why do you care?" I ask. "Because if you were to have gotten hurt or Killed it would've been my responsibility sense I'm your teacher." He explains. I sigh, "well If it's your reputation you're worried about then i clearly made a mistake coming here." I retort, and he eases his shoulders, "no that's not what-" Before he could finish his gaze fell onto my wrists. "What are those?" He presses.

I tense up, and slowly back away. "I uh..well look at the time I should get going. Bye!" I yell and with that I Start bolting down the street; my adrenaline flowing through my veins.

"Jeez that was too close. " I said allowed after starting to slow down. I panted heavily, as I paced down the side walk. Numerous civilians shrouding my way.

At first I felt anxious but I eased into it as I Caught my breathe.  
I felt someone eyes practically burning into me, so I knew I couldn't change. I sigh finally Relaxed.

I moved my gaze as I stood before a dark alleyway. I watched the boy I met yesterday scowl at a group of Kids with weird clothes. Every piece of fabric held a skull and crossbones symbol  
on the front.

They scurried to their motorbikes with defeated expressions. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" A kid yells before leading the angry Crowd away.

I looked back down the alleyway to find the kid I battled from yesterday. It was at least five minutes before I realized I might have been creeping him out By staring like this.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He snarls before shoving past me. "Sorry you looked like someone I knew." I said anxiously shifting my feet.

His lycanroc gave me a bizarre look as if analyzing me. "Well I've never seen you before so stay out of my way." He calls continuing on his path. Lycanroc seems to protest his statement as the two dispersed into the setting sun.  
I ignored his thoughts; I found it rude to try And Listen in considering; now we're rivals.

I got an awkward vibe from this general area. There was a muffled sound, it beckoned me.  
I started walking down the alleyway, silently analyzing my surroundings.

Once I felt like no one could see me I shifted. And kept following the noise.

_Hello? Can anyone hear me?_

It's thoughts sounded..scared. I couldn't quite understand what it was that I was hearing. 

_Can anyone hear me? A trainer a pokemon??? I'm stuck please_

The voice calls again.

_Please..._

It drifts off. It sounds as if it fainted. My breathes hitched as I whirled around to face a dumpster. "Hello? Is anyone over here?" I ask. But got no response. There are no voices I can hear either.

I opened the dumpster, not really understanding why, to find a bright coated Cat with Red Patches of fur, covered in scratches and burns. "Good arceus..." I gasp...

Shit this pokemon looked hurt..  
And it could die if I don't do something...I thought long and hard about this choice.

I pulled my backpack out of my thick shiny mane; and shuffle through my belongings.

the one pokeball I Carry around In case Of emergency and I throw it at the opposing Pokemon before shifting back quickly.

I waited as the ball shook back and fourth 4 times....then it made a Clicking sound; proving my successful capture...

The only thing I could think at this point was...  
did i just catch a shiny litten?

 

Great....just great.


	5. 05

_**~Annalece~** _

After catching that wild pokemon I rushed to the nearest pokecenter  
When I walked in I felt my cheeks flush a bright shade of red, as I saw one of my peers talking to nurse joy. Kiawe...

Why does he have to Be so....SHIRTLESS!!! I couldn't help but bubble away in my mind I clenched my pokeball behind my back despite my bag behind in the way. He whirled around to face me.."annalece? What are you doing here? Professor Kukui said you didn't like pokemon." I flushed slightly.

"Okay you caught me.." I eased up and showed him the ball. "I just caught him...He was all bruised and stuff...I think he's a litten but his cost is strange." I explained.

He smiled at that. "Woah...so this is basically your starter pokemon..right? And it's a fire type.." I shook my head..."I wouldn't really put it like that..I think I'm probably just going to release him when I get him healed...i..I don't really know if I'm trainer material..." I slumped my head down.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who found it, that litten might not have made it if it weren't for you-"  
"Kiawe, you're pokemon are all healed up and ready to go!" Nurse joy chimes in interjection.

Kiawe, then turns to face me.."if you change your mind let me know...I can show you all there is to know about fire types." He says and I blush..."r-really??" It felt as if a thousand fireworks just went off in my mind...

An excuse to talk to him?? Okay...but just how long can I do this? Will this litten even like me?  
I forgot about kiawe, and jolted out of daydream land to find him waving his hand in front of my eyes. "Oh Yeah Sorry..um..thanks catch you later." I reply bluntly gripping my pokeball but to make sure he's not upset I give him a bright smile and approach nurse joy. "I found him in the dumpster all Poisoned and scratched...he's even got burns." I explained with a saddened expression.

"Awe, don't worry dear we'll have her fixed up in no time! She cood, "Cleff-cleffairy." Her pokemon assistant chirps in response which made me chuckle slightly.

After what felt like a few hours I woke up to the sound of nurse joy telling me my pokemon was all healed up and feeling much better.

She had kept it in its pokeball which made me sigh in relief. When I heard someone's annoyingly familiar voice calling my name. "Annalece??"  
I whirled around..my face glowing brighter than a tomato...

"O-oh..p-professor kukui..hehe.." I quivered in embarrassment. "What are you doing here? I thought you- "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT GOODDAY!!!" I yelled before mentally face palming.. and bowing my head "I MEAN NIGHT!!" I bolted out and ran into the alleyway before shifting.

I quickly placed my bag in my mane along with my pokeball.  
Why does he always catch me off guard like that???? It's like he just comes up out of no where....oh jeez.

I ran home...I can't teleport people or objects so I had to be smart when carrying my back pack and especially my new..pokemon.

Once I got home I went in through the window. I quietly slid the glass frame down, but When I turned around I noticed cleffairy staring shell shocked. She dropped a laundry hamper that she had been clutching.

I looked in the mirror but I realized I was still in human form. So what the hell was its deal.  
I followed its gaze before Noticing I was holding littens pokeball...  
"CLEFFAIRY!! CLEFF CLEFAIRY CLEF!!!"

she has...SHE HAS A POKEMON?!

It cheered Bolting over to me. It gave me a large embracing me in a Bone crushing hug. It carried me downstairs with psychic..and I didn't have time To put down The ball. "Cleffairy come On!!" I yelled in anger before it drops me in front of my flustered mom.

"Annalece justine! Where in the name of arceus have you-  
Cleffairy interupted pointing at my hand still clutching the pokeball. "Y-You have.....a pokemon?" She asked with a Tight expression.

I gulped. "Hehehe.." I chuckled nervously. "It's not really what you th- MY BABY FINALLY HAS HER VERY OWN POKEMON!!" she squealed jumping up and down.

Her and cleffairy hugged the life out of me, and I shoved her away "I'm NOT a baby!" I growled "who cares you've finally found a pokemon!! Let's see pleasee." She begs. "NO I NEED TO WORK WITH IT FIRST!!" My voice shook nervously and I bolted Up the staircase to my bedroom before locking the door.

I made sure the window was locked and closed the curtains. I turned on The light and prepared myself for the worst.  
I placed the pokeball on my bed. And started pacing around my room with my hands on the back of my head.

"Okay..I'm gonna meet my first pokemon...but I'm a pokemon?!?!?! This is so weird. Oh jeez what am i gonna do??? How is this about to go down..is it gonna like me?!?!"

"Okay get it together annalece you can do this!! Oh shit I can't do this!!!!!"

"¡Oye! Cuida tu boca pequeña pagana!" My mom snaps from all the way across the house. "Sorry mama!" I call back, sorrowful.

I rubbed my face and shifted as quick as possible preparing myself. "Okay litten..." I say picking up the pokeball. "Come on out.." I murmur wearily then purse my lips as the bright ball of fluff appears on my bed.

It looks up at me wide eyed...

_W-who are you?!?!?_

_Where am i??_

_How did i..._

_I was gonna die.._

_I know I was the_  
 _one who saved you_  
I replied mentally

How did you get me into a pokeball?  
It's eyes are glossed with worry and confusion

I sigh because I'm not  
Just a pokemon

"I'm also a human"  
I say allowed which makes  
It jumps back slightly

I am annalece forence justine  
I am your new Trainer

I finished and shifted into my human form. It looked up at me in awe. "I understand that you're probably scared of me, so if you don't want anything to do with me..and you wanna be free again, I will release you okay? I-I've never had a pokemon before.."

It shook its head..

_To be honest...I've never really had a trainer before..and to be with someone who could actually understand me would be...a lot easier...plus you saved me._

_I want you to be my trainer..._

It approached me with glossed eyes, it's feminine voice rang in my head. I stood there for a moment

You can still understand  
me right?

She tilted her head. "Yes, I can hear you just fine." I say as tears fall from my eyes. I was shocked to find myself reacting this way....why??

I'm sorry did i say something  
To upset you?

I held my hand out and scratched behind her ears then right beneath her chin.  
"No..honestly I've never been better."  Then why are you crying??......"because I'm just..so happy." I say and with that I scoop her into my arms and she nuzzles me happily.

"So..what was life like for you?"  
What do you mean? We pop down into my bed, after I've changed into some pajamas. They were wailmer sweat pants and a suicoon t-shirt. "Well...when I found you...you were all beaten up and stuff." I point out.

_Oh yeah...get this so I had just figured out how to use flame charge and I used it on a tree to knock down a few oran berries but when I took off in the alley this Persian started attacking me-_

We talked throughout the night getting to know each other until we both drifted to sleep, curled closely into each other; with smiles plastered on our faces.


	6. 06

_**~Annalece~** _

Today the classes lesson was entirely based off of Shiny Pokemon...why? Because for some reason word got out to professor kukui, that I had caught a  
shiny litten.

I was forced to interact with her in front of the class which sort of agitated me. _What's wrong Annalece?_ She asks jumping onto my desk with a worried look in her eyes. "Oh nothing litten...I'm just thinking." What about? I sigh... "it's just. I really don't like Pokemon...I like you. I really like you litten don't get me wrong. It's just. I Have a very specific reason as to why...I'll just explain it to you later." I whisper to her.

"Uhh Annalece? Who are you talking to?" Someone asks me. I forgot I had dragged my desk to the back of the class to avoid socializing. I couldn't just say my Pokemon so I smiled nervously and said. "Oh uhh I was t-talking to myself...hehehe." kukui didn't look entirely convinced but he shrugged it off thankfully.

 _Why don't you tell them the truth?_  
Litten asks me, pawing at my shirt. "Because if I'd tell them they'd probably think I was a monster." I reply. I mentally face-palm after noticing kukui giving me a strange look.

I gulped, feeling my muscles tense up as I stare down at my wrists. I thought for a moment. _'Maybe it'd be smarter if I talked mentally'_  
Litten smiled up at me. _Yeah No kidding._ She muses.

I was hesitant before saying. _You know...I've battled so many Pokemon...what If there were a way to keep track of how many battles I've won without having to earn a badge...._ OK I stare at my wrists intently.

 _How are you going to do that?_ She asks nervously....that I don't really know. I reply.

After class ends I clutch my bag as I walk out of the school. Litten is poking her head out of my backpack playing with my ponytail as it bounces with every step. "I'm really surprised to see you actually interacting with Pokemon for a change. It's heartwarming." The obnoxious voice rings directly behind me.

 _What's wrong?_ Litten asks noticing that I had tensed up.  
I was about to respond when he stopped me. "I know. You hate Pokemon." He says, as his expression changes to a more disappointing one. "W-why do you have so much faith in me??" I ask meeting his black orbs.

"Because from day one sense you've started going to this school I've actually noticed some sort of change in you." He responded. "I started easing up too, getting small...flashbacks. _hey? What's wrong??_ Litten presses again.

I turned my head and robotically say, "litten I'm fine I'm just..." I felt the rage start brewing in my chest. I don't know why...but it was like for some reason there was this pent up rage I've been holding back ever since we moved here...I just..I couldn't take this anymore. I grunted, feeling slightly lightheaded. I tripped over my own feet.

"Whoa, annalece are you okay??" Kukui asks, trying to catch me. "D-Don't touch me." I murmur, feeling tears begin to fall from my eyes. "Its not you i-I just I need to go..." I say before bolting down the sidewalk.. _.what happened??? Why are we running??_

 _Litten...no one has ever acted like this towards me..._  
_Oh..so..why aren't you Happy?_  
_Why?? Because that's exactly how my father acted before he changed me into this monster!_

 _I'm so sorry Annalece_...litten apologized as I made a sharp turn down an alleyway. "Litten don't apologies...it's nothing you've done..." I reassure her. I duck behind the dumpster and sit down. After taking litten out of the bag and placing her down next to me, I hug my knees to my chest and bury my head in my knees. _But you're still not okay_ She points out.

"If I go home quivering with rage like this I could go off on my mom, and I really love her."  
I explain... _but it's okay to let your feelings out annalece. Even I feel broken sometimes._ I peek at litten, blinking the tears away.

"Really?" I ask. _whataya mean Really?? Of course I do! Life as a Pokemon...can be really rough...my life hasn't been this great until you saved me._ She explains which warms my heart.  
"Oh litten..." I say aloud scooping her into my arms. "I hope I never lose you litten...your my heart, soul and promise." I say nuzzling her.

She purrs against me softly smiling. "Hmm. Promise....I actually like that name. My promise...what do you think? Wouldn't that be a cute nickname?" I ask her, I like it, its unique! She says as a matter of factually.

With that I got up from my spot. And immediately Shifted. "Well, there's still plenty of daylight to last us...why don't we go train?" I say and she jumps into my arms. I would pet her, but my claws are way to long. That sounds Awesome!! She cheers. I nudge her into my mane, and she happily slips into my hair.

I use hone-claws like usual and grip the side of a building; climbing to the roof. By the time I do, promise peeks her head out.  
_Whoa the sky looks like cotton candy!_ She points out which makes me giggle. "It really does, doesn't it?" I agree with a smile

I leapt from roof to roof, I casted an illusion in order to remain hidden. _Annalece...you're basically the Pokemon zoroark correct?_  
"Well, more like a hybrid version, but that's correct." I reply, continuing to run upon the rooftops thumping.

 _Doesn't that mean you can shape-shift into more than just one Pokemon?_ I took a moment to process that question. "I guess I could.. I mean I haven't tried that in a long time." I reply, uneasily.

_We could do things together!! She chirps excitedly.."what do you mean?" I ask._   
_If you can learn to shape-shift into a litten, you could help me train! And I could show you all my favorite mapping spots._

I smiled at that..."actually that sounds really fun." I admitted. "Okay we'll try that, later okay? I promise..or well..uh.. I mean I swear." I giggle. _Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!!_ She says shuffling profusely around my mane.

I couldn't help but smile. I didn't really realize how fun having a Pokemon could really be.

I felt my ears twitch, sensing a larger Pokemon nearby. Promise Poked her head out of my hair, "you felt that too?" I ask and she nods. "It's coming from over there." I point my index claw toward an open beach.

That girl from my class...I think her name was Lillie?? She was face to face with a raging tyranitar. My breathes hitched. I hopped down from my spot, onto the sand.

I never thought Melemele island would be so full of trouble.

I bolted across a busy street. "Hey promise I'm gonna need you to stay hidden okay? You're not strong enough to battle yet." I explain.

Are you sure you can take that thing on?? She presses. I only nod in response and she buries herself in my thick glistening shiny mane.

My paws made large prints against the beach sand with every rushed step I took. I came across the fainted body of her vulpix and I couldn't help but grimace.

"Oh please!!" She yells as the tyranitar roars in uncontrollable rage. It begins to perform the move mega punch. Lillie, flinched back at its movement waiting for impact.

I rush over, faster than the speed of light, and grip onto the deranged Pokemon's fist. Its scrunched eyes opened wide, shocked and nervous. "Pick on someone your own size!!" I yell  
**_Pf-ft like you!! You're nothing compared to me!! How dare you interfere with my battle!_**

Its angry thoughts overpowered my own. "A battle? With a defenseless human child? For the love of arceus!!" I used giga impact.

Thick balls of energy emitted from my paws, exploding in blade like Pieces. They hurdle towards the opposing threat hitting it repeatedly. It was a critical hit.  
Tyranitar gave me a fearful look before bolting off. Where? I didn't really care. I turned around to face a terrified Lillie. "Are..you Okay?" I extend my claw helping her up. "I-I'm okay? Y-You saved me..you're a Pokemon...you're talking...or am i going crazy??" She tensed up, and I held out my paws in reassurance "no you're not crazy...maybe we haven't learned this in school yet, but I am a Pokemon With something called telepathy." I explain and she stared wide eyed.

"What kind of Pokemon are you? Or..what are you called? She asks. "I'm a Pokemon named zoroark." I reply hastily. "Hey, it was good filling you in, but I really gotta go." Before leaving I reached my right paw into my mane sifting around for my bag.

I felt something warm, and squeezed it hey that's my tail! Promise hissed. S-sorry! I replied mentally. Lillie stared dumbfounded until I found exactly what I was searching for.

I pulled out a max revive, followed by a couple of citrus berries. "This should help your vulpix...I'll see you around Lillie!" I say, then mentally face-palm...that's What I say all the time in school!! I turned anxiously waving at her as I left, she waved back casually with a bright smile.

"Bye zoroark! Thank you so much for everything!" She calls which soothes me. With that my promise and I take off, and make our way to the closest open field.

"Don't think i haven't forgotten about training, promise. I did swear didn't i?" I felt promise Burst from my mane in excitement. _YAY!!!!!!_ She exclaims in Pure excitement.


	7. 07

~Annalece

Last night, promise and I didn't get to train very much and I thought there wasn't any classes today so I decided to take the Day off and focus entirely on helping her train. 

So Today promise and I Are at the beach training together.   
Her goal is to be able to successfully perform the move thrash; while my goal is to learn how to shapeshift into another pokemon by using the power of my natural pokemon form- zoroark. 

Just try to focus more on what pokemon you're trying to become, and the details on that specific pokemon; rather than using the power of your core. Promise explains. 

I take in the information, and process it through my mind. "Okay..." I reply not entirely sure. 

I closed my eyes and balled my paws into fists. I thought back to the the morning before the move.   
At the airport there was a painting of a litten and a Persian training together. 

Slowly I felt my body start shifting around, and by the feel of vibrations coursing through separate parts of my body, I knew it was working. 

When I opened my eyes, I was...smaller..?? But still I could look down onto promise...and litten are usually the same height as each other right?

Um this is...good? It's a catlike pokemon so...this is close 

"What? What happened?" I ask looking down at my body. She motioned for me to follow her to the ocean, and I was slightly shocked when I saw my reflection. I was a Persian, but my Coat was still the same shiny Violet that envelops my mane while trapezing around melemele as zoroark.

"Oh jeez, here let me try again."   
Uhh I'm not so sure that's a good idea...Promise says wearily. I turn to face her, and see her glancing over to...my class? 

Why are they watching us like that? She asks. "I have no idea, maybe we should just train like this." She seems confused. Like this? Do you think they're just going to keep watching us like that? "They might, but that doesn't mean we can't still train like this...unless you have stage fright?" 

She giggles, i used to be an alleycat! Public performances and scams are my thing. "Okay then. Let's start." 

Promise started off with flame charge, which i easily dodged. "Your flame charge is a bit slow. You should focus more on pressure rather than stability." I explain, then use fury swipes. 

I surprisingly landed a critical hit. "Oh jeez..I'm Sorry promise are you okay??" You're not supposed to be considerate in a pokemon battle! She hisses then uses, fire fang; which burns me. 

I didn't reply, I just smirk in response. I was starting to understand what she was getting at, but battling promise one on one like this was really weird. 

I glanced over my shoulder, and notice a red pokedex floating about. It's hand like claws were tapping on the screen, so I assumed maybe it was   
recording us? 

I sigh and focused back on the battle. Promise was charging at me once more, this time a little faster. But it still gave me enough time to dodge. As her body emmitted into the heated flames she flew around me in circles, then I notice she's starting to get even faster. 

I dodge every hit, then use feint attack. My chest tightened at the yelp she gave out, but she got up right away and used tackle. "Promise, I'm not gonna be able to feint fighting you, you know that right?" I pointed out, and a wave of realisation seemed to have washed over her. Oh yeah.

"This Is supposed to be training, but it's just a regular battle if you aren't learning anything." I explain and she stops and sighs.   
"But you have learned something so don't beat yourself up about this promise." She looks up  from her paws and smiles, thanks annalece. 

I turn around and realise the class was still watching me...what could they be up to? 

3rd person 

As annalece and promise Train to there heart's content at the far end of the beach; little so they know they're being observed by   
The class. And during a shapeshifting training session none-the-less.

"Woah, what are those pokemon?" Asks a curious mallow, followed by a hyperactive ash.  "And what are they doing?" 

Professor Kukui turns to ash.   
"It seems to me like zoroark really enjoys training With that litten." Professor Kukui explains.   
He couldnt help but think to himself, 'that pokemon looks all too familiar.' 

"That's a default move zoroark uses in order to detur it's apponents." Kukui states with narrowed eyes. "Please leave the pokemon descriptions to me!" Chimes in the newly introduced pokedex; Rotom. 

Rotom scans the pokemon as it continues to train in sheer oblivion. " Zoroark, shiny form.  
The illusion, fox pokemon.   
Zoroark can shapeshift and create illusions that are indistinguishable from reality, deluding many people simultaneously." As rotom finishes a glint of remembrance is shown in Ash's eyes, "wow! I've seen this pokemon before! While I was on my pokemon journey with Brock and dawn! But the one I saw was...sort of different." Ash trails off. 

"That's probably because while normal zoroark usually have a black and red coat- a shiny zoroark would have a violet, and dark grey coat." Kukui adds.   
Mere seconds later the seemingly wild zoroark shapeshifts into that of an alolan Persian. Which leaves the class in awe. 

After it changes, it moves its gaze towards the Class. Which makes Lillie and mellow shift on their feet anxiously. "Say, I wonder where pikachu's run off too." Ash says scratching his head. 

~Annalece 

Suddenly I felt my ears twitch and I whirled my head towards the shaded forest area next to the beach. I'm coming! Hang on!!

A squeaky male Voice hits my mind. It rung in my ears, Woah it's a pokemon! Promise exclaims and darts past me. 

"Promise! Wait for me!" I bolted after promise and we dispersed in to the woods. 

I watched as promise padded through the Forest floor in front of me; her tail swinging about. 

When we skidded to an abrupt stop promise held a look of concern as she faces something directly obove her. 

I couldnt see what she was looking at until I finally caught up with her and when I did; I knew why she was so worried. 

A female pikachu clenched tight onto a fickle branch right above a huge waterfall. I gasped, and promise shook her muzzle. Look   
I followed her gaze once more and noticed another pikachu reaching out to her with a horrified expression. Help!! The branch is going to break! Please anyone!   The terrified Pikachu clinching to the branch squeals. Hang on! You're going to be okay! *grunts* just a little farther! The other one shouts in response. 

I quickly shapeshifted back into my zoroark form and rushed towards them. The opposing male pikachu reaches out as far as possible clinching its mouse paw on a vine, and the female just remains terrified as she scrunched her eyes closed. 

As soon as the branch breaks, the vine soon follows and the pokemon then plummet down the side of the waterfall all the way 

"Alright litten use flame-charge and catch the male! I'll use bounce then snatch!" Okay! Promise calls in response.

Promise bolts across the Falling water, ramming pikachu onto the other end. I scooped the female into my arms hugging her to my chest. I use my left claws to grip onto a stray vine and swing to the other end. 

Once we're all safe on the other side, we come together. I place her down and kneel down on one paw. "Are you okay? That could've really ended out alot worse."  
I explain. Her eyes were still scrunched closed. "Uhh...you're safe now..you know that right." I nuzzle its forehead with my snout. 

"Huh? O-oh.." she mumbles as her eyes flutter open. "Don't worry your boyfriend's okay too." I tease moving my gaze over to promise whose purring against the other pikachu. She blushed "him? He..he tried to save me...he's not my boyfriend." She explains and  
I just nod. 

Woah...who are you? I turn to the male. "My names annalece, but in this form I'm zoroark." I allow my paw to glitch slightly revealing my human hand, before the fur consumes it once more. 

So you're what I was sensing the other day in ash's class!  
Pikachu exclaims. I blush..."y-you're ash's pikachu??" I ask. He nods. "This is quite the small world." I muse earning a chuckle from promise. I know they can't communicate with people so I'm not really worried about my secret in front of them. 

"So that leaces just one more Question....whose your trainer?" I ask the pretty pikachu with a dazed expression. Oh me? I-I don't really have one... She explains. "Well...where exactly have you been staying?" She looks down..  
I lived in a tree out here..until a wild salandit took over..when I tried to get my home back it hit me with ember and I ended up on that branch. She points her paw towards the waterfall. 

"Well...if you want...you could come back with me and promise.." I propose, but promise interupts. WHAT?! I threw her a glare. "Promise please be polite. Besides another girl at home would probably be fun." I told promise who soon looked hesitant 

"Plus you wouldn't have to worry about anyone stealing your home or bullying you again. And you'd already have a friend." I glanced at the other pikachu then  
back at her.

R-Really...of course I'll go with you!! I-I mean only if you want me.. I smiled, and shifted into my human form; placing her down in front of me. 

I reached for my bag and pulled out an ultra ball. It was mainly for show, but it was going to be of use now. 

Her rosey cheeks sparked with electricity, as I held out the ball and she touched her forehead to the button. 

The ball rocked back and fourth 4 times before finally making a clicking sound confirming it's capture. "Alright!! I caught; a pikachu!!" I jumped into the air, and promise did the same, woohoo!! She cheers hopping onto my shoulder. 

I then allow the other pikachu out of her ball, and she hops into my back pack, triumphantly. "Well pikachu, I'm sure ash is probably worrying himself to death about where you are right now. Would you like to tag along until we Find our way back to the school. 

Pikachu nods In response the shock in my identity still not completely dissolving into his mind but still he follows close behind. Glancing up at my new pikachu every now and then to make sure she's okay.


	8. 08

~Annalece 

Today, I had to go to school.   
Which i was Partially dreading but then again, I wanted to see what would become of that female pikachu I caught yesterday. 

Would she be shy? Or would she cause trouble? Would her and promise get along? I heave a long sigh as I prepared for school. 

Reviewing the events of last night, I clenched the paper that was taped to my window when I slipped inside after sneaking out last night....

Flashback: 

I led pikachu out of the woods, and returned both, of my pokemon, my new pikachu along with my little Promse; to their pokeballs. I'd walked pikachu To professor kukui's because that's where he said him and ash have been staying at since they've started going to school here. 

I had to disperse quickly, In order to keep from being seen by ash's exhilarating gaze. If he saw me He would leap like A four year old on a sugar rush. At least I knew I couldn't be caught. Technically, I'm already someone's trainer, since I'm in the body-form of my own zoroark, but I don't really understand how that works Since   
I'm also the trainer of that pokenon...And we sorta just morphed together, and her conscience was sacrificed in the process. 

My back pack Was hidden on my back behind my Long glistening shiny mane.

I heaved a steady sigh walking down the desolated street. I felt my right ear twitch feeling a really powerful source of energy practically scorning my senses. 

I looked back and fourth from one side of the street to the other before gripping onto the street light pole. 

My tick sharp claws scraped against the metal...couldn't get any more noticeable than that.   
I mentally face palm. 

"Who's there!!" Someone's voice Rings from the end of the street.   
I notice officer jenny bolting From one part of the street to the other rushing to locate the source of the noise. I assume it's past curfew or something at this time, but worried for her safety at this eerie vibe I was recieving. 

luckily it was practically impossible to see me since I had casted an illusion to keep people from seeing me, but that doesn't exactly mute me. 

My claws scratched even louder as I swung off the pole landing in silence on the roof Of some restaurant. Maybe it's the one I overheard mallow talking about working at the other day, I don't know, or really care honestly. 

I perch onto the edge and peer down at officer jenny as she receives some sort of phone call and bolts off. "I'm....here...." I hear a faint voice from behind me but assume maybe it's just another pokemon dreaming too loud. Sometimes uncontrollable telepathy can be a real  
pain in the ass.

Suddenly the fur on the nape of my neck stood on edge as I heard something growling in the mist, clouding the rest of the roof. 

"I'm still here, Annalece." A dark raspy male voice whispers from the center of the thick fogg. 

"W-What? Whose there?" I whirl around, and rush to my Feet...or paws. I flex my claws, and they emerge from their sheaths preparing To use hone-claws at any waking moment. 

"Poor poor Little Annalece. Can't even remember the voice of your dear old dad? I pity your pathetic human mind." I shuffle around the roof profusely. My brows scrunched together. 

"Where the hell are you! Show yourself you pussy!!!" I snap.   
"Now now, is that any way to speak to your father?" It Retorts. 

"If you don't do as I say, I'm going to kill every single friend you've ever made including your pokemon." 

"If you really wanted something from me You'd Show yourself!!" I roar back, quivering with rage.   
I used hone-claws attacking the mist. But nothing was there. I grunted and growled in anger and frustration as I tried to attack with a seemingly critical hit. 

I turned around and found a slightly larger male zoroark, standing right behind me. 

"FINALLY A REAL BATTLE!!" I snap and use hone-claws directly attacking its muzzle. 

He grunted, and stumbled back. "My feisty naive little child. Just like your mother." He comments.   
"Shut the hell up!! You don't know anything about me!!" I snapped back. 

I hit him once more, but suddenly he dispersed into thin air leaving behind a note. 

Dear annalece, 

My threats were true.   
If you wish to disobey me, I will steal everything and everyone you love. I'll destroy your life. 

You are going to surrender your identity and give me credit for what I've created, and Allow me To finish what I started. 

I will not hesitate to End anyone consulting...including your poor oblivious mother. 

With pure hatred   
~ father 

[ Flashback ends ]

By the time I come back to reality...I realise....I've been on autopilot most of the time. 

I notice I'm on the dirt trail leading to pokemon school and sigh. "Arceus. Play another flashback so I can get the hell out of this world for another few." I curse myself. Why do you hate school so much annalece?? 

Promise peers out of my bag, tilting her head in curiosity. "Honestly...I dont really know...maybe it's because of kukui." 

Is it because he reminds you of your father? I tensed up. "Wait HOW WOULD YOU-  
I could hear your thoughts Annalece I'm always by your side. I guys it's something new you've learned. I chuckle nervously   
"Hopefully today is going to be easier..." 

Seconds later ash comes bolting past me, "HI ANNALECE SORRY ANNALECE!!" he yells over his shoulder. His Pikachu nearly trips me but their floating pokedex- I now know as rotom due to its screaming thoughts- seems to have good manners floating around me. 

I hear ash yelling up ahead, "Akala!-Akala-Akala-Akala-Akala...  
AKALA ISLAND!"   
"Ash, Calm down! I know you're excited about today's field   
trip but relax!" Rotom calls after him. I feel chills run up my spine. 

"A-A F-Field trip?!?!" I whisper yell. I felt my heart begin to race.  
Don't worry annalece, I've got your back. If you don't wanna go on that field trip, you don't have to. 

"Its not that I don't want to...it's that I'm scared to let myself get close to these people..."  
Sometimes Pushing yourself into a social circle can be very damaging. I've never got along with any of the other litten, and Forcing myself into that kind of group had me..feline crazy! She bursts into a fit of giggles. 

"Seriously." I face palm; rolling my eyes. I rush over the bright white bridge and skid to a stop in the dirt which made Promise shuffle around in my backpack. 

I felt a weird vibe tingle against my spine, and suddenly out pops   
My alolan pikachu. I still hadn't figured out a name for her yet, I knew I had to figure that out at some point, but I've decided I was just going to shove away that thought for Now. 

My alolan pikachu bolts into the dirt. "Pikachu!! Wait!! You can'-  
The roar of a tuaros interupted me. 'I SAID STAY OUTA MY WAT!!!!' growls tauros in pure rage. 'Out of your way  
I WAS NO WHERE NEAR YOU!' snarls back the charizard. 

My nostrils flared, the lingering scent of fear drafted Over towards me but I forced myself to ignore it. Along with the oversized pokemon bickering like couple of level 2 meowth. 

I turned to my pikachu, "Pikachu! You should never run off like that! You could've gotten hurt..."   
You don't have to call me that by the way she completely brushed off my griping. 

My real name is allice   
She says With a vibrant smile sparking the nubs of her cheeks. 

"Allice... please don't run off like that again." She smiles and hops onto my shoulder. 

"Tauros, chill out!!" A Gruff voice coaxed from behind me. "Keep holding on, charizard!" A familiar voice chimes in. I whirl around to find kiawe Standing beside his charizard as it clutched the horns of a tuaros. Another kid stood next to him trying to calm the tauros down. 

I notice my class standing a few feet away, and rush to join them just in case. You never really know what could happen, what if those pokemon were being controlled by my father or something. 

Promise shuffles around my bag some more, obviously getting the same eerie vibe as I.

A blur of tannish white emerged from the Blinding sunlight, bashing its paws into the center of the dirt between them just as I Caught up with my class. 

"Its a lycanroc!" Ash exclaims, "and it's a midday form!" Rotomdex comments after. 

The opposing lycanroc seems to have split the two apart. 

The enraged tauros moos and bellows. 'Who do you think you are!' The tauros roars now seering with anger. Charizard just stays silent, waiting as if it knew what was about to happen. 

The lycanroc glances at both the tauros and charizard, a glint of intimidation glossed and visible Within charizard vibrant  
Midnight blue orbs. But tauros simply wasn't having it. It roars once more. 'I'm gonna knock you BOTH into next-'

"ALOOLAAA!!!" a feminine but slightly more mature voice sings.  I turn my head, catching the gaze of a tall girl, with carmelized skin   
and Jet black hair. She wore a rock necklace and a long white beach gown, with violet shorts and a lavender croptop with gleaming silver sequends. She wore so many bangles that they jingled with every step. 

She calmly approached the apposing tauros with open arms and a bright smile on her face.  
"Now, stop being so angry." She says With pure kindness sewn into her voice.

"There, there. Good." She coos.  
Before squating down planting a Small kiss against its nose. It's eyes widen at first,  I tense up,  as the entire class accept for me Exclaims "WHAAAAAAA?!?!" 

it then bellows in happiness,   
'you know I don't even remember why I was so angry'  
It says, with a smile leaving the charizard shocked and in awe. 

I tilt my head in curiosity.   
This island just gets stranger and stranger everyday. I really hope The island we're going on a feildtrip for Isn't this weird.


	9. 09

~Annalece~

I listened as my class chattered amongst one another of this mysterious woman being aided   
By A Lycanroc. Midday form more specifically...it was monotone and simple. 

Sort of like the kid I battled the other day. The woman Turns her gaze over to charizard Kissing its nose, and it blushed gratefully. 

"Kiawe! Wow you're out of my sight for five seconds and look how much you've grown! Such a handsome boy." She scoops kiawe into a bone-crushing hug smiling cheerfully. 

"You know her kiawe?" Ash asks clearly dumbfounded. "I do." Kiawe explains who she is and why she's here. While she's doing so My chest started fluttering. It was as if something was pulling on my senses. To rub off my tension I got behind kiawe, slightly scared of what she   
might do. She gives me a curious glance but soon waves it off as ash tries conversing with her. 

[ Time skip ]

"Alright class. Today we're all going to visit Akala island for a lovely class field trip" Kukui explains

"That's awesome! The grand trial!" Ash pumps his fist, and I Sigh but smile warmly at his limitless excitement. "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Kukui retorts, obviously weary.   
"Well maybe." Ash chuckles, "oh ash." Mallow and I start   
to giggle too. "There he goes." Sophocles chimes in. My pokemon just stare ahead, both lost in Suprisingly Distinct thoughts. 

"Alola, class! I'm Olivia! I'm the kahuna of Akala island. I'm in charge of your fieldtrip. it's so nice to meet you!" The mysterious woman finally introduced  herself. I tensed up as my senses started flaring up. What is it, annalece? Promise leaps onto my desk with worried eyes.  
"First as a way of saying hello-WhoOoaa!" She trips over her heel, and I rush to my feet catching her right elbow, preventing her from falling on her face. 

"Uhh..are you ok?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck, giving her a warm nervous smile. 

She Reddens and laughs, "Nothin to see! nothin to see!" She waves her left hand Anxiously. 

"Here you go." She holds out a small sack, and despite the bizarre looks I was getting for my sudden Erge to go hero, a glistening back of jewlry was soon the main attraction. 

"Olivia! They're amazing!" Kiawe praised after recieving a Flaming red bracelet. And the rest of the students compliment their gifts with similar reactions. 

It was crazy, but even I received one, mine held purple orb like pearls, with A glint of violet that trailed off into hues of lavender swirling against the glimmering sun light spilling in through the windows. A pink and purple feather bounced about towards the center  (pic below)

 

"I wonder what stones they're made of." Sophocles Thinks aloud, while I Sigh. A warm feeling Erupted in my heart, and I felt so greatful for such a gift. Why would someone as evil as me deserve something so priceless?

I shook my head from my thoughts and noticed ash fiddling with a keychain; a long diamond dangling at the bottom. A blue pear held the chain and diamond together, working in unison. 

I stifled goggles at his dumb founded expression. I found it somewhat amusing how ash reacts to Girly things, just like the way he reacted to my   
pikachu; Allice. 

"Hmm what do you think buddy?" Ash turns to pikachu whose Etching closer to it. Pikachu's nose twitches it smells like air

I place my gift on the desk, and promise's eyes light up. She pads at the feather with her paws,   
I think it's Amazing promise comments smiling.

"I guess something like that may not be that exciting for everyone." Olivia muses. "No, that's not true at all olivia!" Ash tried to reassure her. "Really? Well, the thing is you see. Look here, I manage an arts and crafts shop." She shows off what looked to be a z ring attatched to her wrist shining in all it's glory. It even contained a z crystal, rockium z. I also noticed another crystal dangling on her left ear, but she didn't point it out. No one did, but the classes mouths were left agape. All but me. 

I lift up my wrist, glancing at my bracelet, the one I practically wove into my arm to prevent people from Noticing...where they actually are. 

I earned a weary glance from kukui, but an even wider one from kiawe. He doesn't make eye contact with me. I crammed my wrist back down between my thighs smiling sheepishly. 

"Are you taking on the island challenge?" Olivia asks with a glint of determination in her eyes. "Oh yeah! I wanna have another grand trial!" Ash retorts, while his pikachu examines their Gift. 

"Really? This field trip might lead to your wish." Olivia plants her hands on either sides of her hips.

"Now I'm getting REALLY fired up! -fired up?? Me too!!" Ash and pikachu both exclaim. I lean my head against my hand on my desk. I consistently smiled but slowly started dozing off.

"Annalece! Mihà!" I hear someone whisper yelling from the sidelines. I lift my head and see my mom waving with something it a small black bag. 

I jump up and scurry over to her.   
"Hey mom what are you-  
"I'm sorry sweetheart you left in such a hurry, that you forgot to pack a few things." She smiles, 

I open the back and notice she packed me spare clothes, my toothbrush, toothpaste, some spare poke-balls and 1500 poke-dollars. "Oh gracias mama, I love you so much." I embrace my mom who happily pulls me into a Bone crushing hug. I saw a few of My peers staring at me smiling. I felt my cheeks burning Bright red. "Don't forget to-  
"I know mama, love you!" I interupt her by kissing her cheek I folded the sack into my backpack. Promise happily curled into my bag right ontop of it, so I zipped my bag up leaving an air hole for her to breathe. 

"Now! Grab your stuff and bring your pokemon! Akala island let's...Uh!-  
"Going. going, Dewgong!" I whirled my gaze over to Olivia who accidentally rammed into our schools punny, principal oak.   
"Well Alola, principal Oak! How are you?" Olivia waves, offering a warm smile. 

"Never felt better and you've earned this great time to get to meet the students' pokemon.    
Square and Ferrothorn!" He stretches his face out making a mild Ferrothhorn facial impression. 

"Huh? What are you talking about principal oak?" She purses her lips. "Oh!! I get it!!" She bursts into a fit of laughter.

I rolled my eyes, face-palming.  
The rest of the class cringed the same. 

[ Time skip ] 

We were all outside, of the school. Our pokemon were scattered about in the Dirt path, even my little promise was padding around the dirt. Alice had a Worried look, perched on my shoulder. 

"Oh my Their facial expressions. They're all really loved, aren't they? " Olivia praised spreading her arms out wide, expressively.   
Our pokemon surounded her, all staring in either awe or just plain curiosity. As they all barked in reply I felt this pounding in my head. I clutched the side of my head with my left hand. 

"Are you okay annalece? Allice asks with worried eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm fine allice it's just all Of these..."when they talk it seems like it's hurting you..."  She Points out, and I just start scratching her left ear. "Don't worry about me allice...why are you so worried?"   
I place her down in front of me, sitting in an isolated spot away from my peers, who were all more interested in their pokemon and Olivia to really take notice. 

"Well...it's that pikachu..." She blushes, and buries her gaze into her tiny mouse paws. "Ohh...you're nervous aren't you?" I ask and she blushed even harder, sparks glinting in both cheeks. I smile kindly, "it's normal to be nervous allice...do you wanna know a secret?" I ask and she glances up at me. "I get nervous around kiawe..." She giggled and jumped into my arms, "even I knew that I've seen the way you look at him." She points out and then it was my turn to blush. 

"Then let's go tackle our nerves together." I stand up and extend my arm. She climbs onto my shoulder, with A fierce expression. "Together?" I say..

"Together." She replies, pumping her left mouse paw. And with that we force ourselves to go and mingle with the group. Promising to try And make it through this field trip, and have as much fun as we possibly can.  Maybe even get closer to the ones we're so nervous around...or the ones we despise. One things for certain.   
My team and I are going to make it through this, together.


	10. 10

~Annalece~

After allice and I talked over the situation, I had her gripped in my arms, suprisingly smiling. 

I know I'm probably never going to enjoy this school, if I don't actually attend the vast majority of the time. 

Ironically as soon as I had caught back up with the class my senses started going off. 

Noticing my tension I felt paws pad at my right ankle. What's wrong annalece?? Allice thrusts forward planting her mouse paws into the ground. 

My pokemon gave me looks of concern. I glanced over at my class, they seemed to have been more involved with Discussing their pokemon with olivia, and kukui was no where to be seen. I had a chance at Checking out the issue, and having enough time to return for that field trip. 

So, I crouched down staring  into both worried gazes, "guys I know you want to help, but I have to go check this out." Promise gave me a look of understanding while Allice seemed Slightly shook, "we're still going at this together guys, I promise. But for now I need you to choose, would you like to go in your poke-ball or Stay here and socialize?" They seemed hesitant at first, but they decided to stay and train. I knew exactly what they were thinking so it's not like I needed a real answer. 

I nodded to them with a smile as they scurried about. Promise looked aweful interested in the other litten, which made me sad considering I couldn't be there to support them right now. 

I ran right behind the school and immidiately Shifted. I started running towards the woods when I felt my body smack into Someone. 

My senses grew more and more strong, I couldnt help the chills that consistently shoot up my spine. "Zoroark?? What are you doing here??" I turnt my gaze off the ground, and look up to find a curious kukui standing over me. 

I rushed to my feet. "Someone around here is in trouble. Don't mind or follow me human." I snarled, adgitatingly and Darted into the woods snickering to myself. I don't like how my Senses keep picking at my mind like this, but once I fled into the sea of trees, berries and other greenery   
For some reason I could hear feint voices. You will not get away with this!! 

"Oh yeah we'll see about DAT!!" Someone snickered Evilly at that, and I knew something was up. I bolted through the woods; my paws pounding against the earth.   
My claws sunk into the soil and dirt, but I payed no dire mind.

I had finally made it to some sort of clearing In the woods.   
It seemed some sort of strange pokemon was caged up, and that mangey meowth scent isn't just found everywhere in alola, I'm used to the tropical alolan meowth Scent rather than the Old kanto one. 

I stood on my hind paws, and crossed my arms. I tilted my head to either side, popping my neck loud and obviously. 

The caged pokemon looked up at me puzzled, yet I just smiled in reassurance. Looking closer beside the cage, I noticed a group of people dressed in white clothing; a big red R sewn into the center. 

So there's 2 Douchebag teams Making trouble around melemele?? This is definitely coming to a stop, and I mean Now. 

"Who the hell are you people, and what are you doing catching pokemon Around my Territory."   
The group of people turn to face me. They started up some dumb lecture, all about who they are.   
Seriously??

I rolled my eyes as they twirled about in expression. I quickly gripped onto the cage, and casted an illusion in order to remain invisible. 

When we were far enough away, I used hone-claws on the cage door. 

With a swipe of my claws the Strangely coloured pokemon, Flutters into the air gracefully, and happily. What are you?  
It asks, and I Chuckle. "I'm zoroark. Nice to meet you, but I really need to get back. I'm extremely busy.. the strange pokemon tilts its head, and pulls something out. 

Golden Light illuminates over the object; floating down to me.   
I pinched it from the air, "electrium z? But..you..you know??" I felt an exhilarating fear pound against my chest, it is a pokemon..it couldn't possibly give away my secret if it can't talk, bi t this still scared me. 

The pokemon Gives me a kind smile. Know that i am a friend to you. you have Saved me, for that I am eternally greatful. I bid you farewell my hybrid friend. 

It dispersed into the sky...leaving me in Awe. Although my senses were still bitterly sketchy, I knew tapu koko was safe. Especially sense it knows What to expect now that Team Rocket has so foolishly alloud us an obvious analysis. 

I fled to the beach, in hopes that my pokemon haven't caused any trouble. By the way the sun Was positioned, I knew I had been gone for atleast a half hour. 

My nostrils Flared, taking in every new scent that drafts my way. I couldn't help but lose myself In thought on my way back. How could a pokemon Just know what I am? More importantly, how could tapu koko? Is it close with somebody that goes to my school? How does it know?! 

So man invigorating questions linger throughout my mind.   
Hopefully, everything will work itself out...who knows? Maybe someone I know Has knowledge of the existence of tapu koko. 

[ time skip ] 

I was finally back with my class. Once I had returned my friends had suprisingly welcomed me right back, happily. It's as If they've accepted my occassional disappearances. Kukui gets skeptical but he never snaps at me nor, grows adgitated with me either. 

Now I was currently Standing with my friends, observing Olivia as she tells us about akala island, I'm guessing as an exchange for telling her about our pokemon. Although I wasn't really here to Talk about my pokemon   
(thank arceus)  I was Still listening as she Went on about the many treasures her home has to offer. According to ash, akala island is kiawe's home... which means free icecream. Hell to the Fuck yes!!!

"Akala Island has been nurtured by wela volcano's powerful fire. It commands humanity's fear and gratitude." Says Olivia with a seemingly hardy gaze, "so, do you all know the pokemon whose known as Akala's Island Guardian?" I turn to ash who immidiately threw his hand in the air, "Tapu Lele!!" He shouts the answer pridefully. 

"Wow that's right! Very good!" As Olivia speaks a gloss of knowledge is shown in her eyes, and for some reason I just knew...she was imagining her home...more specifically her perspective of the island guardian that lives there, tapu lele. She smiles, and I aid her while she tells her tail. 

I shifted my right hand And hid it behind my back, allowing just a hint of an illusion to show itself, through the story. Even I was amazed at the picture we see. 

A pink pokemon, with a hint of black- a similar to Tapu koko- floats throughout the sky. Accept Glimmering Hues of pink, blue, and purple shower down from beneath it.

"Tapu Lele, Akala's Island Guardian, is known to scatter its glowing scales from time to time."

"It is said that Whoever the scales touch will instantly be healed."  
I tensed up as someone else's thoughts linger into the illusion.   
"Oh yeah so that's why.." I hear ash whisper. 

A vision of ash; his hands littered with scars and scratches which slowly vanish, as glowing scales float down from tapu lele, kissing his wounds gently. 

I shake my hand clearing the illusion. Ash looks at his hands, and I slightly worry. I shouldn't have done that...what if they all just play it off? 

"You know what I think? I think Tapu Lele is the guardian of life itself!" Olivia protests, shaking me from my thoughts. "It's light heals wounds and gives strength to those who need it." 

"Do you think we'll meet again?" Asks a flustered ash, "of course! Just as long as that's what you want." Olivia tells him. With that his gaze softens. 

"It would make me so happy if you felt Tapu Lele's presence here! And if I'm our field trip, you thought about what life truly means, and the relationship between people and pokemon." During olivias lecture I feel Kukui glance at me, as if saying 'this is definetely for you.' I roll my eyes in return. 

"I want you to feel that special something that's created only between you and your partner through your encounters." She smiles more. "I know that's alot to think about though," she chuckles.

After all that she claps her hands together. "Right then story times over. Get ready. Grab your things and bring your pokemon! Next, Akala island Lets go!"

She pumps her fist in the air with a look of determination. I never usually get excited, but for some reason I felt like this field trip was going to deliver An opening For me that I'd never have Expected going on a field trip like this. I turn my head half way- smiling at promise whose playfully padding  at my ponytail. I glance up at Allice; clenching onto my skull as if her life depended on it, and give her a reassuring smile as well considering she hates water. 

With that we all scurry about preparing for the Best field trip ever.


	11. 11

~ Annalece ~

After that beautifully told story Olivia had managed to engrave into our minds, we were now standing amongst the dock at the edge of the beach in front of the school.

I took in the sight of a large white boat, with a staircase that led to   
The Outer layers- probably to observe the Marine life. I know I haven't really learned much about Olivia just yet, but I do know that to be able to scope out the aquatic pokemon on our way to Akaka island; would fill Olivia with loads of excitement. 

I've been telling myself I'm supposed to be this 'rock hard' poke-hero, but I just couldnt help the bubbles swarming my stomach and mind. The adrenaline hasn't yet pulsed through my veins, but if it would have- I'd be bolting into the boat within seconds. 

"Now all aboard, everybody!"   
Olivias voice shook me from my thoughts. With my pokemon Padding at my ankles. paying attention should be really complicated. 

But once your a double air-headed hybrid like me, you tend to lose yourself in thought...I know i do...more times than I can even count.

Olivia happily goes to strut her way into the boat. my senses immidiately tingled and I sprung to her side. "Ah!" She squeals tripping over The edge of the boat. 

I had caught her by the arm and pulled her up. The Rest of the class seemed expectant of olivia's clumsiness. Although I Did expect that of her; it was more like a last minute Expectation due to my senses taking time to regroup. They block out my thoughts a lot of the time. 

"Are you okay ma'am?" I ask, and the rest of my class seemed to have groaned at that. She smiles sheepishly, "like I said before. Nothing to see! Nothing to see!" She muses giggling. 

'She's weird.'    'I'll say.'   
I look down and notice both mine and ash's pikachu standing beside each other, blushing. And not just because their cheeks are naturally red. 

Olivia then laughs long and hardily with a bright bright smile.

"Interesting. serious explanations  and then belly laughs after she trips." Lana points out, which i frown upon but still giggled.  "She's so cool!" Mallow squeaks cheerfully, "seriously?" Sophocles chimes in almost hissing. 

After we all pile into the boat; we lean out- ash and mellow gripping right on the rails- "see you later!"   
"Bye principal oak!" Ash and the rest of the class shout out to our smiling punny, principal returning a wave from the docs.   
I only smile and hide behind the group. "Y'all have a Mystical Magikarp kind of time!" Yells back principal oak, and with that   
As he finished his poke-joke we disperse into the horizon line, prepared for an exciting field trip that will hopefully push us all together. Figuratively of course.   
I blushed as kiawe crossed my mind. Hopefully maybe we can...uh I don't know, talk? 

* * * 

The boat continues on growling against the waves of the sea as we set off to akala island. I leaned back- laying amongst the roof of the boat- taking in the beautiful sun. With enhanced hearing like mine it's easy to tune into what ash and the rest of the class are going on about. 

"Whoa, the air smells great!"   
' It smells like fresh water' pikachu retorts following his trusted partner. My little promise was curled into a ball snoozing away on the roof with me. My pikachu was down in the cockpit with Olivia and Professor. kukui. Probably having her mouse fur stroked and Getting loads of attention for her cuteness. I chuckled at the thought. 

"Nice break from flying. Don't you think?" Charizard chirtles in reply, as the two gaze at the vast open sea water. "Wow look at kiawe!" Says Sophocles who is soon crowded by the class, probably showing them all a picture on his little piece of technology.

After they finish Taking a look and talking about the picture ash whips up his head in curiosity. 

"Well Where's annalece?" I heard ash ask, " Uh I don't really know, she tends to disappear alot. She did the same thing back at school." 

"But this is a boat." Kiawe, chimes into the conversation. "She must not have came. It sucks too. I really thought she was going to come along, this is a class field trip after all." Says a flustered lana, which makes me blush. 

They really wanted me here? Ever since I came to this school...i sort of thought everyone hated me. And why wouldn't they? I mean...I haven't really been the easiest classmate to get along with. 

I leant all the way back reaching my hand out- over the Side of the boat. I alloud my hand to flicker, revealing pieces of fur. The light bends Its colour, and as flurries of water spring up and hit against pieces strands of it seeping from my skin, I contemplated my decision. Then I decided on mingling with my New friends. 

I shook my hand shifting it back then slid over to the other part of the boats roof. I leant backwards over the side peeping my head out like an upside down diglit- an Alolan one of course. 

"Sup." I wave, nearly startling Sophocles who had been loitering around the boat oggling the view from the boat. "Jeez you scared me! Hey guys I found annalece." I smile and with that I slither back onto the roof. 

"Hey! Annalece!" He calls, which earns a small snicker. I break into a wide toothy grin listening to the confuddled class conversate about me once more. "Sophocles! Don't play like that!." Growls lilly. 

"Hey something jumped!" Says lana, and I look out at the water, sensing the creatures Pressence. I knew it was indeed a pokemon, but was thrown off by the sudden leap and glint of glimmering blue that soars into the air, and slices into the water with a small splash. "Where where! I wanna see!" Ash yells slightly adgitated.  
"Hey! I don't see anything." Sophocles replies. 

I only roll my eyes, and return to watching in awe, gripping my hands on the edge of the roof, with a look of wonder on my face. 

I had almost forgot I was even on the roof. So I was pretty surprised when I heard Olivia start talking.   
"I think they found something."   
She comments, "alright. We'll make a slight detour. Turning port side!" I couldn't help but laugh at kukui's Boat piloting voice. He had so many different personas it was just hard to keep track at this point. That didn't stop me from laughing though. 

"Huh?" Ash and Sophocles stutter worisome, "hey kids, would you like to investigate?" Olivka calls out to the class. "Uh. Of course! Let's go and check it out!" Ash pumps his fist excitedly. 

I wobble, gripping tighter onto the boat but still end up tumbling over the side. I fall into the water, gazing at promise who suddenly jumps up in fear staring down at me. I wasn't really panicked, but I was worried about my pokemon. So I shifted underwater and bolted after the boat as it zooms over toward the sudden commotion to take a look at what everyone was going on about. 

As soon as I made it, I saw a group of pokemon swimming around the water, and I knew exactly what kind they were. They were Dragonair. 

I remembered what promise told me, and smiled at them. They all swam around me, probably just for show which made me smile even brighter. 

I felt my body manipulate its form, and then, surprise surprise;  I shapeshifted into one of them. 

I squeaked happily swimming around the water.   
My noodle like body squirms about as I manage to make it to the surface of the water. I noticed the boat still there, and in this form i didn't exactly need to worry about my identity being revealed. I leap from the water along with the others. Jumping up and down with them. The hymn of their beautiful voice , rang within my ears. They were like a choir, or a group of angels Singing together. It was amazing.

I dive back into the water. This time though, I fled Alot deeper than before.  it felt like at least five minutes by the time I reached the darkest depths of the water. 

I soon bolted upwards, as fast as possible. My adrenaline pulsed throughout my body. Although I was in a different form, I knew I needed to do something to get rid of this antsy feeling. 

My body shot through the water within seconds. Until finally I leapt from the water, and found myself soaring above the boat.

Droplets of water trickle off of my body, which sends an electric wave of  inspiration directly to my brain. So I decided I'd do something.

 

I summoned a rain storm, by using rain dance. My orb like necklace, glows bright, and just like magic; the sky begins to cry. Tears of joy. I flash my pokemon a knowing glance; proving my safety. I knew promise would be to afraid of getting wet to crawl up here and meet me. 

I couldn't help the bubbly feeling inside, as I flew over the boat, landing on the roof. 

I shift back and quickly grip the Roof using honeclaws, as my body morphs. 

Once I finally changed I layed back. The water pouring down onto my body, felt so soothing pulling down heavily onto my heated skin. 

I exhaled, then stuck out my tongue, to catch the water droplets trickling down from the sky.


	12. 12

~ Annalece ~

After laying back and enjoying the beauty of Rain Pouring down heavily onto my body, both Olivia and kukui decided we should go invest our time into Learning about the dozens of pokemon   
Swimming around in the sea. 

The Rain subsides as the boat is whirled around once more. This time, I decided maybe it'd be a better idea to go join the class so I didn't get hurdled over the Roof of the boat again. 

There were murmurs of oo's and awe's back and fourth. I couldn't help but smile at the dozens of pokemon going about their lives in the ocean. 

The tentacruel would chortle and play amongst each other   
As well as the glimmering Starly who would happily Glide about the sea water. 

I found myself clenching onto the boat rail, obliviously   
Gazing out at A slowpoke evolving into a slowbrow On the sea rocks. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed kiawe Smiling at me. My cheeks would burn A vibrant shade of crimson at the action.   
"Nice of you to join us annalece." An obnoxiously familiar voice Breaks the Muffled silence. 

I roll my eyes, and smirk. "I've been here. I guess your just Blinde." I muse in response. 

The sky is soon painted in A group of screeching wingull. Rotom hovers around the boat; probably in hopes of capturing pictures of the pokemon. 

I was startled, by the heated claws climbing up my right leg, but eased up when I Heard promise Purring. "Annalece..." she murmurs, and with that let go of the boat rail, and scoop her small warm body into my arms. "I'm hungryyyyyy" she wines, her eyes twinkling Against the bright sun. 

I roll my eyes once more, "didn't i feet you and Allice a literal bowl of poke-beans before we left?" I retort. She flashed her Adorable little baby doll eyes, which made it nearly impossible to say no to.   
"I'm hungry againnnnn." She wines pawing at my Cheek. 

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. You know I can't say no to that face." I tease. Suddenly I realise I'm being stared down. I glance up at kiawe, "uhh. I guess I'm so tired I'm talking to myself hehehe." I scratch the back of my neck sheepishly and slowly back away. 

I rush over to my bag, and pull out the bag of poke-beans, and offer both alice and Promise one. 

As my pokemon feed on their snack, I listen to lana, who cheerfully lists off the dozens of water type pokemon swimming in the water. 

Only lana would Be this excited over water types. It's who she is.   
I couldn't help but smile at everything. 

Until finally she says something that pulls me From my Relaxed trans. "And Lugia!" She finished. 

"-Huh? -Wait where's lugia? Show me!" Growls an Overly excited ash, now standing behind kiawe and sophocles. 

I giggled. And Mallow narrows her eyes. "Wait. They actually believed you?" Everyone turns to face her.

"Of course Lugia's not here!"   
She adds a matter of factly. Everyone sighs, and popplio beams a bright smile. "Got you!" She teases. 

I glance down at promise, whose quietly finishing her pokebean, "uhh...what's lugia?" I ask.   
She bitterly swollows, clearing her throat. "Its some sort of water/Bird type pokemon. It's legendary though, ask rotom."   
I'm satisfied with her response. And made no effort to ask rotom, though he annoyingly dove down towards me in Excitement and described it to me. 

It was a large white pokemon, with dark blue designs, and a weirdly Placed mouth. I sigh, uninterested and turn around in hopes of ignoring rotom once more. But I mentally snap A picture of lugia, just in case. 

Olivia then approached us, suprisingly without falling over herself again. "Water types. You're an expert!" She points out. 

"I love them!" Lana happily chuckles. Strangely, my hairs abruptly stood on edge. My senses immediately began tingling. 

Olivia clenches onto the boat rail. "Wonder if there's anyone else. Oh! OH!" I clutch onto her elbow in hopes of preventing her from tumbling over the side of the boat, but am dragged down with her  
With a splash. 

"Oh, no!" Lana calls out.   
"Olivia!" Ash's eyes seemed to have Grown wide. "Annalece!!"   
Promise squeaks nudging her way through Lana and kiawe's legs to gaze down at me. 

Olivia gasps, and swims to the surface of the water, and I do the same. "The water's fine!!" She yells back. 

Everyone exhales in relief, and so do I once I Swim to the surface next to her. "Come on in everybody! Its beautiful!" She smiles, motioning for them to join us. I suprisingly giggle. Usually I'm adgitated but, today I feel...great. 

I was happy to be on this field trip with these guys, and would be even more happy if we could all swim together. 

Ash and pikachu follow us, into the water. I dove underwater with them and found it suprisingly easy to breathe. I didn't question it though; I'm already a shapeshifting poke-hero what more could exist in this world?

My senses would continue to reverbrate throughout my body, but I made no action. Instead I turn to ash and Olivia, and we all disperse beneath the surface of the sea, and swim about. 

Even catching glimpse's of corsela and lumineon. There seemed to be a small bit of commotion going on between large sea rocks. 

It was then I decided this area wasn't safe for us. And I couldn't shift in front of them, or I'd be giving away my identity. Though as long as I thought about it I started thinking about how crazy my powers work. 

I can use telepathy in human form. Who knows what else I can do like this? 

I push my strength and continue to swim alongside ash and Olivia glancing around; scanning the ocean to find whatever's putting my senses on edge. 

We bob over the surface of the water in order to breathe. "Whats that Olivia?" Ash furrows his eyes. "Lets find out." Olivia replies. 

We then dive back into the water and follow the trail of bubbles, and splashing in the water.   
Soon we discover a wild wailmur stuck in between the rocks. 

My eyes grow wide in concern.   
We remain slightly above water. Rotom seemed to have noticed our strange behaviour and had came to check on us. 

Olivia then explains to him what's happening. "-a wailmur is stuck in the rocks?! I'll alert everyone back at the boat immidiately." He replies hastily. 

Ash, pikachu, and Olivia swim over to the opposing wailmur, as it flails around In panic. "Quick ash, let's get wailmur out of here." Olivia and ash swim to either side. I quickly swim beneath it, noticing A pink substance radiating off it's Skin. 

This was psychic. But what pokemon could be using psychic? My senses were going off in consistence, but I couldn't find the source of the surge. 

Olivias voice was muffled but I could hear, every word she said.   
"I'll pull on wailmur and you push!" I notice both of them struggling to push wailmur, so I kindly swim beneath the wailmur and clench my hands on its stomach. 

I Swam upwards, and the wailmur Almost flung above the water; realising I pushed to hard I caught it, easily. "Annalece?!" Ash says in suprise. "Great job annalece!" Olivia Smiles, and I offer one in return. "You guys really think I'm going to let you hurt yourselves saving wailmur?"  
I smile pridefully, and carry wailmur toward the boat that's sailing towards us. 

Soon I tune into Some wild   
pokemons thoughts. "I-I don't want to die!!! Please just get away from me!" 

"Get off My Territory!!! This area is bruxish Reserved!"   
I narrow my eyes, gazing down at the water. I notice a small pokemon, coloured in hues of hot pink and purple. I then look up at olivia. 

"Olivia, it's a bruxish. It's using psychic!" Wailmur continues flailing around, but remains In my arms, my strength easily overpowering it. "Its bruxish's territory!" I finish. 

Olivia nods, and swims over to The class, as the boat haults. "Rotom told us about wailmur, we'll do anything we can to help." Kiawe says, with a fierce determined look. 

"A bruxish did all this!" Olivia calls out in response. "Wow bruxish?" Lana trails off.   
"-right I think this area might be bruxish's territory. It's psychic power's dangerous." She turns over to ash, pikachu, and I. 

"Ash, pikachu, annalece! Get back on the boat right away." Ash and pikachu nod, and head back to the boat. "I'm not about to let you die over some Powerful pokemon Okay, I'm not leaving." I retort narrowing my eyes. 

"Annalece i want to help wailmur, just as much as you do. But we can't put you in danger, you're our responsibility." She explains.   
I sigh in defeat, and quietly get back on the boat. 

Wailmur is then snagged between the rocks again, leaving me with a bitter expression.

As soon we make it. Rotom explains What bruxish is. I run over to the corner of the boat and decide to shift. Promise follows me, "promise you're sitting this one out. Stay on the ship and cover for me." I pat her head, careful of my claws and then leap into the water. 

It's not like she could actually cover for me. She can't talk. But it's definetely like me To disappear at a time like this. I always do. 

I then dive into the water, eyeballing the bruxish angerly.   
Instead of completely shapeshifting. I summon an illusion, twirling my claws in its Direction. 

It angerly gnashes in my direction, setting off a horrible, mind churning sound. 

I shook my head in adgitation, but continued with my illusion.   
In the reflection of bruxish's glossed eyes, I noticed my Frightening yet shiny appearance. 

An overwhelming darkness engulfed bruxish, as I murmured demonic chants its way.   
It fearfully quivers, and whirls around. 

I glance above water and notice, Olivia's lycanroc bolting above water. Though it grows wide eyed noticing a sudden Earie darkness in the water, and ends up falling. 

I use psychic and Catch him. 

So much use of power at once had me quivering In adgitation.   
"How can bruxish use psychic on more than one pokemon?" I hear Lillie ask in worry. I leap above water, and thrust my feet against the side of the boat before catching lycanroc. 

I kindly land on the boat, and place lycanroc down. I notice lycanroc must have used Zen headbutt, which is why the rocks have begun tumbling into the water. 

The class stares in shock. "Its zoroark!!!" Rotom exclaims, and immidiately starts snapping photos of me. I shake my muzzle, adgitated at the Flashing lights. 

"What's zoroark doing all the way out here?" Asks kiawe. I turn around in hopes of masking my burning pink cheeks. 

soon I hear lillie mutter in concern, "where's wailmur??" 

I notice the same pink energy radiating off wailmur's skin.   
"That bruxish is back?!" I growl.   
"No! It can't move from the psychic power! It needs help!" Olivia gazes down at the wailmur as it's sinking into the water. 

Before we could do anything, bruxish angerly leaps above water, then began using gnash teeth. 

It's loud noise made it nearly impossible to think straight.   
I clenched either side of my head; lacing my claws through my fur. 

The class screams in reaction to the agitating noise. I use protect,   
And seconds later, the class is protected by the effects of the noise. The bruxish turns over, the tips of its pink fin glowing Brightly in consistence. 

"DANGER DANGER: Bruxish is activating its psychic power!" Rotom hovers around us, in alert. I nod and turn to Olivia. 

She smiles and then commands lycanroc to use rockslide. 

Lycanroc leaps into the air, and rocks begin to form in the sky; falling into the water. 

It was extremely effective. 

Bruxish leaps over the water; chortling in response, then swims away groggily. 

"That did it!" Cheers Sophocles  
"I'm sorry we made it angry." Lanas expression melts away. 

Olivia turns glances back.   
"Lets help Zoroark Save wailmur!" Ash pumps his fist with a smile. "Right!" 

I nod flashing a toothy; thankful grin back, before leaping into the water after wailmur, my glistening shiny coat blissfully being pulled back by the wind. 

As soon as I glide far enough into the water I catch wailmur, and push him upwards.  
I kick my hind paws as fast as possible, in hopes of pushing it faster. 

Then I notice popplio Swimming around behind wailmur. Lana follows close Behind.

Lana motions for popplio to bubble wailmur, and she kindly bubbles it. Soon the class surrounds me, aiding wailmur's rescue. I couldn't help but smile in relief. These are some really good people.

Once we made it to the surface of the water, olivia coaxes the rest of the class to get into the water. 

"We're popping the balloon! Wailmur will sink right away, and zoroark can't hold wailmur all alone. Hold it up everyone!" 

Mallow and sophocles dive into the water too, and soon Olivia tells popplio to pop it. 

Popllio yips happily, and presses her nose against the bubble. 

It immidiately Pops. "Alright! Ready-" ash gazes at everyone, accept me, as I Swam beneath the wailmur. 

"And lift!" He finished, and with that the entire class does everything in their power to keep wailmur lifted upwards. 

I push wailmur Upwards Nearly throwing him in the air again.  
I notice relieved expressions form upon the Face of my peers. I assumed it was because, I took over. My overwhelming strength seemed to have helped alot. 

Wailmer continues flailing around, exclaiming in fear. 

Olivia rubs wailmer softly, "you're going to be just fine. Please. You can trust us. We wanna   
help you." 

With that, wailmer eases Up in sheer relief. "Olivia! Here's the medicine." I glance up at lillie, and kukui. They toss Olivia the medicine, both With looks of concern. 

Olivia Grabs the bottle, and whirls back around to face wailmer.   
She Shows wailmer how to take the medicine, picking out a round white orb before placing it onto wailmers tongue. 

After a few seconds, the class swims back, and Allows wailmer to absorb its surroundings and for the medicine to kick in. 

Wailmer is engulfed with a sparkling pink light, and is soon feeling much better; judging by its happy facial expression once it begins swimming on its own. 

"Thank goodness!!" Olivia embraces wailmer happily.   
"Wailmer, you did great. You'll be just fine." 

Wailmer blushes, and the class smiles At that. 

Once I knew everything was okay, I climbed onto the boat using honeclaws, And the rest of the class climbs on As well. 

We all watch as wailmer greatfully swims off. "Be careful the next time you see bruxish!" Ash calls out to him.

Water shoots Out from the center of wailmers Head, as if it were a beautiful Waterfountain in a fancy pokemon center. 

I smile with the class, and found myself glancing over to Olivia whose clapping her hands together cheerfully. 

"You are amazing!!" Yells kiawe, with a smile. I throw a peace sign at the class before diving into the water, happily. 

"Bye zoroark!!" I hear the class yell.

"And thanks for Helping save wailmer!!" I here kukui adds. 

I shook my muzzle In sarcasm, but wave back before swimming deep into the water. 

As I shifted underwater, I thought of how strange my relationship With this class really is. 

If only they knew, the very hero that Comes to their rescue everyday, literally lives amongst them. 

~

I couldn't help but giggle at my Bubbling thoughts as I soon found myself Laying back peacefully on the roof Of the boat; partially soaked in salty sea water. 

"Where's annalece now???" Ash asks allowed. "Its a shame, she's disappeared again. She really missed out." 

I blush, but then giggle.   
Excited for whatever adventure Is ready lies beyond the horizon. 

I knew in my heart; that although I used to despise what and who I am. It's times like this I should be greatful to arceus for allowing the life I have today. 

I have the power to protect my friends. 

And that's all i could really ask for right now.


	13. 13

~Annalece ~

After having so much fun, out and about on the boat, with my class   
Eventually we made it To kahuna Island; safely in panola town.

Poor nurse joy. She put on a smile even though we left her waiting for us, all day long!!!

She griped about us Not letting her know we'd be late, but kindly served us A big meal. Allice, and promise were drooling over all of that food which made me Chuckle. 

On our way back to the cabin for sleep I ran into kiawe. Literally.   
I felt myself squeak as I tripped over my own stupid feet- and wound up knocking over kiawe who had been drowsily walking ahead of me. 

After crash landing into the dirt, I was suprised to feel a pair of hands clenching onto my hips as well as standing me back up.  
We made eye contact, which i knew damn well ended with me blushing like a clown. 

"You should be more careful, you could've broken something." He'd say, with a little nudge in the right direction. And of course, like the goofy fool that I am; I could only   
Babble nonunderstandable words before hightailing it back to the cabin. 

And here I am now, staring into the sealing. I mean, I couldn't exactly stare at anything else. We were on bunkbeds for shitsake. 

I ponder of my past, and what could've been- had I not lost my own pokemon due to the tyranny of my sadistic father. 

Although this ended with me receiving an overwhelming amount of incredible abilities...I lost two things in the aftermath. 

My lovely father. And my most trusted pokemon ...Just after she had evolved too. 

I'd wound up sacrifising my personal life, for the safety of my family. Who would've thought the world could hold so much danger. Even for a daredevil child such as myself...

You'd think I enjoy kicking ass, and living life to the fullest. Well the truth is; my life consists of only 3 things. 

Protection, lies, and self-doubt. 

I protect my mother, my family...  
Even at family reunions I was always forced to do what I was made to do. Disperse Into nothing, and make sure wherever we were was safe. For my mothers sake, and her pokemon too. 

At my birthday party...I could never just sit and enjoy my time with my mother. I had People to save. Pokemon to save. Lives to sew back together. 

To say my life has been one big chaotic mess would be an understatement....believe me. I would much rather have enjoyed the very little time I have left with my family until I'm ready to venture off on my own pokemon journey, but honestly. I feel like I'm never going to be able to. 

Not with my mom in danger. 

But maybe leaving my mother would be the wise thing to do..After all it feels like it's always been me whose attracted the danger. 

But what it I leave her unprotected and my father finds her, and harms her for the sake of what I am. 

I just couldn't risk it.   
My mother must remain safe, and secure at all times. It's hard to say whether or not I've left her for her own doom right now. 

I quiver in terror, whirling onto my side. I throw the covers over my body so that I may hide my emotions from anyone whose still awake. 

"Annalece??" I felt A paw pad at my hair spilling out onto the pillow through the open crevice of the blanket. I lift the blanket allowing promise to come on in, and she does so. Curling into my side, she stares up at me with wide eyes. 

"Annalece are you okay?" She murmurs. I heave a long sigh, "I'm fine promise...I'm just...lost in my own thoughts." Thinking once more about my mother...who I'd abandoned just to go on some lousy field trip; a tear trickles down my cheek. 

"Do...do you think mom is safe?" I ask. Promise smiles, tilting her head. She licks away the tear,  making me giggle. "I'm sure she's safe annalece. Well protected by her Wigglytuff." I smile at that. 

She gently nuzzles me, "thank you promise." I murmur. I drift off to sleep; with the sound of promise purring aimlessly lulling me to sleep. 

~ Time skip ~

At the brink of dawn, I found myself jolting awake. 

I rush forward, only to be met by a Painful smack. I fell back onto my pillow in adgitation.   
"Stupid bunk beds." I grumble allowed. 

I glance out the window, noticing the way the sun barely grazed the horizon line. I look down at promise, curled into my chest like a little ball of fur. 

Right next to her allice lay face down- Drooling amongst the bedsheets- tail twitching in her sleep. 

I quietly call them back into their pokeballs before leaning over the side. I notice the rest of the class was sound asleep, so I decided maybe it's best if my pokemon and I go train before Today's activities start. 

I quietly shift beneath the covers; emitting an illusion In hopes of desguising myself. 

I cram both my pokeballs into my main and quickly slide over the railing. The floorboards creek under my paws, but no one woke. 

So I meander towards the exit; dispersing through the door, sure to remain silent as to not wake anyone at this moment. 

Once I finally made it outside I huntch over on all fours and bolt across the winding dirt path in hopes of finding An area shrouded with trees. 

My paws rake against the gravel. My claws crunch against the dirt rocks as well as the dead grass and twigs. Once I was sure That I had made it far enough; I came to a hault in the nearest clearing.   
The perfect training arena awaits. 

I soon shift back, accidentally dropping my pokeballs. Sometimes I forget that my natural humans Hair isn't as long as my glistening shiny mane- so when I shift back anything I had been keeping in there just falls to the ground with a thud. 

My pokemon tiredly rub their response in the aftermath.   
"Hey guys..sorry I called you out so early...I've just come to the realisation that...I haven't exactly trained either of you. Nor have I used you in battle. And if I want you guys to fight by my side; you're going to have to learn how." I exhale before continuing on. "Can I count on you two?" 

Both promise and allice exchange determined glances before turning back to me.   
"Of course annalece!" Promise proposes; a fierce Flame burning within those Walleyed glossed orbs of hers. "You can always depend on us annalece, we are a team after all!" Allice chimes in

With that, we all hug before spreading out on 3 different sides of the large dirt path. 

"Alright guys, we're starting this between you two!" They both nod, before glaring at each other. 

"Allice! Let's start this out with quick attack!!" Promise then Scurries across the dirt, with glimmering brown orbs of fury. 

She hops back and fourth from one side to the Other- emitting a vibrant Yellow with a hint of white- from the tips of her forhead. 

"Promise! Use quick attack to your advantage, by leaping off the energy scource into the air!" Promise smirks, then makes way for promise. She Diligently leaps into the air; gently skimming the white light with the tips of her paws. "Now use flare blitz!!" 

Cloud like flames spill from her mouth onto allice. She shakes the flames, blinking in consistence before tripping over her paws. 

"Allice! Don't let yourself take damage by falling!! Use iron tail on the ground to steady yourself!" Allice tumbles forward but breaks her fall by slicing the surface of the dirt with her tail. She flips forward landing right back onto her dainty mouse paws. 

Although allice was able to avoid taking damage from that fall; flare blitz had evidently  been critical. Allice quivers in place. "Hey Allice, are you gonna be okay?" Allice turns to me and smiles warmly, before moving her gaze back over to promise whose landed from impact; skidding against the dirt. 

"Alright then,  Promise use shadow claw!! Allice you counter that with volt tackle!" 

Allice charges across the open Space, almost faster than the speed of light. She's engulfed with Electricity mere seconds before promise had bulleted into the air; swiping her right claw. 

Both moves made a devastating collision, and both were propelled across the Clearing. Both promise and allice balance themselves by sliding against the dirt. 

Both attacks were strangely critical. That's when it hit me. Both promise and allice are at level 12. That didn't stop me from commanding another attack. 

"Promise, use crunch!! And allice circle around promise with quick attack!" Promise thrusts herself back into the air, scanning her surroundings. Allice speadily circles around promise, yet promise was still able To commit to her next attack, and focused on the right spot. 

Promise tackles allice to the ground before sinking her fangs into her spine. "Allice shake promise off with quick attack once more then use volt tackle!" Allice smiles bitterly, before rushing around in circles. 

Promise is hurled off allice. Just seconds before allice could reach her opponent, promise lept over allice dodging the attack. "Great Job promise!! Now Use thrash!!" As soon as promise has whirled around, mere inches behind allice she bolts forward bashing her head into allice. 

They both are thrown right back on both sides. "I guess it's a tie." I curiously scratch the back of my head before rushing over to my pokemon. "You guys were So amazing!!!" I cheer; scooping them into my arms. They both smile pridefully. We all giggle falling back into the ground. 

"You guys are the best!" I Roar in excitement nuzzling them both. They cuddle into my embrace happily. "We wouldn't have been able to come this far if it weren't for you!" Allice curles her lips into a Cheeky grin. "Thanks so much for doing this with us annalece!" I turn to promise. "Thank you guys for being the best pokemon, a pokegirl could ever ask for." We all Fall into a fit of giggles. I just couldn't help it. I hadn't been this happy in so long!

"What an improvement!!" Someone chimes in from behind me. I shiver in fear before glancing back. There stood both professor kukui and Olivia. They both Stare back with warm smiles. I felt my cheeks heating up fast. 

At this moment all i was really thinking was, 'how did I get myself into yet another akwardly social situation'


	14. 14

~Annalece ~ 

Battling with my pokemon rather than battling all by myself was something quite more different than anything I've done in a long time. Now that I think about it,   
I haven't battled using my pokemon since before my old zorua evolved. 

It was surprising how professor kukui and Olivia took to my sudden dissapearance. What was even more shocking was their reaction when they had found me  
I had expected them to scold me for leaving without letting anyone know once again. 

Honestly though, I think they've gotten pretty used to that by now. 

~ flashback ~ 

"What an improvement!" Someone chimes in from behind me. I shiver in fear before glancing back. There stood both professor kukui and Olivia. They stare back with warm smiles. 

I immidiately felt warmth creeping it's way onto my cheeks.   
"You really looked like you and your pokemon were battling as one." Olivia's eyes sparkle in excitement. 

"W-well...um...I-I..how long were you two standing there??" My gibberish melts into Somewhat of an understandable sentence. "Long enough to see how far you've come! It seems like just yesterday you were storming out of the pokeschool because you absolutely hated pokemon." Olivia rams her elbow into kukui which helped me to ease up. 

"Well, t-that doesn't really make much sense. I stormed out of the pokeschool approximately 2 and a half moons before..I agreed to come on this field trip." I explain. Kukui Stares back at me dumbfounded. Olivia quirks an eyebrow. 

"Well I envy your akala spirit! But you really need to learn how to relax. This is a field trip after all."   
Olivia placed her hand on my shoulder, "danger lirks in the shadows anywhere and everywhere. I don't really know how I can 'relax'." 

~ end of flashback ~

I shook myself from my thoughts.   
I realised classes were just barely beginning. Scanning the cabin I notice its completely empty. 

I felt A gentle paw padding at my ear. I glance over to promise who's happily perched on my shoulder "annalece! Everyone's already out and about-  
"O-Oh yeah right. I already knew that! Which is why I was-"   
Tripping over my feet I tumble out of the cabin. "Already..going That way." I finish with a grumble. Allice leaps in front of me; pressing her head against the sand with a smirk. "Why are you lying around? The fun is that way." she points her paw over to the town. I rush to my feet and bolt across the trail. My gaze drifts around the area.

People are going about there day. It seemed this is how paniola town usually is. 

"Ah! what an awesome town this is!" I notice ash was wandering around; peering out at the town in awe. I rush over to his side.   
"Hey annalece!! Isn't it great we're here?!" He bubbled with excitement- almost as if he just inhaled A barrel filled with sugar. 

"Ash!!! Annalece!!! What are you doing? Class is gathering, here but you're over there!" Mallow glares over at us with a stern look. "-so let's get moving!" Growls Sophocles.

With that ash and I rush over to the class, "oh, man. sorry, sorry!" I glance over to ash whose rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly next to his apologetic pikachu. 

Once we made it over to the class I found myself standing right next to kiawe. Taking my surroundings i mentally gulp. "-not a care in the world, eh, ash?" Kiawe crosses his arms glancing at me with a smirk. Ash only chuckles in response, and soon does the class. 

"Annalece! Try not to blush like an idiot...you'll make a fool of yourself!" Promise hissed into my ear. "Annalece don't listen to her! Just be yourself." Allice paws at my ankle with a smile. I ease up, taking deep breathes. 

"Alola, class!" Kukui  cheerfully exits the Towns original cabin.  
The whole class returns the gesture. "Alola!" They cheer back. Well...all accept me. 

I never quite understood that ritual.

Olivia smiles brightly, "Your field-trip to akala island is off to an amazing start.-" "are we going to have a home ec class!" Mallow interjects. 

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves." Olivia and professor kukui chuckle. "What we need here is a dose of agility!" Kukui proposes with a smirk. 

~ Time skip ~ 

The class is lead into A beautiful stoutland farm. The class Cheers along pointing out The existence of both stoutland and herdier  who go about their lives as if oblivious to our watchful gaze. 

"We're gonna use stoutland as a ride pokemon and go on a treasure hunt!" Olivia exclaims.   
A river of chills errupts down my spine. 

As kukui and Olivia explain details, I felt promise nuzzle my cheek. "What's wrong annalece?" My gaze falls to the ground. "This is extremely dangerous! What if someone falls?? Or gets trampled by stoutland? Or bit? Or these crazy things decide using tackle on them!" I whisper hiss. 

Promise tsks judgementally. "Oh annalece you're so melodramatic. You know you won't let anything happen to these students, and neither will professor kukui and Olivia. Besides these stoutland look innocent." Promise leaps off my shoulder, scrambling to the nearest stoutland before I could scoop her into my arms. 

"Promise!! C'mon!!" I growl, but promise completely ignores me.   
Allice seems to do the Same. 

Ash gawks at every stoutland while the rest of the class goes to chose their own. 

Once everyone else finally chose their ride, promise Called out to me, and to my suprise she was perched right on the back of the very last stoutland in the stables. 

It's collar was burgundy, with a hint of violet. It's glossed brown orbs were gazing up at me. As if on cue my senses went off. 

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck abruptly stand on edge.   
"Looks like the only way out of this is you stoutland." I kindly pat the Pokemon on the head, with a warm smile.


	15. 15

~ annalece ~

As soon as Olivia and professor kukui allowed us to leave, I quickly lead my stoutland all the way behind the farm. 

Promise is literally Sitting on my head while allice is trailing behind in adgitation. "Okay guys. Somethings definetely gone wrong. I need to do a quick perimeter run okay?" 

Promise nods, but allice furrows her eyes in response. "Annalece! This could get you in trouble! What's gonna happen when Olivia and the professor find your pokemon, and your stoutland without you!!" I ignore allice before shifting. 

Stoutland stares up at me wide eyed. Promise only paws at stoutlands fur in reassurance. "You guys cover for me, got it?"   
Before allice could respond I huntch down onto my front paws and disperse into the woods. 

My paws thump against the earth, and my heart rakes against my chest. I knew doing this could risk alot, but duty calls. Getting in trouble is something I used to fear; although losing the people I care about is something far more terrifying to me. 

I scan the area for anything suspicious. I get good glances at my peers riding off into different areas of the farm. I stay within the shadow line of the trees in hopes of avoiding being seen. I knew I could easily project an illusion but if I use all my energy on something that simple; when danger occurs I need to be at my best, which means I need to be healthy. 

"Zoroark?? W-What are you doing so far out here." On second thought. Maybe desguising myself should've been top priority.   
I whirl around, only to find ash and his stoutland Sifting through the dirt. 

"None of your concern human. Be on your way." With that I leap into the trees and Remain as hidden as possible. "Zoroark, You know I can still see your tail!" Ash growls. 

Soon that same tingling sensation in my spine caught me off guard. I clench onto the tree and use honeclaws; climbing towards the top. I hoped maybe I'd get a good view of the area, and I'd find whatever's making me so jittery, but I found nothing. 

So I leap down from the tree.   
I stand up tall. I never really stood so close to my peers like this. I realised I was alot taller in this form, and found myself looking down on ash. "There's something not quite right about this area." I state, without a drop of expression upon my face. 

"Whataya mean?" I turn back to him, "you musn't worry ash. I'll make sure no one is harmed, carry on with your island activity. Try not to Go out in the open." I turn and begin trotting away.   
"Wait!! Zoroark...how do you know my name?" 

I grow tense, and ponder allowed the first thing that Comes to mind. "Well I did only see you all yesterday it's about time I've started remembering names. It's only polite- and much better than calling each of you 'human'." He smiles vibrantly, "hehe yeah. I forgot. thanks alot zoroark." 

"For what?"   
"Well you're always doing stuff to help people. If it weren't for you I'm sure alot of people would've gotten hurt." I blush slightly.   
"Well, you're welcome then." I respond with a smirk and I'm then on my way.

My senses grow irritable, the deeper I traveled. I couldn't help but wonder, what could be happening in a Stoutland farm that'd cause this much trouble? 

I then mentally face palm. No wonder my pokemon thought I was overreacting...it's crazy how sensible and mature I am when I'm In this form. Although what I was doing could get me into trouble; it was to protect my friends. And I'm willing to do anything for them. 

 

~ Promise ~

There we sat all the way behind the stoutland stables. I'm playing with stoutlands fur while he's laid down; leaning against the Wooden planks lining the wall.

Allice would pace anxiously back and fourth; stoutlands gaze followed her as Well. "Why is she taking so long!! Shouldn't she be back already!" I roll my eyes, padding stoutlands long Coat of fur. "She literally just left five minutes ago. Relax. Have faith in annalece I'm sure she'll be here in no time." 

"You say that now! But what's going to happen when An hour flies by!" I snicker at that.   
"You have no idea how to tell time do you." She glares daggers at me.   
"We're pokemon!! The only way we can tell time is if Our trainer is telling it to us." Allice goes back to pacing around. I sigh and defeat, nibbling at my paw before dragging my scratchy tongue against my glistening shiny fur. 

"So is she a pokemon or, a trainer?" Asks a dumbfounded stoutland with a puzzled expression. "Well...I guess you could say she's a trainer and a pokemon." 

Stoutland only seems to be More confused than before. "I'll tell you what she is!! She's stupid for going off like that!! Yeah I get she's doing this to protect them, but who in the name of arceus is going to protect her!!!" Allice roars. 

I immidiately pounce onto her, in adgitation. "You need to stop griping so loud. You're going to get us caught!" I hiss. With that I step off of allice with a soft expression. 

She crosses her tiny mouse paws in frustration and goes back to pacing, only this time She's mumbling angerly under her breath. 

"If you're so worried why don't we go look for her?" Allice whips her head around, "are you crazy! She told us to stay here!!" I thought for a moment. "She told us to cover for her she never told us to stay. Besides, I'm really hungry." I whine in fake agony. "I know where we can find the sweetest berries on Akaka island. Hop on!" Stoutald rushes to his paws. I smile up at him; my eyes practically sparkling with Joy. 

Allice stares up at us with rage. "Are you two nuts?!?!?! Now we're really fried!" I roll my eyes yet again. "Come on! We're just going to go get something to eat, then we'll be right back. Besides whats the worst that could happen?" 

Allice scurries onto stoutland right next to me, still adgitated. "I can think of several thousand things that could go wrong!! An endless lists Of absolutely horrifyingly wrong things!!!! We could get attacked by garbodor or eaten by sharpedo!! We could fall into a whole or get Chaced by beedrill-"you know sharpedo live in the water right." I interjected. 

We set off into the woods, hopefully we'd find hords of Berries. I felt like I've never been this starving in all my levels. Then again...I told myself that yesterday. 

 

~ Annalece ~

I found myself Pilfering about an old volcano only to find kiawe And his stoutland here as well.   
Whatever drew my senses out had to have been somewhere around her, otherwise I wouldn't feel so anxious. 

I hunch behind a few rocks on the tips of the volcano. I stare down at kiawe, whose obliviously searching for an artifact of his own. 

I couldn't help but blush...I mean...it's kiawe!!! He's just so...shirtless all the time. It's hard not to look at him. 

I shake my head clearing my thoughts. I'm supposed to be making sure he's safe not spying on him! I mentally face-palmed. 

As kiawe keeps going- although the surface in which I'm clenching onto was slightly slanted- I easily use honeclaws in order to prevent tumbling to the ground and keep following him. 

A glint of brightness shown just a few feet in front of him. That's when it hit me. 

This was some sort of trap. 

I leap in front of him, before standing up tall. I tried not to blush, but soon realised it was okay to act normal considering the fact that I'm in a different form. 

"Huh!?" He Exclaims evidently startled. "Sorry for the scare." I extend both hands and motion for him not to be afraid. He tilts his head in curiosity. 

"Hey, you're the zoroark from yesterday." He points out as a matter of factly. "What are you doing all the way out here?" I glance from him to the trail behind me. "That." I responded bluntly. 

"Uh. Is there supposed to be something there?" He quirks a brow. "Yes, but of course you can't see." With that I step forward, into the path. 

Mere seconds later i felt something clamp down onto my ankle. Metal blades sink into my flesh and fur. Without so much as a wince I lift my ankle into view.   
"See?" I gaze down at my ankle which is now dripping with blood.

Kiawe's eyes widen. He leaps off his stoutland running over to me.   
"You didn't have to do that!! You could've just told me there was a trap!" He snarls; his face drenched in worry. 

I he kneels down on one knee, "here let me help you with that." I shake my head and bring back my newly injured ankle. Observing its details of what looked to be a beware trap, "stupid pokemon hunters." I grumbled. 

Kiawe tried prying it's fang like blades from my ankle, but I backed away. "Don't worry it'll be fine. I am a pokemon after all." I tease. "But...it's bleeding! Pokemon don't normally bleed!" He hisses back. 

I ignore him, and continue on my path. I needed to find the scource of this trap. I knew this could only be the Work of pokemon hunters, which meant even my pokemon were in danger. 

I bolted away as fast as possible mentally griping at the mind churning pain surging from my left ankle Up to my abdomen. I didn't really know what to do about that, but I did know I had no time to worry about my own well being. I needed to find these pokemon hunters before they steal anymore pokemon, and more importantly; before they set anymore traps. 

Even if it would kill me. I'd do anything to protect my friends.


	16. 16

~ annalece ~ 

I'd stagger about the woods Trying with all my strength to pry the stupid bewear trap off my ankle but it just wouldn't budge.   
My lack of opposable thumbs might just be the problem, but if I try to shift back this trap could snap my bone. So I just continue stumbling through the woods in hopes of Getting back to the stoutland stables soon. 

Once I finally made it back, I scanned the area to find my pokemon but they're no where to be seen. 

I felt my heart rake against my chest, letting this toxic situation get the best of my thoughts.   
I thought I told those heathens to stay put!!! I shake myself from my thoughts and try my best to run soley on instinct. 

But seconds later i ran into Olivia.  
"Oh zoroark!!! You poor thing!" She exlaims with a look of devastation, running over to me.   
I'm startled by the sudden movement; tripping over my own feet "wait, I-I don't have time for this I need to-" 

"Hey Olivia are you okay? I thought I heard you screaming, I was just about to ring the bell." And of course professor Nosy-ass decides to strode over my way just when I'm amidst my own Damn crisis. 

"Don't move to much sweety, you're going to hurt yourself- I just found zoroark- look at its Ankle." I roll my eyes and face-palm. "I'll go get some medicine just try and hold it still." Kukui dispersed into the building. 

"Now how did you end up all the way out here?" She pries at the Trap; her face glossed with sweat. "This thing just-" she grunts in adgitation, "-doesn't seem to want to come off!" She growls. "It's no use! There isn't much time!" 

"Oh stop exaggerating I'm sure It'll come off soon I just- need to-"  
"No I mean, there's-" before I could finish I felt A mind churning pain shoot up my leg, followed by slight relief. She fell backwards. "W-woah. That actually feels alot better." I mutter blushing. I gaze down at the wound before shaking my muzzle. "Wait- I mean. I have to get out there now! The pokemon are all in serious danger." 

She quirks an eyebrow, as kukui shows up with a first aid kit.  
"This is going to sting, but it'll help it heal. Trust me." I narrow my eyes mockingly. I mean, is this how pokemon feel when they're being treated all the time? 

I can't imagine what it's like to be unable to communicate; Although for me, it doesn't seem like there would be much of a difference. 

They just ignore me no matter what I say. 

Before I knew it my wound had disappeared. I didn't really feel a sting, which was strange. As soon as they let me move again, I rushed to my paws and bolted into the woods.

I followed their tracks. My nose twitches with every turn, I couldn't help but stress. It was only a matter of seconds before kukui was going to-

I was shaken from my thoughts by the bell echoing within my skull. I clutch onto my hair in shock, "this is bad this is very very bad." I whirl in my tracks before bulletting past the trees and over to the farm. 

I had to act fast. The only thing I could think to do was.....an illusion!!!

Suddenly the perfect idea had come to mind. I shifted Into that of a spearow and sore into the sky, where dozens of other spearow squak an delight; probably because flying is just so amazing. "Hey guys do you think you could keep an eye out for a stoutland, a pikachu, and a shiny litten??" they exchange awkward glances, but they nod. "Thank you so very much!" 

Their colour mesh with the blueness of the sky, as they fly in different directions scanning the area. Just then I remembered   
"Also! Be careful! Steer clear of the pokemon hunters!" 

With that I sank back to the ground leaving the spearow to their little assignment. I still felt highly stressed out, but when i shifted back it was like my entire mood changed. 

Maybe the responsibility of being the hero as zoroark has helped me to cope under pressure? I didn't really know. But I did scramble back to the stables yet again in hopes of projecting the ultimate illusion.

~ promise ~

After about fifteen minutes of listening to allice gripe and stress, we eventually found ourselves in a big Beautiful garden. 

Dozens of berries as well as mushrooms and multiple vegtables, caught my eye.   
Stoutland glances back at allice and eye with a smile. "Feel free to eat as much as you'd like, the only pokemon that actually eat in these areas are usually herdier, lillipup, and stoutland."

I lept onto the ground before thrusting myself up a tree. My claws sink into the wood as I crawl upwards, eyeballing the sweetest berry dangling from the tip of a tree branch. 

"What are you doing?! You're not gonna be able to get down from there you know!!" I ignore allice's  
Griping and continue to climb until finally I used fury swipes. 4 berries were knocked to the ground, all but the one dangling at the edge of the branch. 

I grumbled under my breathe, "come on berry!" I slowly crept to the edge of the branch, before hearing a sudden crunch. "Uhh not good." I squeak as the branch falls to the ground, I hug it to my chest waiting for the grounds impact. When i felt something squish instead i realised i hadn't quite crashed into the ground, I had landed on stoutland. 

"Hehe, my bad." I chuckle before sliding down it's tail- still hugging the branch closely to my chest. 

We all munched on the berries in delight, even allice; Although the entire time she held a thoughtful gaze. I wandered what must be going through her mind. 

We all had finished up our food, and rode stoutland through the woods in hopes of returning back to the farm when a loud thwip breaks the silence. 

We're engulfed in what seemed like a sea of strings, but when our bodies slang into a hault we realised it was a net. 

I tensed up in fear, I hadn't felt so much anxiety course through my veins at once in too long.   
I couldn't help but quiver in fear.   
It was then I knew, i should've listened to Annalece and stayed put. This could only be the Work of pokemon hunters. 

And they were going to take me away from my first real trainer.


	17. 17

~ Annalece ~

Prancing back and fourth through the woods, trying to make up my mind had soon gotten really annoying. I honestly would rather, be in trouble with kukui than lose my pokemon so...

I had no clue what it was I was wanting. 

Until I felt my senses pick away at my thoughts. My ears twitch, and a rather familiar scent blissfully blew against my nose. My heart began thrumming. 

I knew what it was I needed to do. 

There I was once again bolting off through the woods, the sound of wind whipping against my fur pounded against my ears. 

I tracked down the scent as fast as I possibly could. 

I lept through trees, tore through bushes. I found my nose grazing different gardens as well as different Patches of dirt, until their scent grew stronger. 

I eventually tripped over somebody, tumbling to the ground once more. "Zoroark? You're all the way out here?" I dust myself off and rush to my paws, "for some reason the adult humans have decided to ignore what I have to say, let them know there are pokemon hunters in the area, and um...Annalece will be back soon, tell them Annalece went to go rescue her pokemon." Mallow grows wide eyed, "pokemon hunters?! I'll tell them straight away. Stoutland let's get back as soon as possible." With that I begin bolting away once again,   
Silently hoping my pokemon are safe. 

~ promise ~

"Well would ya look at that, a shiny litten. Haven't seen many shinies in alola." A man who reeked of old pineneedles and cat litter throws me and allice into a small cage. 

Stoutland seems adgitated but mainly because allice is practically hyperventilating.   
"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!!!! I TOLD YOU ALL!! BUT NOOOOO WE JUST HAD TO RIDE OFF LIKE A BUNCH OF WILD HOOLIGANS AND NOW WE'RE BEING POKENAPPED!!" I roll my eyes, "allice, I know more than anything you'd much rather freak out right now, but we can't. We have to get back to Annalece, and warn her about the pokemon hunters she's a pokemon too remember??" 

Allice grows teary eyed and heaves a long sigh. "You're right. We can do this, so long as we stay calm." She rubs her cheeks creating an electric shock, in hopes of communicating with ash's pikachu. 

"Now, I'm sure I could try to use thrash on the cage doors, but I'm not sure if I can pull it off the way I did during training." I close my eyes and picture the Battle I had with allice. 

The way my paws bounced against the ground as well as the heat in which engulfed my body In what felt like a shower of flames. 

I tried so hard, but without Annalece i wasn't sure if I could do it. 

Suddenly I heard a strange voice, it rang from beyond the cage. In fact, it seemed to be in the sky.   
"There they are! You guys go get the wild spearow from before, and we'll try stalling them from moving the box with wheels, got it?" There were chirps and squaks but eventually I noticed a wild  
Spearow???

One ducks it's head in front of the cage doors, "don't worry! You're going to be out soon. It looks like there's more than just you two locked up in here." It clenched the cage doors between its Feet, using peck on the locks, but for some reason they just wouldn't budge. 

I hoped Annalece had sent these spearow, otherwise I didnt exactly want to worry about being sold to some evil man. I have to be there for Annalece, if she loses her pokemon again she'll hate them again. I couldn't do that to her. 

~ kukui ~

It was about time for us to wrap up the treasure hunt. I couldn't help but think about that strange zoroark that's been following us lately. There's no doubt it was a strong pokemon, and it consistently risks it's life for the students. I just can't for the life of me figure out why. 

Eventually the students came pouring back into the meeting area, with the treasures that they've collected. Mallow being one of the last. 

"Professor Kukui!! Olivia!!" She leaps off her stoutland panting in exhaustion, i quirk a brow but no doubt rush to her aid in concern. "There's pokemon hunters on the reserve!!! They've got annalece's pokemon, zoroark told me Annalece went to go save them. We have to go help!" Olivia and I exchanged guilty glances, "that could've been what zoroark was so worked up about when we helped it with the bewear trap on its poor ankle." Olivia glances to the students, "you all go make sure all your pokemon are still with you, and we'll go help Annalece." 

We then disperse into the woods in hopes of finding Annalece and helping her. I was slightly disappointed that she felt like she couldn't come tell me; her teacher, when something like this happened. Hopefully zoroark would be there soon to help protect those pokemon, and Annalece from any danger. She is a child after all. 

~ Annalece ~

After tracking the scent of my pokemon I found myself storming through the woods, until suddenly I notice that flock of spearow flying above me. I quickly shift into that of a spearow, but the lack of energy made it difficult to fly. I still managed to work my way into the air though, and the pokemon noticed me on the spot. 

"We found the pokemon hunters! This way!" They squak. I heave an intense sigh of sheer relief, and follow them. 

We soar about the sky until I notice a small but old truck trying to get past the very group of pesky spearow I needed to aid me in this rescue mission. 

I felt rage sink into my veins with pure Anger scorching my senses, I knew exactly what I wanted to do to these sick evil human beings. Yet I still needed to be civilized. 

I dive in front of the truck and shift mid-air before landing on the ground with a thump. 

I knew at this point my eyes must've been scorching bright red. I was truly 

Pissed the fuck off. 

I clench my paws into fists dispight the lack of opposable thumbs..and pinkies of course. 

I growled, before releasing an ear piercing roar, at the top of my lungs. "Get that thing!!! It's worth a fortune!! Look at that strength!!" 

Instantly I was surrounded by 4 to 8 men, large and angry. An electrovile aided them. 

"You seriously wanna do this? This is gonna be Quite the joke!" I scoff and cast an illusion, in which absolutely terrified the opposing pokemon. I used it's fear to its advantage before using dark pulse. I pounced onto the center of the opposing threat like it was nothing, and it's body flung over the entire truck. 

I felt ropes being thrown at me, wrapping around both arms. My legs were tangled in them as well.   
I pull the ropes and swing all men around in consistence until finally they're so dizzy they winde up collapsing to the ground. 

One stayed behind the wheel, and tried bulletting past me. I roar once more, before leaping on top of the truck. I tore the roof from the Truck apart using hone claws. 

I grab the driver by the back of his shirt, before roaring right in his face. I use psychic and place him on the ground, and cast in illusion to make it seen like he was trapped in a net. 

I lept in the drivers seat, and brought the entire vehicle to an abrupt hault; slamming on the breaks with a huff. 

I run from my spot in the seat, then found my pokemon, alongside stoutland in the back of the truck. There also seemed to be a rockruff, with a coat similar to promise's accept it was black and white. 

 

There was also a vulpix, with a coat I couldn't exactly explain. There were twinkling pieces of its tail, but also hues of dark blue violet and purple. 

 

Both pokemon were skin and bones. I used yawn, and Put them both into a deep sleep. I take 2 pokeballs out, one being a great ball, and the other being a regular red and white pokeball. 

I used the great ball on the rockruff, and the vulpix was used in the normal one. 

I knew I needed to help these pokemon, I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep either of them. I did know that they needed a safe place to eat and rest. in order to be released they'd need to be stable enough to do so. 

I was suprised to hear the click, and both pokemon being successfully captured. 

I then punch through the other cage doors, embracing my pokemon on the spott. "Thank arceus you guys are okay!!!!! I thought I would lose you!!" I squeak feeling tears trickle down my fuzzy cheeks. 

Suddenly something clicked in my mind. "Wait a minute!!!! You two were supposed to stay put!" I grumble. 

"I'm sorry Annalece...It was my fault this happened..." promise confessed; her face drenched in guilt. Allice seemed to have been going on some sort of mental breakdown, stoutland just licks me. "Itll be okay, we'll get this all sorted out later. Lets get you two out of here, and you back to your stables stoutland." 

I shift back, feeling my fur slip back into the crevices of my skin. I feel just a tad bit guilty because the 2 pokeballs dropped to the ground. I noticed someone picked one up after i collected the other, and look up to find kukui; with Olivia trailing behind. 

I felt A twinge of shock, when I realise exactly what just happened. Especially considering the look on his face when I looked up to see him. "Uhh. How long w-were you standing there?" My face heats up, I felt myself go into immediate shock when he finally responds. 

"Y-You're a pokemon??"


	18. 18

~ Annalece ~ 

"W-Well I uhh, ummm...it's just. I think...I'm..." before I could finish I felt promise leap onto my shoulder. She waves her paws, slightly losening the tension in the conversation but not completely thawing it out. "You're having an illusion, this is all a dream." I face palm grabbing promise by the tail, "way to make thing more awkward little buttmunch." I scoop her up into my arms. 

"We should get back now, it's getting late. I think that concludes our Treasure hunt for today, this wasn't exactly what I hoped would happen but hey; at least we've learned one new thing that we didn't know yesterday." Olivia sighs, patting me on the back for reassurance, but the shock on kukui's face never quite slipped until we finally got back to the Stoutland stables. 

When we got back I was quickly embraced by mallow, and to my suprise; the rest of my friends had done the same. "Im so glad you're okay!!" Squeals mallow, "you too promise." Ash gives promise a scratch on the ears, and allice ran over to pikachu blushing but they rubbed tails so; I guess they're happy now. 

The entire way back I stared down at my feet in sorrow. I couldn't exactly grasp the concept of kukui just staring at me like that. 

Does he..see me as a monster? Does this mean I'm...like...strange in his eyes now? I'm sure he's connecting the dots- especially considering my disappearances-   
As we walk right now. 

When we got back to the cabin, everyone had gone to sleep. Not me. I scurry alongside the outside; hands gently grazing the walls.   
My breathes hitch, and eventually I scrambled away through the woods. 

Luckily there was some sort of beachside and it was there I allowed Myself to shape shift; and lay back and allow my shiny coat to obsorb the moonlight. 

I knew this very moon I'm staring up at right now, my mother would be gazing at as well. through the small window in front of the sink in the kitchen; doing the dishes alongside her Cute little clefairy. 

I wondered if it'd wind up evolving while I was out. 

I thought about the strange pokemon I had found in those cages today, and wondered how they wound up in the clutches of those sadistic pokemon hunters. 

I especially thought about that vulpix. I had never seen anything like it before. How strange is it that I always end up encountering The pokemon with odd colors? Although I wouldn't quite call them odd...I guess you could call them unique. 

Maybe sense I'm shiny, I have a greater chance of attracting shiny pokemon, but there's no real way of telling. 

I close my eyes, and imagine myself...as a normal girl.

Some normal alolan girl in an alternate universe, with her Cute little zorua prancing around the grass together playing pokemon tag. I thought of combing its hair and making pokepuffs side by side. 

I couldn't help but smile. 

But then, darkness appeared.   
I saw her, caged. Taken from me, crying out for help. I couldn't shift so, I couldn't leap in the air and catch her. I couldn't shift, so I couldn't chase after her faster than the speed of light. 

I couldn't shift so...

I couldn't save her. 

 

Soon I felt someone's presence blocking the moonlight. I opened my eyes, fear ridden and wild.   
It was...professor kukui? 

"The moon looks Really beautiful on the horizon line at this time of night. Sometimes pokemon even swim to the surface of the water to Watch together." He takes a seat beside me. Shock blowing me away but relief still washes over me. 

"Yeah. My mom and I used to have this lakehouse, and we would climb to the roof to watch the sunset. My dad would get so mad, he'd storm all over the house trying to find us." I chuckle, and he does the same. 

"You know, I'm not upset with you Annalece. I just feel...bad you felt like you couldn't talk to anyone. But it does explain why you've got those bracelets." He motions to the z ring on my left wrist, and the mega stone in my right. 

I slipped both bracelets off, revealing the jewels in which were Engraved into my furr, as well as my skin when I'm In human form. "I was wondering how you'd gotten that z ring orr, but it doesn't explain how they got there." 

I sigh, and draw small figures in the sand, "once upon a time there was a family. 

"They lived in a beautiful green meadow, in the alcoin region. This was, I guess your average nuclear family. Two parents, and then one child." My claws dance around the sand, pictures slowly but surely forming against my dark glistening Nails. 

"The family wasn't exactly wealthy, so when they moved to such a beautiful meadow it was amazing. And when this family moved to The meadow it was filled with a variety of beautiful pokemon." 

"Little did this child know that the reason they had moved in the first place was to follow father's work. He was a scientist bent on discovering ways to make humans adapt to the earth the way pokemon do."

"In the beginning, father had plenty time. He'd even spend time with his child, at times but...the older this child had gotten, the more her father would grow obsorbed into his work."

"...And strangely the longer they stayed, the more pokemon had started vanishing. So of course the child grew lonely."

"The child would bother her father, although this was never her intention. The father evidently grew irritable and tired of the child distracting him from his work. And when the child would go bother her mother, the mother complained that she'd be unable to get anything important done. "

"So the father had gotten this child her very own pokemon. A zorua. The zorua and the child were so happy together. The child would take great care of that zorua..." 

[ Flashback ]

Oh zorua, I'm so glad I have you. Without dad, things have gotten so lonely. And mommy is getting sad. 

'Zoru zu, rua' she'd chirp in response. 

[ Flashback ending ]

" But with all the time the father had spent trying to conduct so many experiments, eventually mother grew furious. She claimed that rather was losing his mind; he was capturing wild pokemon against their will and testing them. "

"So the mother decided to try and leave him." 

"When the mother had decided to leave; the father saw no since and playing nice anymore; and he needed so badly for this experiment to work. "

"So he stole the child and the zorua."

"The child fought back; large mutant pokemon were created by him in hopes of holding this child hostage, but zorua wasn't having it. Zorua fought off the pokemon. "

"She fought off so many pokemon that she had finally...Finally evolved."

"This was exactly what the father had wanted."

"Both Creatures in the same state of mind. In sync. Father thought that the only way for His experiment to work was to fuse the mind and body of a pokemon and their trainer as one." 

"But what he didn't know was that one spirit would be sacrificed in the making."

"But this didn't matter to him.   
He fused the two beings together, despite the gut wrenching screams, and the plead from either end."

"The mind of the childs beloved zoroark had been taken.  And at this point it felt as if she had lived two lives, obtaining the move shapeshift in the process."

"She decided that she would destroy the machine as well as the equipment her father so foolishly created. Though she was stuck with these powers and...An overwhelming hatred for pokemon."

"This child had quite the burden on her shoulders, especially when father started tracking her down. So she had to keep her life as a pokemon, and her human life seperate. She kept this secret from her mother, in hopes of preventing, putting her in danger."

"She believed that so long as she had these abilities she needed to do anything to protect her mother. But wound up becoming some sort of hero, even after the two moved."

"That very child, couldn't possibly be me." 

I noticed kukui's eyebrow quirking in suprise, "of course the story may belong to me but. My past isn't what defines me, and I'm not that fearful child who would cower behind her zorua.   
I am me. A strong powerful hero, with...a lot of baggage yeah...but A hero nonetheless." Kukui smiles at me, and embraces me in a big hug. 

"You're a good person annalece. I'm proud to have you as one of my students." I felt my cheeks flush vibrantly. 

I soon ease into the hug. It had been so long since I've had a father figure in my life, and for once I was actually relieved that he was here. He's usually annoying. 

I knew everything would be okay, but I still had alot of questions i needed to answer.

But for now, I was just going to have to sit back and play It by ear.


	19. 19

~ Annalece ~

Have you ever sat and done something, Then you get the feeling you've already done this before? 

Like you're reliving that very moment all over again?

I guess you could say that's how I feel right now, dragging my feet across the cabin floor, after a long night of tossing and turning like I did. 

The sun had barely met the dark blue sky. By the time dawn truly broke its way against the surface of the ocean I found myself going to the pokemon center, and handing off my recently caught pokemon to nurse joy, in hopes of healing them. 

Of course my pokemon were following close by. Allice scampered at my feet, while promise remains sound asleep in my back pack. 

I was suprised to find the class already awake and roaming about, planning their whereabouts for the day. I often envy how simple their lives can be. I wish I could live the simple life, and this world could be normal so that I May plan ahead in piece. 

Promise breaks the silence, with a thick yawn. "Why do we always have to wake up so early." She whines. "Well, you know what they say. The early spearow gets the wurmple. " I tease, bopping her nose with a smirk. 

We walk into the pokemon center, the scent of pancakes And sausage fills the air. Promise's eyes light up, but allice just looks slightly more relieved.   
"You two go have at it. I've gotta get these pokemon healed up." I nod them off, although promise ended up dispersing into the piles of pancakes by the time I started speaking. I couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Welcome to the pokemon center! Would you like to rest your pokemon?" Nurse joy asks with a bright smile, "yes please and thanks. Do you guys happen to have any coffee?" She takes my pokemon with a smile and points over to a small coffee maker in the corner of the room. 

I smiled, thanking her with a wave before meandering over to the coffee maker. 

Soon I notice Lana strolling in with popplio, collecting materials for what seemed like fishing. Ash  came in as well, alongside pikachu who scrambles over to popplio only to be bubbled. He didn't exactly seem to mind. I was to tired to allow my thoughts to tune in with theirs. 

"Lana what are you doing with that rod?" She smiles glancing back at ash, "performing maintenance, I'm going to catch a mega gyarados in the wild."   
Ash interjects roaring with shock as well as excitement, "A MEGA GYRADOS?! OH MAN!!" I sneeze coffee through my nose, giggling to death. "AWESOME!!! I HAD NO IDEA YOU COULD DO THAT!!!" He Exclaims. 

Lana sticks her tongue out teasingly, "kidding." She smirks.   
Ash seemed to have melted into a literal pile of ashes, at the disappointment. "There's no such thing as a mega gyarados in the wild." Rotom; seemingly invisible until now, finally retorts in the same disappointment as well. 

"But I am going fishing. Since we're on Akala, its ideal." She smiles confidently, a fierce look clear in her eyes, "I'll fish for its biggest catch." 

the disappointment washes over ash, "fishing huh? We all did that together before. Well except Annalece i don't think she was here yet." I roll my eyes at that. 

"You guys can come too if you'd like." Popplio and pikachu yip in excitement which, ends up popping the bubble. Pikachu falls into the floorboards with a smack.  
'So much for floating' he grumbles 

"OH YEAH!!!!" Ash pumps his fist in The air, though I hesitate. "Great! I'll catch the biggest one!"   
Something seemed to have clicked in his head at that point, "oops, I don't have a fishing rod." 

Lana happily gives ash the spare she had tucked away somewhere. Which I found odd, I thought people only stored things behind their back in cartoons. 

"My families motto is always have a spare fishing rod for friends, use this ash." She hands it off cheerfully. "Thanks alot lana!" Ash chuckles. 

Soon a familiar voice rang about the room, and the rest of the group poured in aswell. I felt my face heat up. I slid back in my seat, hiding behind my coffee cup. "Yeah, okay, but if you're coming, at least help out." Mallow grows wide eyed, "of course I will!-" 

"Kiawe, where are you going?" Ash pikachu and Lana seemed lined up together, across kiawe and them, "everybody wants to come to my place." 

"-Who Wouldn't wanna come?! It's a Real dairy farm which means butter, cheese and yogurt, made from fresh moomoo milk!!" Mallow interjects in obvious shock. Sophocles chimes into the conversation about ice cream, but I tuned them out hearing Nurse joy call out to me, "annalece! You're pokemon are all healed up and feeling much better now!" I scramble over to the counter, and happily take the pokeballs with a thankful smile. 

I slide the pokeballs in my bag, before kiawe asks, "hey Annalece wanna tag along? Or are you going fishing." I blush even brighter, but shook it off in hopes of avoiding awkwardness. "Hmm, I'm probably just going to loiter, I'm sure you'll both see me around." Before I could finish I noticed promise practically about to pop, trying to shove down another pancake, and wave the rest of the group off before rushing over to her. 

"Oh promise! You've gotta be shitting me! How are we going to train now?" I couldn't help but sigh, and scoop her Into my arms despite the fact that she looked like an oversized oran berry. 

"You said it yourself, the early uh whatever gets the whatever. I'm tired. Can we just go back to the cabin?" I heave a long sigh, "well. Fine. But I'm not sleeping, I'm taking some of this to go, so we can feed these two." I motioned toward the pokemon in my backpack, and promise only nods. 

We walk back to the cabin in silence, I had to avoid letting promise walk on her own. She'd end up rolling off, arceus knows where. 

Allice seemed Worried, I only assumed it was because of pikachu or something. "Allice, you've been pretty quiet today. Is something the matter?" She glances up at me blushing. "Oh I don't really know. I guess I'm just stressed out because I think I might evolve soon." 

I gaze down at her in suprise, "is that a bad thing??" She looks teary eyed. "It's good for most pokemon....but.." She then trails off. I think to myself...maybe allice doesn't wanna evolve??? 

Maybe I could find an everstone. That should fix things...hopefully we find it on time.


	20. 20

~ Annalece ~ 

 

Once we finally made it back to the cabin, promise scampered up the latter to the bunk bed and Went straight to sleep, while allice sort of lingered about the room. 

It was alot more open sense everyone else had already left. So I had just enough time to meet the new pokemon and feed them. 

I take a deep breathe, before releasing both pokemon from their pokeballs. 

I immidiately regret it. A piercing pain surges from my shoulder blade to my chest, once I realise what had happened I noticed the opposing rockruff must have used rockthrow. 

It leaps in front of the vulpix, growling in anger. "What the hell! I just saved you two..just nevermind-" before I could finish the rockruff nuzzles the vulpix and they both bolt for the door. 

It was then I decided to shift.   
Just as soon as I did I used psychic on both the door, and the two pokemon in which allice would now see as a threat. 

The rockruff grew wide eyed. But the vulpix, didn't exactly seem like it knew what was going on.   
'Shadow what happened?!' The vulpix grows teary eyed. "I-I'm..I-I'm handeling it!" The rockruff growls in response. 

Allice's cheeks began sparkling. Mere seconds later we all fell into a seizure like stance; enveloped in a bright, seemingly yellow light. 

My glistening shiny mane practically exploded into one big Fro, meanwhile the rest of the room as well as my body seemed to be covered in soot. "Well. Atleast one questions been answered." I sigh, the move psychic still remaining in tact. 

"Look I know you two don't exactly want to be here right now. The only reason you are is because you both seemed lifeless back in the kennels, you know the ones made by the pokemon hunters?" The rockruff quirks an eyebrow, and eases up. 

"Never mind that. What in the name of arceus are you?!" I hover them over the bed before dropping them in the sheets. I brush of its crued question, shifting back. "as I was saying, I'm just going to feed you and release you if..that's what you want." 

It tilts its head, but doesn't respond. 

I sit down in the bunk bed across from the two, and started sifting through the piles of z crystals and pokeballs in my bag, until coming across the togo box of food from the pokemon center. 

"You two must be starving. Eat up, there's plenty where that came from." Rockruff...or shadow? Glares daggers at the plate. "How do we know you haven't poisoned it??" I roll my eyes, "Why would I save you just to hurt you? That does even make any- just. Eat the damn food." With that it starts digging into the food, only to pull out small pieces. It drags them over to the vulpix who looked practically clueless. 

"Is something wrong with your friend?" It doesn't move its gaze, it only continues feeding its friend.   
"She's blind." He retorts bluntly.  
I felt my heart sink. "You eat, I'll help your friend okay?" 

It used leer, with an angered face it snarls "Don't Touch her!!"   
"I think I've got something in here that might help calm you down too." I threw it a knowing glance. It seems to be adgitated at this point. 

"Here. This is a nanab berry. It'll help calm you down. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm unique, like you two. I wouldn't go out of my way if I didn't care." I smile, and slide the berry over to shadow...or um rockruff. 

Its nose twitched as it sniffs it for a few minutes. Then it quietly eats the berry. "Now for your vulpix. Let's see here..." I lift up the vulpix and take a good look at its eyes. "This looks like a severe Case of nuzzlocke blinde, but she must have had it so long that the resting at the pokemon center didn't do anything." 

I hesitate, sifting around my bag. "What exactly have you two been doing? Did you encounter any strange pokemon?" 

Shadow swollows the last bite of the berry, "we've traveled from the slavocian region, I need to get to the ancient ruins of life, so that I May evolve. Lori and I have been traveling for so long, until we were picked up by strange men. She was forced to battle against her will." Shadow grows adgitated, but more sorrowful than irritable. "Let me guess. It was that electrovile." I point out as a matter of factly. 

"There we go!! I knew I'd find it." I chuckle. I then take out a few eye drop bottles, and dump out any old contents. 

"My mother never lets me leave home without packing her famous health remedies, you never really know what you'll encounter. This is citrus berry oil. It should fix her right up in no time." 

I mix together the citrus oil and pour it into each eye drop container. "Okay vulpix..or uh lori, this might feel a little cold on your eyes." The vulpix only glances around, despite it's blindness. She seems to only know half of what's going on. 

I slowly squeeze two small droplets on its eyes. She seems suprised at first until I start stroking her fur. "There. Just let that Kick in, and try not to blink to much." I lean over the bed and pick off small pieces of the leftover pancakes from breakfast at the pokemon center. 

I break small pieces up and feed them to her. "So, you want to evolve, you wanna stay the same, and this one needs to see?" I giggle silently. Allice whips her head up after obsorbing that last statement, "how did you know???" She blushes. 

"Allice, you're not exactly Good at hiding how you feel about something. But don't you worry allice we're going to make sure you stay this way, if that's what you really want. We'll hunt down an everstone on our way to wella volcano." 

Shadow looks up at me in suprise, and it's eyes lit up. "Y-You're going to help me too?? I'm not hurt or anything...This is more of a Destiny kind of trip.." I shook my head, "no one should have to do everything alone. Me Allice, and promise are willing to do anything we can to help out a friend in need. Besides, your destiny is just as important as this ones vision." A smile gently tugs at the corner of its lips. 

Suddenly I heard snoring. Glancing down at the vulpix I couldn't help but chuckle. I was relieved it had fallen asleep. She must have been through so much


	21. 21

~ Annalece ~ 

I was laying back for what felt like an hour, until promise woke me up, padding at my shoulder.   
"What'd I miss??" She glances over to shadow who had been staring down at lori, the Seemingly cosmic vulpix passed out in my lap. "Long story short we're going on a small trip to akala islands ancient ruins for that rockruff over there." After motioning towards shadow I move my gaze over to Lori- "But she's been blinded, so I'm waiting for the remedy I made  to kick in so she can see." 

Promise seemed suprised At this, and also slightly confused, but she doesn't press. 

'T-This feels, different." A small fickle voice murmurs. I sit up and look down at lori. She pads at her eyes with her paws, rubbing them. 

"W-Why is this...what..whats happening...I can...I-I can...see???" She looks up at me, and immidiately starts quivering. "You..." She exhales, when something in her mind seems to of Lined up. "You..healed me??? I..I can see!!! But How?!?" 

"Don't worry too much about that, we'll explain on the way. If we wanna get to the ancient ruins and back by nightfall we'd better hurry. it's barely passed noon." 

I immidiately rush around the room, finding clothes and stuffing them in my bag as well as food and random snacks. 

'Annalece? This has been on my mind for a while now.' I glance over to promise whose gazing up at me questioningly. 

Alright then, let's hear it. But we haven't got all day. "Where exactly does your bag go When you shape shift?" I ponder that question before chuckling, "it kind of just gets lost in my mane. The huge hair I get when I shift into zoroark isn't exactly my favorite part of shifting, it's protecting the people...and pokemon..I love." With that I scoop promise into my arms. 

I yelped in suprise, Lori had begun hovering around me. "W-well..I'm glad to see you're feeling better." I pat her on the head, "thanks to you."  I only smile in response, "everyone choose a traveling buddy in case we get split up." 

They all exchanged puzzled glances but divided into two groups. Shadow and lori,   
Then allice and promise.   
"But what about you?" I froze for a moment, thinking to myself.   
Then I giggle sheepishly, "uh, I've got zoroark. Come on let's hit the trails." With that, promise leaps into my bag, and allice scrambles up my back and leaps over my shoulder. Lori just sort of kept floating around. "Lori, you've probably gotta promise..or...swear to stick with shadow, I don't mind you floating around when someone's there protecting you. Okay?" She hesitated, touching her paw to her nub of a chin, but soon hovers lower to the ground next to shadow. 

We then bolt out of the cabin. I found myself bursting with excitement; running as fast as possible alongside my pokemon.   
Lori grabs shadow, and seems to have used psychic in order to keep him floating around with her. Allice is fast enough to keep up with me, and I think promise has just about fallen asleep. She usually does that in my bag. 

Suddenly I felt my entire body slam into something, and fell back. I scan My surroundings, finding professor kukui reaching out to help me back onto my feet  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Annalece. Didn't mean to knock you over like that, uh where are you headed off too?" I exhale, "well this one needs help evolving, and this one wants an everstone, so I'm going to the ancient ruins of life." He scratches his head, "why an everstone?"   
I glance down at allice, "well she wants to stay the same. Anyways, I've gotta go I'll be back as soon as possible." Although i heard kukui yelling after me, something about the stone- I ignored him. I didn't mean to, it's just....teachers are boring. 

Anyways, we sped off. Dispersing into the woods, ready to face the Stress of A great yet small adventure ahead of us. 

Cutting through small paths, we found ourselves coming across ash and lana who were quite obsorbed into fishing. I waved to them although they never seemed to notice. 

We even passed kiawe's farm, but kiawe was to busy with chores to talk. I felt bad for him, no one seemed to be helping him out, instead they just Inhaled dairy products and used the moomoo milk to their advantage. 

I waved to kiawe, and passed by his home, coming back to the trail- which led to the woods.   
Lori and allice were scared, but once I assured them Nothing would try and Battle anything as scary as zoroark- they calmed down. 

Traveling was suprisingly fun.   
There was a variety of gorgeous pokemon around this area, we even found ourselves crossing paths with a family of yungoos. 

The youngest, yungoos seemed flustered so I had asked it what was the matter. 

I guess it assumed I wouldn't be able to understand it so, it motioned towards a tree filled with oran berries and back to a small cave where, the largest- a gumshoos- looked sick to its stomach. 

"Oh poor thing! Lori, would you do me a favour and help me get some of those berries. I'm going to examine it, and make sure those will actually help." I squat down a few feet a way, with a look of concern. Allice seemed sketchy, and of course doesn't trust wild pokemon so, she stayed at my side. "I'm just going to examine you, I'm not going to hurt you or anything okay?" The poor thing coughs weakly remaining limp, it used growl but eventually allowed me to take a better look.

I laced my fingers throigh the glistening tan fur on either side of its head, and narrow my eyes to look into its sickened posture.

"It's poison pin, no wonder you're in so much pain." I stroke it's fur, as Lori placed a few oran berries I my hand. I fed it the berries, then start sifting around my bag. It felt like 10 minutes had passed before I finally found what I was looking for. "This antidote will surely heal you. All you have to do is open wide." The pokemon doesn't seem to press on my judgement, and does like so opening its mouth. 

I place the contents of the medicine on its tongue. Shadow seems to have brought a small bowl of water, made of leaves and kindly nudges it towards the gumshoos. 

After that, we waved to the family, and disperse into the woods; back to the task at hand. 

On our way around we found ourselves encountering dozens of pokemon in need of help. But happily we helped them. 

It felt like were probably never going to make it when suddenly   
I trip over a large rock panel; faceplanting into a Dirty, yet concrete like surface. 

Promise slid across it, but eventually woke up and stopped herself from sliding into the dirt.   
She threw a nasty glare my way, "uh sorry promise. I didn't see that there." Promise only rolls her eyes and scrambles back into my bag. 

A strange but feminine voice rings throughout the area. Shadow doesn't react to it, and bolts over to the Large surface. "This is it!!!! We're here!! The ruins of life!!" He squeaks in sheer excitement. 

I smile at that, and rush to my feet before meandering over to him. "So, what do we do now?" He tilts his head. "Um, I probably just wait here until something happens." I gave him a puzzled expression at that, but I don't press. 

"Well i guess we should start searching for an everstone. Right allice?" Allice smiles vibrantly, and we start scanning the area.   
There was no doubt I'd stop at nothing to help my pokemon find happiness. I was glad to help.


	22. 22

~ Shadow ~ 

 

I was so thankful that annalece helped me, but this quest was far from over. 

When the the sun is consumed by An overwhelming darkness   
It is then Fate is revealed   
For the 5 deaming eternal seconds and the eclipse's swollen effect 

One who has traveled from afar   
Will find its purpose 

I remember exactly what my grand master had told me before he slipped away from existence. 

Until of course...I met Lori. 

This is my destiny.   
I can feel it, aching amidst every bone. Carrying its way through each molecule of my body.   
A luke warm sense washes over me, when A low yet feminine voice murmurs in the distance. 

Annalece stops in her tracks, listening to the sounds of the earth. A knowing look flashed before the pools of ocean Blue orbs glancing down at the ground. 

"This is tapu Lele's territory!" She yelps. I only walk past her, sensing an incoming pressence beyond the boarder of thick lime hues Greenery. 

"The young trainer is correct, you've stumbled upon gardien territory." Soon a pink Flare hovers around the sky. 

It lowers itself to the ground, in the center of the Ruins arena.  
"do you wish to challenge me?"   
She giggles playfully. 

I confidentially strode my way over to her, only to be stopped by Annalece. "There is no way in Hell I'm letting you get Mauled my this- t-this Thing!!!" she grumbles under her breathe, probably trying to ponder up a decent insult. 

Ignoring Annalece the pokemon repeats its question, "do you wish to challenge me?" I glanced up at Annalece then back to tapu lele,   
"I do!" I exclaim with a determined look. 

Annalece grows Adgitated. "YOU'RE SERIOSLY PLANNING ON BATTLING HER!? SHE'S TOO STRONG!!!!" tapu lele used deflect. Annalece goes hurdling into The nearest tree. "Humans musn't interfere!" The opposing threat hissed before using psychic terrain. A large dome emitting Pink gas like energy was formed surrounding both me and tapu lele. 

I move my gaze over to my opponent, "You really think you're getting away with that?! You're going Down!!" I then turn to Annalece whose now pounding on the Large forcefield. 

"Annalece!! I know you only want To help me, but I have to do this on my own! Please have faith in me!!" She stumbled back, not in anger nor sorrow. She actually seemed quite shocked. 

She sighs. "You're right shadow....I'm here for you...and So are your friends okay?" I smile greatfully before focusing back on the battle. 

Tapu lele, starts off using mean look. The darkness consumes her face, seemingly in fury as well as rage. 

I simply counter using Leer, gritting my teeth. I hurl myself into the air using rockthrow.   
I launch onto the rocks, and keep through the air before using thrash. 

She dodges and my body falls to the ground. She storms over to me, using giga impact, followed by mean look once more.   
My body was soon engulfed by an overwhelming darkness, taking consistent attacks. All critical. 

I gaze over to Annalece whose now pounding on the Forcefield once more. 

On the brink of total collapse, I used stone-edge. Before she could reach me, she crashes into the stones spedily growing from the ground. 

I used the stones to my advantage but wound up slipping. She finally used focus blast, which scalded my body; pushing me into the rocks. 

A flash of glistening violet Rushed passed my sight. Ripples of darkness swim into my vision, descending behind the surface of my thoughts. 

~ Annalece ~

Anger seeps through my veins.   
It was then and there- when I saw Shadows body Just lying there- something awakened, deep within my core. 

I shifted immidiately, using psychic my fur illuminates a hue of crimson Purple energy. I tore through the overwhelming pressure of Psychic terrain using honeclaws and psychic at the exact same moment. 

Promise follows close by my side, ready to battle if necessary, which i was truly thankful for. It turned out I really needed her help right now. 

Despite being in the form of a pokemon, I was still able To get promise to pull moves in hopes of saving rockruff. 

"Promise! Use flare-blitz to distract her, I'll grab shadow okay?" Promise nods back confidently before Attacking. 

I scoop shadow into my arms, noticing a different and more overbaring degree of heat than usual. I glance over to promise and notice she's using a totally different move, it was new. 

this was overheat.   
It was critical on tapu lele, and even Drew her to Let down her psychic terrain. Soon she's engulfed in a shimmering golden flame. Within its center held the dancing silhouette my little promise's form evolving. 

I couldn't help but smile with pride but, glancing down at shadow curled into my arms; he seemed to be in slight awe. Though I sensed grave pain emitting from its heart. 

there stood before me, my newly evolved torricat; promise. A glistening white coat, although instead of red stripes it seemed more like they were blue. 

I hug shadow to my chest and grab promise before bolting out of there. I felt allice and lori dive into my mane as we Speedily Rushed out of there. 

Using hone-claws my nails sink into the treebark, as i Crawl up the trees, and tore through branch after branch. Traveling closer to the sky seemed like a smarter idea, I could at least tell where we're going by the placement of the stars. 

Thankfully we were soon far enough to avoid impact of tapu lele's heavy last resort. But the Sun had just about Used it's last drop of energy- battling when the Sun just barely meets the stars definetely has its downsides. 

Eventually we stopped, it being to late to travel- the darkness is easiest for me to travel but my pokemon aren't exactly nocturnal. 

I lay shadow down on a grassbed, created by Lori's solar beam. I'm still curious as to what her story might be, but it's not about her right now. 

I shifted back, before practically diving into my back pack; searching for that spare superpotion my Mother always packs just in case i lose my first aid kit. 

It felt like all hope was lost until Alice just grabbed the back, and dumped everything on the ground- Which was slightly adgitating at first- but when I found what I was looking for it felt worth it in the end. 

Promise nuzzles a small drink of water using a large leaf, as a bowl. I gently spray it, on any gaps or open gashes in its body. I massage wounded leg, to help take some of the pain away. 

Eventually I asked promise to pick some more leaves, and I used them as bowls for the pokemon food I had tucked away in my bag somewhere. 

When everyone was full and ready to retire for the night I had Promise used flare blitz and make a fire. 

The pokemon all sat around it munching on their food, somewhat disappointed at how the day went. "I'm sorry we never got to find that everstone you wanted allice...I know not evolving meant alot to you." Allice smiles reassuringly but still melts into A saddened state. We both earned an awkward glance from promise. 

"Uhh, I hate to interject On your very much needed sorrowful moping, But you know allice doesn't need an everstone to remain pikachu right?" 

both exchange dumbfound expressions. "Pikachu don't evolve through leveling like your average pokemon do..they actually needs a specific type of stone to evolve. I think it's a thunderstone." 

I was immidiately consumed with adgitation. "YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THAT SOONER?!"   
She smiles sheepishly, "sorry, I'm quite the chronic sleeper."  
Allice only squeaks with excitement, bolting around in circles; cheeks sparkling in delight.

~ Time Skip ~

Later on in the night, shadow had woken up. He gazed up at me with curious yet loving   
Gentle black pools of Darkness. 

He looked like he wanted to say something. growing teary eyed he turnt and started wondering over tords the darkened area under the trees. I thought for a moment,   
what would make him smile?   
Puppies, aren't exactly supposed to be moping around in sorrow.   
I couldn't help thinking, I needed to make him smile somehow. 

I stood up and slowly made my way towards him. 

I smiled warmly, sitting next to him. "Fate had reason to take your friend, rather than me."   
He muttered, glancing at me. I stroke his fur, "Oh shadow. I know evolving..It means so much to you. But maybe, don't depend on the strength of a Story to boost your self esteem. Because...not every story has a happy ending.   
Whose to say that you need to follow the rules of A prophecy, when you can write your own future?" Shadow gazes at the stars, deeply pondering my words. I felt it In my heart.

"I thought my fate was to prove my strength to no one but myself, but...I've realised I don't have the power to strengthen myself...alone." shadow sighs, laying in my lap. 

"I guess the truth is, I'm never going to evolve without a partner." At that moment, I felt my heart grow warm. I was so happy...another pokemon to add to my team. I was suprisingly glad To have more, it felt like one big family i was creating. 

"We'll do this, as a team." I pump my fist, silently though by the time I look down, shadow is already passed out with...a smile.   
I close my eyes, and drift into the stars. Being welcomed by sleep after a long, terrifying, and exhilarating day.


	23. 23

~ Annalece ~

As my eyes gently flutter open, rushing forward. My spine felt like, popcorn crackling and popping- shaking myself awake.   
I seemed to have shifted somehow in my sleep, narrowing my eyes I scan My claws and fur. 

I shifted from paw, to hand, to paw once more. Just to wake up my shifting abilities. Once I've collected my well-being I take in my surroundings. 

Blobs of dark purple seemed to have surrounded us. I shake my muzzle and rub my eyes before tumbling over the rock shadow and I seemed to have passed out on. 

I soon realise the blobs weren't just blobs. In fact they were pokemon. Seemingly Furious salandit as well as salazzle completely surrounded us. Some preparing the move flare blitz, and some Oozing poison- ready for poison pin. 

"ALRIGHT GUYS!!! UP UP UP UP UP!!!" I grab everyone one by one, returning each to their pokeballs although promise wasn't having that. She ran by my side as I bolted off towards the nearest open gap in the woods I could find. 

We ran and ran and ran, until skidding to a hault before a large Cliff. 

I scoop promise into my arms although she's alot more heavy as a torracat rather than a litten. I still carry her. 

I was ready to leap to the other edge, but wound up being pushed, over the edge by the angry mob of wild pokemon. 

I held promise against my chest as my body went tumbling over the ledge, followed by millions of very aggravated Salazzle and salandit. 

"Promise! You're going into your pokeball NOW!!" I take the pokeball and try pressing it against her forhead, though she shoves me back with her paws, "No!! I'm Not abandoning you!!!!" At this point I had no choice. 

I used yawn, she bitterly drifts off into a deep sleep. Mere seconds before my Back hit the ground knocking the breath out of me with a bone-crushing smack, I gently touch the pokeball to get head, and she Defeatedly returns. 

Pain surges from my spine to the tips of my body- where I'd least expected it. I had no choice but to slip out of consiousness; my body quivering an extreme pain.

~ Kukui ~

 

It's been literally 42 hours, sense Annalece was last seen around The camp-sight. We've already started the next activity, although it wasn't easy getting the class to relax and have fun with the thought of Annalece's worrying dissapearance on everyone's minds. 

We've been surching all around akala for Annalece, and the only leads We've gotten were about Annalece and 2 unfamiliar pokemon Battling tapu lele in the ruins of life. 

"Do you think Annalece is really going to be okay?" Kiawe asks, slightly startling me. I had been sitting on the bench at the pokemon center, waiting for nurse joy to finish resting up Ashes rockruff alongside my braviary. Staring into the ground spaced out wasn't exactly something that I'd usually do, which is probably why kiawe might be concerned. 

"I'm sure she's fine, after all she's got litten protecting her...' zoroarks probably somewhere out there too'." It felt different discussing Zoroarks whereabouts now that I knew the truth, but if Annalece doesn't want anyone to know, than for The safety of the class i need to help annalece keep that secret."

"You know there's something really strange about that zoroark." I'm shaken from my thoughts, seemingly dumbfounded, "and I'm not really sure if that's a good thing. But if it keeps my friend safe, then I have to trust it." 

I heave a long sigh, before ash comes storming into the room. "Well I'm not just going to sit here and wait for annalece to get Hurt out there!! Come on pikachu!"   
Pikachu scrambles to ash's side, "pika Pik!" It huffs in response.

The two would give off the same look of determination they held the day they battled tapu koko. I knew I couldn't argue with that.   
"Well then I have no choice." As if right on cue nurse joy exclaims, "professor kukui! Ash Ketchum, your pokemon are all rested up and feeling much better now!" 

With that we both return our pokemon, and leave the pokemon center faster than a quick attack. 

 

~ Annalece ~ 

I had finally woken back up, only to be surrounded by more Salazzle that were taken down with me. Out of rage they all attack me, though I make sure my pokemon balls are all hidden and masked behind the safety of my mane. 

Four salazzle used crunch; chomping on my arms and legs. I yelp at the impact before using shadow ball. My body emmits a glistening purple energy, before chunking spheres; in hues violet electricity slamming into each of them. 

More pile onto me, using crunch. Fangs sink into my fur, all over eventually stumbling upon a few that had been using both poison fang and fire fang. Eventually there was so much pressure seering throughout my body, my senses were instently scorched. 

With only the Mind churning rage that brews beyond the surface of my mind I Use night-daze; slowly lifting up my arms. I'd writhe in pain. at every movement I'd grit and clench my teeth, until so much pain Coursed throughout my veins- that finally.

My ball my claws, into fists. And  Slam either one at my side. All pokemon Within range, went hurling into the Walls of rock; which collapse at the sudden impact. 

Large boulders begin hurdling to the ground, and I use psychic to prevent them from caving down on the wild pokemon. They may have attacked me, but I wasn't going to let them die. 

I grab pokemon after pokemon either using psychic or slinging its body over my shoulder; at my sides. The rocks continue collapsing- slamming into my body every now and then. 

I still bullet past the debree faster than the speed of light. Me and the dozens of wild pokemon crash land into the side of the cliff, rolling into a large Oakwood tree.  
My bones felt like blades. 

I slowly but surely lifted my body off the ground, being greated by the mob of pokemon I just saved.   
They draw near me in somewhat rage, "you're going to attack me, even though I just saved you!!!" They all exchange weary glances, until a large explosion sends fire, and rocks flying over the ledge of the cliff- and they Fearfully bolt Off meanwhile I used deflect, in hopes of protecting the wild life around it. 

Using a move in the state I was in, was mind churning. I'd never felt so much pain, since I was fused this way. It was excruciating.   
No matter, i still used psychic, lifting my body above the green mossy surface, protecting as much wild life as possible. 

When I manage to finish, I painfully Huntch onto my front paws, and limp away.

It felt like hours before I could manage to even find the trail back to akala pokecenter- its the only place with a scent that I can easily remember, sickened pokemon along with pancakes and tropical berries. 

I wound up shifting in the darkened trails behind paniola town, and was suprisingly spotted by a pair of blobs that I'd felt slightly familiar with. 

But I fainted before I could get a better glance.


	24. 24

~ Annalece ~ 

[ flash back ] 

As the blobs slowly become recognizable, I lean against a tree in order to reclaim a little bit of energy. 

"Annalece!! Can you here me?!"   
I tried speaking, but no words came out. Instead I cough up drops of blood, before collapsing into someone's arms. "We've gotta get her to the pokemon center Now!" 

[ flash back ends ] 

 

The last few words I remember hearing, eventually faded into a big blob of mesh. 

When I wake i take in my surroundings. I glance down at my hands to make sure I hadn't shifted in my sleep. 

I heave a dry sharp breath, although I still ached all over   
I was quite relieved. 

Recollecting my thoughts I carefully scan my wherabouts. Being in the cott of the nearest pokemon center was something to be greatful for, but when i look back on what happened; I felt A twinge of pain reverberating within my chest. It felt like a surge of power, but I wasn't quite sure. I was glad to be alone,   
Then I felt better about loitering over to the mirror in the corner of the room. 

I looked completely normal physically, although my close were a mess. My jeans were littered with holes and burn-marks. The center of My shirt must have gotten torn from the fall.

Suddenly something twinkled against the glinting room light- catching my attention. It was like an orb of some sort, it's colours changed In consistence, along with my eyes. Fear soon courses through my veins. 

To say I was frightened would be an understatement, I was absolutely horrified. What was it? Some sort of mega stone? Or maybe it's a new type of medicine... ? Will it control some sort of new power? How was I supposed to control it??? 

So many questions have my mind boiling. I needed to figure out a way to hide it, but I could barely understand what it was now..or what it meant about me. 

I gently graze the it with my index finger, curiously. 

Adapt 

Those words felt like a hymn within the body of my mind.   
I couldn't understand what was going on, I gaze down at my hands. I narrow my eyes hopeful that would do anything. 

When I felt at ease I only sigh. But then...my hands start- glitching.   
From light paws, to dark paws, to dagger like claws to Electrified ones. I face the mirror, and realise...my entire body was shifting. I'd change In consistence- it was as if, my body had remained in the form of zoroark, but my coat..the way I looked. It kept changing. Flickering. 

Adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt. Those words kept Repeating in my mind, like a voice hidden in my brain. I couldn't stop it, I could only clench onto my hair in irritation, and growl. My heart rakes against my chest. With every thrum, there's a new change. Zoroark begins to look more, more, and more, different. And eventually i couldnt even think straight. 

The world around me went in slow motion but my body just kept shifting;  My agility accelerating...

My breathes hitch, and I stumble back, landing on the ground with a huff. My body abruply shifts back.

The sound of muffled voices soon overpower my thoughts.   
The door to the room opens revealing All my friends, and of course professor kukui. 

"Annalece!!" They exclaim, bolting over to me, and we all hug. I was glad to have people this close to me. Dealing with this alone could've resulted in my very demise. And I wasn't sure if anyone could be ready for that. 

"What happened to you? You were gone for almost two days!" Kukui snarls, "wondering off like that for so long is completely unacceptable. You could've gotten killed on you-" suddenly a glint of understanding washes over his glossed orbs, as if he'd just realised something. 

"But really where were you?" Kiawe asks, "there have been search parties sent all around akala looking for you..." Lana gave a face of concern. 

I don't say anything, I only scan the room for my backpack. When I finally spot it, I rush over to grab it from beneath the cott. I take out my pokeballs, and finally release my pokemon like so. 

Promise leaps out before glaring daggers at me, but shadow, lori, and allice practically trample me.   
"I was trying to help these two find something they'd been traveling so long in search of." Lori turns around, noticing the ball of white fluff- snowy perched in lillies arms. 

She hovers over to it, before smiling and padding at snowys curly cloud like Fur. Snowy only chirps in response, and I force myself to tune out as much dialogue coming between the two pokemon as possible. Promise leaps off the cott and scrambles over to ash's litten as it cleans itself. Like always, allice runs over to great pikachu- touching tails. 

"WOOAAAHH!! WHAT KIND OF POKEMON IS THAT?!" Ash roars in exhilaration slightly spooking lori. She floats over behind me avoiding ash's burning gaze, "Im not exactly sure but I think it may be some sort of cosmog vulpix.." 

"Awe come on out, I won't hurt ya." Ash chuckles, kneeling down to face lori whose sheepishly hiding behind me. "She had really extreme nuzzlocke blind, so I had to Mix something up to cure that." Kukui's gaze softens. 

"That over there is Lori, and he's named shadow. He's rockruff's shiny form." 

Mallow and Lana rush over to him, despite just barely beginning to fall asleep, "Wow!!!"   
"Hes so adorable!!" Lana and mallow's eyes sparkle in amazement. I only chuckle. 

Soon Lori finally comes out from behind me, allowing ash to stroke her fur, "you're so cool!" He laughs. 

I was relieved everyone was too busy gawking at my pokemon to notice the rainbow orb thing on my chest, but I knew if it was noticed by someone- I was never going to hear the end of it. But just when I thought things were going smoothly, 

"What's with the new necklace?" Sophocles motions towards my chest. Necklace? He thought it was a necklace? No doubt heads turned my way, so I did my best to play it off like it was nothing. 

"N-Necklace of course it's a necklace! W-What else would it be Some-stone-that-helps-alter-the-form-of-certain-types-of-pokemon-without-knowing-any-real knowledge-of-how-it-ended-up- there?! I don't know what you're talking about!" The words pored from my mouth too fast before I could even stop myself. I mentally face palm feeling every scalding gaze. It felt like everyone could practically see through me it was so intense. 

"Y-You know, I-I'm sort of tired meet you at the cabin Bye!!" With that I collect my pokemon and book it back to the cabin before anyone had the chance to interject. Promise refused to return to get pokeball, running alongside me in suprise. 

"Annalece!! What's going on?? You're- You're going so fast!" I slid to a hault, before looking both trail directions, and scrambling across it I grab promise; dispersing into the nearest alleyway. 

"I don't know!!" I squeak, "but something's happening to me- and I-It definetely has something to do with this- I point to my chest, accidentally tapping on it. 

Seconds later a series of gemstones slither from my chest forming a large circle. Promise and I stare in awe, although I still felt a mind churning fear picking away at my thoughts as to what the hell was happening   
right now. 

 

 

 

OC Info: 1.2 [ Remastered ] 

 

\----------------------------------------------------  
Zoroark aquatic form   
Adaption type: water/psychic  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Zoroark inferno form   
Adaption type: fire/dark  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Zoroark matrix form   
Adaption type: electric/steel   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Zoroark fable form   
Adaption type: fairy/ghost  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Zoroark Arial form   
Adaption type: flying/psychic/ghost  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Zoroark zygarde form   
Adaption type: dragon/ground   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Zoroark greenery form  
Adaption type: grass/poison/normal   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Zoroark ultra form   
Adaption type: steel/psychic/ghost  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Zoroark combined/fused form   
Adaption type: rock/ghost/dark

Only happens when shadow, and Annalece Fuse together. This fusion is by Choice, not By force  
\------------------------------------------------------

(which shadow hasn't evolved yet not until chapter 34. And he doesn't evolve into a hybrid, but he does evolve into an unknown type of Lycanroc)

\------------------------------------------------------  
Special ability: Adapt 

Definition: gives the user, the ability to adapt Into a variety of   
Specific pokemon types, suited to the terrain and area the user is located in. 

Can also be performed during battle- when in sync with pokemon, the user as well as the pokemon share certain qualities-lending one another the same abilities, for A short period of time


	25. 25

~ Annalece ~ 

While ash was taking his grand trial, battling the island kahuna- olivia. i had decided i would use this free time to my advantage.

There we were, at the beachside of akala island. I made sure to remain in my original pokemon form, in hopes of preventing the release of my identity. 

I never told anyone about what happened, not even kukui. I felt like I needed to avoid putting anyone in danger, especially considering the dramatic change in power. 

My pokemon are out, ready for the worst. I needed their help, if I wanted to control this. 

"Just Take it slow, if you shift too quickly Too early you might hurt yourself. Just let the change take you try not to fight it. That's how pokemon Cope with evolving."   
I pondered what Promise had told me. 

"But..well..doesnt This seem a little...suspicious? If not crazy?"   
Promise gives me a puzzled expression, I then turn to shadow. "I see what your saying. We're attacked out of no where by a ton of the same pokemon that just happened to be in the area we were traveling in..." shadow trails off.

"And suddenly I'm given a new ability." I finish, my gaze falling to the ground. 

I thought back to my father.   
The only other creature like me, mad and insane. Evil. He has to be laced somewhere in this.

I whirl around, facing Lori whose currently gnawing at her paw- possibly trying to clean herself.  
"Lori...where did you come from?" 

She slowly lifts her muzzle up to face me. "I wasn't made in an ultra wormhole like most ultra-beasts...I was created in a lab."   
My eyes widen, adgitation and regret course through my veins, but I remain calm. this couldn't have been her fault...She didn't ask to be created like this. 

Despite my calmness, I call my paws into fists, "what's wrong annalece?" I turn to promise.   
"My father." I retort, anger evident in my Piercing red eyes. 

"Y-Your father??...Annalece...I'm not sure-" I completely trash promise's response however that wasn't exactly my intent. "Do you remember where the lab that created you is located?" Lori's  right ear twitches. She hesitates before responding. "Yes but.... pokemon who go in..they..they..." She grew teary eyed, immidiately returning to her pokeball.

"They don't ever come back out." Shadow finished, in slight irritation. "That place had her traumatized...She can't really talk about it without...remembering what happened." 

I narrow my eyes, and fall to the ground; on my knees in defeat.   
"How..how could someone be so..so evil??" My voice crackles.   
My form then continues to flicker, the same jolt of energy manipulating fractions of my body. 

"We have to fix this...we have to stop him....I have to stop him...  
For the sake of this world..and for the sake of the pokemon he stole in vein." I clench my paws tighter, and with enough strength my body begins stabilizing itself. 

"But Annalece! We're not ready for a battle like this!!" I turn to promise. "I know..." 

"But with enough power, eventually a will be strong enough to defeat him. For now...we prepare ourselves." With that I rush to my feet...well...My paws. 

Standing with pride, I finally finished "together we can do anything as long as we put our mind to it...." promise nuzzles my ankle and shadow stands fierce and strong, with a bright smile.   
Allice leaps into the air pumping her mouse paw; cheeks sparkling vibrantly. 

I felt something shake in my back, before noticing a glint of Darkness as well as Violet energy.   
Lori smiles brightly, and with that we all embrace. "Together?" I ask, and every one of them exclaim in response. "Together!!" 

I couldn't help but sigh in relief.   
I was so thankful to have pokemon like them in my life, who are willing to stand by my side through the Deepest treacherous Valleys. 

~ time skip ~ 

"Shadow! Use stone edge! Allice you counter that with iron tail!"   
Shadow slams his paws in the ground, and large Dagger like stones peel out From the beach sand. Allice then Crushes them up slinging her tail across the Beach.

I immidiately shift, then use adapt. 

My body morphs, and changes, eventually molding into the strangest feeling I've ever had.   
My insides were scalding hot, but my fur glistened. Glancing into the reflection of the water, I decided to name The following form: greenery. 

Why? I had become some sort of poison, bug type creature.   
"Now Take me down!" I growl, my pokemon exchange worried looks, but immidiately began attacking. 

Promise used thrash. Her body emits a vibrantly burning flame as she charges, which pushed me; I abruptly slid back on my claws. Shadow uses rockthrow, which sent dozens of stones hurling into my direction. 

I dodged them each before being hit In the chest by Lori's focus blast. It was critical. 

I fell back, but use the fall to my advantage, flipping into the air.   
I use psychic followed by adapt.   
Although my body immidiately morphs and changes, I notice Lori's dissapearance. 

At the last moment I realised she must have used phantom force in order to get behind me. So I leap into the air only for my body to Smash into another long pile of rocks Formed by shadow's stone edge. 

Lori used blizzard- flakes of snow shower into my direction as she's engulfed with a piercing Blue aura. I duck and roll beneath her before she had the chance to use Zen headbutt. 

When she did, the boulders from shadows stone edge began cracking and falling apart. Getting a good glance at my reflection in  the ice formed around the rocks, I must have changed into some sort of water type form. So I decided to name this adaption: aquatic 

I found myself using hydro pump on lori, which sent her body hurdling into a Rock. Shadow leaps over one of them, using thrash and his body emits a strangely different color than promise's which I found somewhat interesting. 

Before he could hit, I casted an illusion before shapeshifting into that of a shiny Baby blue rockruff. My eyes still held a tint of blazing red, but I took advantage of that as well, using mean look. 

I shift back into the original aquatic adaption, and use close combat. I was shocked to find shadow dodging every single attack like it was nothing. 

Suddenly it used leer, which startled me, as well as distracting me. I felt A twinge of pain surge up my spine. That must have been allice's electro ball. Which evidently landed a critical hit. 

I tumble forward before crawling up the nearest boulder, using adapt one final time. 

I found myself shifting right back into My original form. Rheeling them each in, I used honeclaws to shatter the stone I was standing on. Then as each of them lept  from rock to rock, reaching my height, I immidiately use night daze, landing a critical hit on each and everyone of them. 

I land on the ground silently, my eye colour softening to its original hue of ocean blue. 

When they lay there for more than a few minutes, I start panicking. "Uhh guys..are you okay??" Slowly but surely, they each list their bodies up. 

"Thank arceus!" I heave a relieved sigh, before looking around to make sure no one can see us.   
I then shift back, and scoop my pokemon into my arms. "You guys did great..I might have gone just a tad bit overboard...maybe I should stick to training you amongst eachother." I mutter that last part to myself, but bolt across the Beach, heading towards the nearest pokemon center as fast as my legs could carry me.


	26. 26

~ Annalece ~ 

Waiting at the pokemon center; it felt like this overwhelming guilt Sat on my chest. My poor pokemon, having to deal with such Crazy strength. 

My heart sank, and so did I. In my seat, contemplating new training stiles. How am I supposed to train myself, and train my pokemon? 

They aren't strong enough to battle me like that, or at least they aren't strong enough yet. I couldn't just Ask anyone to train with me...I'm putting myself at great risk here. 

Soon, in walks ash as well as the rest of the group. In his arms, he'd carry his little rockruff, and right by his side stood professor kukui, holding onto rowlet. I could only assume they'd just gotten a massive beat down by the island kahuna. 

"So this is where you've been hiding all day." Kiawe takes a seat next to me, as well as a pokemon I haven't seen before, I blushed slightly but turn away hopefully hiding my crimson Coloured cheeks. 

I laugh sheepishly, "something like that...I see you made a new addition to your team." Kiawe suprisingly blushed- "yeah, that's marowak. I caught him the other day. There was a..missunderstanding with welas crown. He managed to nab it Right from olivias hands." 

I turn to marowak, "you're quite the troublemaker huh?" I scratch it's chin, it grumbled at first before melting into my touch. It reminded me of promise. She's evolving so fast...

I smile, giggling. "It feels like just yesterday I found promise, in abandoned and injured...and now she's already evolved into a torracat." Taking in my surroundings I realise, there's someone missing from kiawe's little trio. "Uhh, where's turtonator?" Kiawe smirks, "he's resting up, I was going to try and Battle ash later but. Looks like him and rockruff aren't exactly in battling condition." 

My heart lit up. Despite my small crush, this was a chance to give my pokemon some real battling experience. Of course only if they'd feel up to it. "Hmm. Maybe we could battle." I offer a kind but slightly intimidating smirk. 

He blushed even brighter, scratching the back of his Kneck in slight shock. "R-Really? We haven't ever battled before. Are You sure you're up to it?" Ash Practically flies over in excitement, "Wow what?! I've been waiting to see you battle Forever!! Professor we've gotta stay!!" I roll my eyes, laughing at that. Professor kukui sighs in defeat, laughing too. "Well, I don't see why not." He seemed slightly worried about something, but of course I didn't say anything.

I hesitate for a moment, "well it's really not my choice.." right on cue nurse joy calls over to me, "annalece! Kiawe, you're pokemon are all rested up and feeling much better now." I wave at nurse joy before turning back to kiawe, "-it's there's. Let me see if they're up to it." 

I make my way over to my pokemon who practically trample me. We all embrace, smiling brightly, "I'm so glad you guys are okay. I'm sorry if That battle was too overwhelming...I'd understand if you wouldn't wanna try battling kiawe...If you guys don't mind??" 

They all exchange heated fierce glances. Promise leaps onto my head, although this time it was slightly different since she had gotten alot more heavier. 

"Are you kidding me?! I've been waiting to show That Turtonator who the hell Is boss around here!"  
Allice sighs, "you know we love a good battle!" I smile at that. 

"Kiawe! You're on!" With that, we high five, only to be interupted by ash, "now C'mon!! There's a big space out here we can use as an arena!" 

The ash always lights up when it comes to pokemon was something I'd found amusing since I'd first gone to this school. The rest of the group seemed to lag behind, probably discussing bits and pieces of the battle. 

I turn to kiawe, "why don't we do a double battle? You know 2 on 2." He hesitates, slightly suprised, "I haven't battled with marowak yet, this would be a great way to practice his abilities." 

When kiawe goes to the other end of the dirt path, I squat down, and talk with my pokemon "alright promise, allice you two are up. You watch closely Guys, that way when I battle with you two you'll know how to work as a team." 

Shadow seemed slightly dissapointed, but Lori didn't really mind. She used psychic, dragging shadow to where the class, as well as their pokemon are standing and observing. 

Without further question, kukui stands right in the center, between us, and Our opponents   
"Trainers, your pokemon." He motions for us to let our pokemon step closer into the arena. 

I nod to promise and allice, and they proudly step fourth.   
Slowly his words are clouded by the excitement. I couldn't help but mentally gawk at how cool we must look right now.

Finally, as soon as the word begin slipped from kukui's mouth, kiawe took the first two moves,   
"Turtonator, use flamethrower on Pikachu! Marowak- iron head On torracat." Despite the awkwardness of my pokemon being called by there species, I drop commands In 2.3 seconds flat. 

"Allice! Block that flamethrower with iron tail! Promise Shadow claw!" Immidiately allice leaps into action. Allice practically twirls into the air before using iron tail- splitting the fire in half- successfully dodging. 

Marowak tries taking promise down, with iron head. Promise successfully cancels the move with iron claw, "Allice use swift and steer clear of those spikes! Promise give her a boost with thrash!" Promise Hurls allice into the air who smoothly glides between its spikes,   
"Marowak use boomerang, get pikachu out of the air! turtonator, protect morowak using dragon tail!" Marowaks bone soars into the air, barely grazing allice before i yell. "Allice! Fly the bone, when your high enough use electro ball! Promise counter dragon tail with shadow claw!" 

A glint of knowledge reveals itself within allice's glossed orbs. I tune out ash's shock and focus back on the battle. Allice clenches the center of the bone with her paws, twirling it around in consistence- so fast she flew in the air, just high enough to use electro ball.   
As allice builds up the power to send the sphere of sparkling electricity hurdling into turtonators back, promise counters the dragon tail with shadow claw, with a glint of dark purple swiping Into view. 

"Alright turtonator! I think it's time for a z move!!" At the Exact the moment I had been waiting for, kiawe begins Sending energy to turtonator, successfully performing A z move. Beautifully in sync, kiawe roars, "Turtonator!! Let's go!!!  
"-alright!" It chirps in response   
"-The zenith of my Mind, Body and Spirit! Become A Raging fire and BURN!!" A large Vibrantly burning sphere is formed within the star shaped core- flames slithering into view; expanding until the final step. 

"INFERNO OVERDRIVE!!!"   
"Allice!!! Now!!!" Allice immidiately leaps in front of promise using iron tail- the Large Ball of fire-in which practically engulfed the entire arena, just barely split in two, between allice's metallic tail; the ground quivers as well as grumbles, but the fire splits in two, until dispersing into a puff of smoke.

Kiawe stares back in awe,   
Although allice collapsed after Pulling off such a move, I kindly returned her after thanking her dearly for such a wonderful battle. 

I smirk, "you see promise, isn't only a fire type. Because she's Shiny form, she's actually a dark type." Kiawe, grits his teeth in shock, "promise Get ready!" Promise stiffins her body, ready to take action.

"you're about to witness the beauty of Darkness- shrouding the light of the moon!" I slowly began dancing- performing our z move perfectly. 

"Witness the power of our Fallen ancestors as well as Their darkness and beauty!!"  
Dark violet sparks began forming around promise, as well as faint blue flames.  

"Lend Us the strength of the Black moon!!!"

"LET THE POWER OF DARKIUM Z WASH OVER US And our CRUMBLING WORLD-" Slightly oblivious to my surroundings, I felt my body begin to hover amongst the ground

"Then SEALS IT UP!!!"  I then extend both wrists to the sky, as my hands emit a cold yet dark cloud of energy promise formed a large overwhelming aura of Darkness consumes the moon,  
"USE BLACK HOLE VORTEX!!!!!"   
I fall to the ground slamming my fist into the charred dirt path.

The darkness then explodes dragging in Turtonator, and marowak right inside for about 5 minutes before Spitting them back out, into the ground. 

They had both fainted. 

"Both Turtonator and marowak are unable to battle- which means the match goes to Annalece!!" Professor kukui smiles at me brightly, before embracing me Into a bonecrushing hug, as well as the rest of my class. 

I run over to kiawe, and embrace him as well, which seemed to have made him blush, "Thank you so much!!! I haven't been able to find a good battle Forever now!!"  
Kiawe smiles sheepishly, "and next time I'll be sure to win." He smirks. 

After we all return our pokemon...well all accept ash's pikachu, and my promise...  
(I guess they just hate being confined or something) and we return to the cabin, to sleep.   
I did have alot on my mind, but drifting off to sleep wasn't a problem, after so much excitement for one day I was exhausted.


	27. 27

~ Isaac ~

"Now WHAT did I TELL YOU!!!??" I clenched tightly onto the lever slamming it down in consistence.   
Electric waves emmit from the walls of the containment unit, as i Glare daggers from the opposite side, from the observation screen. 

"All you had to do was KILL HER!!! now you've made her STRONGER??!!"   
The pathetic creature squeals In pain. I'm not satisfied, nor will I ever be satisfied with a worthless excuse of a pokemon. I believed I could create great things, but I never thought I'd winde creating a dull fusion such as this one. 

"I'm sorry Creator I-It won't happen ag-" before it could finish, I jerk on the handle more and more, "IF YOU'D HAVE HANDLED IT THE FIRST TIME, THERE WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE A NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!" I roar in Pure rage, and anger. 

It finally collapsed on the floor; after taking so much electricity. A smile tugs at my lips, "this BETTER not happen again, or I'll see to it that Your days of yelping and pleading will come to an end!!!" With that I mash the red button, and the Failure Experiment is injected once again with a tracking device. 

"Go deal with it, buhouzor" I growl over to the expressionless pokemon I've created leaning against the corner of the lab. I pinch the bridge of my nose, in adgitation after it nods in response. it obdiently Opens the containment unit, storming. In to help knock it out before it stays up all night yelping. 

Creating a pokemon With manipulative abilities  was Quite the well thought out plan; only what had came out as the result was unsuccessful. 

I remembered watching closely On the video monitor lacation in Olympeons right eye. I study The hymn of It's Voice, summoning an army of Salazzle. 

They had managed to chase her down to the edge of a cliff. Mere seconds before she hit the ground, olympeon swoops in Gifting her with the petty amulette I had created for her adaption. 

I created this, monstrosity in hopes that it would capture her. So that I may proceed In the next Step   
Of my plan for the world. 

I wander into The Periodic chamber where My loyal experiments are located. I approach the large screen in the center of the wall. "Zorox, reveal to me; solgeleo and Lunala." 

The pokemon guarding this Very room then bitterly swirls It's Staff around, shooting the screen. 

Soon there were varieties of different sightings, of lunala- solgeleo was no where to be found. No matter I still pulled up the most recent sightings In the area. 

The closest sighting was On Melemele island. It was spotted flying over the pokemon school, during the sunset. 

There were more Powerful pokemon sighted around there as well. i noticed The creature behind the screen was caged, surrounded by a group of Demwits dressed in white. 

But in the corner of the screen I'd spotted her. Annalece.   
In the flesh. 

I immidiately zoom in on the suits, writing down the logo on the Dry erase board next to my desk.   
"Zorox. Reveal to me...my daughter,   
During the present time." 

The screen soon melts away Into foggy live video feed. A group of teenagers, as well as adults aiding her in some sort of search party.   
"Freeze that." I snap before calling onto my next experiment.  
"ROTOMEXEL!" 

A small black screen with a variety of Stone colours rushes to my aid. "Pull up photos of the pokemon school in alola." 

"A-As you wish Creator." With that, a gallery of seperate pictures float amongst the screen. I double tap on the one most convenient. Once I've zoomed in scanning the details of a group of children standing around a man in a white labcoat, I glared daggers at the screen "run An identity scan On him." The screen buffers at that, before showing a Small worded paragraph at the top. "Mohn Kukui, currently a professor At the pokemon school for Early teenagers on melemele, it is believed he's worked with dozens of young trainers throughout the alolan region- some now leading lives of professional pokemon athletes as well as pokemon trainers." 

"Pull up all of my daughter's whereabouts, including midnight."  
The screen pixelates and buffers

before revealing her personal life unto me.   
Dozens of photos include her obvious sympathetic emotion towards the humans that attend this school for both learning and teaching. 

I then came up with a dark mischievous plan. One that would turn her own loved ones against her. 

~ Annalece ~

When I woke up today, I strictly remembered jolting forward and bashing the wall with my forehead. Biting my lip to prevent squealing at the pain, I ever so quietly, nipped my bag from the corner of the room- before Dispersing into seemingly no where. 

I found something slightly odd, because I noticed ash seemed to be missing; his scent being no where near the area. I had just assumed he'd decided to go train with his rockruff, after such an amazing win; who wouldn't expect some sort of future impact? 

I made my way over to the beach, lost in the madness of my thoughts. 

My human feet Sink into the soft warm sand. I pull my Long Vibrantly white hair into a small poni-tail, and lay back against the beach side.

Soon I felt A pair of paws weighing down on my face. "Uh, shadow. Do you Need something?" He backs up before Pressing his forehead against mine. "Why are you laying in the sand?" 

I exhale, chuckling. I scoop him into my arms, "I guess because that's just what I do when I have a bad dream." 

His Glossed dark eyes illuminating over the moonlight-and with the help of the newly born sun- looked looked curious, but still calm. "What do humans dream about?" 

I tense up a smidge, "well...I guess it all depends on the perspective...  
Like some humans dream about Happy fun things...some dream of horrible, terrible things..pent up psychologically by rage as well as fear and..hurt..."

There was silence for a moment  
"Are you hurting?" I glance down at him, hesitating; processing his question. "You know what? Why don't we forget about all of that sad balogni. Why don't you and I get some training in. 

"Let's start with a few exercises. You know, I've been proving to be quite useless while in human form. I need to Sustain some sort of strength, after all whose going to keep you safe from danger if you're always protecting me?"

Shadow instinctively used stone edge at the command, but still glanced up at me in slight shock.  
"Annalece, you're really strong. Neither of us could take you down. Even Lori is overwhelmingly strong, it's crazy She couldn't Take you down."

"That may be true. But if I ever want to become A great protector. I'm going to have to start by at least protecting my pokemon in the same way you protect me."  
I turn to the Large Stone. 

I slide my left foot back slightly, before Slamming either fist into the Asfault repetitively. Shadow smirks at that, before isolating another stone, and Showering it with attacks.


	28. 28

~ Annalece ~ 

The sunlight Weighs down upon us- time continues rolling by- as we continuously beat the living daylight out of each stone. 

Oblivious to our surroundings we'd kept going like that all day long.

I was suprised to find kukui suddenly at my side, waving his hand in front of my eyes, and doing the same to shadow. 

Suddenly he Leaped in front of the rock, holding both arms on either side- almost if protecting the rock. Mere seconds before my fist slams into the center of his chest, my fist stops. 

I shake my head, "professor? You know there are far less dangerous ways of getting my attention."  
Brushing off that statement, his gaze softens; into a fatherly Like Expression. "Annalece! You've been doing this to yourself too long- look at your fists!!"

I pause, and scan my knuckles. They were Glistening- and raw. I wince at the sight, before moving my gaze over to the rock. A large black Hole- littered in soot as well as pieces of blood. I notice shadow on the ground suddenly whining and Blowing at its paws- due to the heat and speed of different attacks. "Oh- jeez I'm so sorry!" I scoop shadow up before trying to book it to the pokemon center. 

My arm was soon stopped. I turn to kukui, whose exhaling in relief. "Come with me. I'll get you cleaned up, but ash and rockruff are missing and we need your help finding them." My brows querk in suprise, "missing??"

~ Time skip ~ 

After kukui had explained to me what was going on, I quickly Jumped Straight into action By shifting gears. After rushing to the edge of the beach I Was later greeted at the brink of town by both ash And pikachu. 

Only this time- instead of There being some sort of infinite rush of energy within his aura all the time- today was different. He looked so drained, that literally the coloration of his Eyes were dark shades of purple.

Lumps and hues of black darkness, spill from the sacks of his eyes- forming bags from Exhaustion. 

I tilt my head in suprise, "woah, what happened to you?" Considering the form I'm in, a casual yet lazy reaction to my pressence. 

The professor shot past me, before scolding Ash "Look! Wondering off in the middle of the night Is inexcusable!" After that recent statement sank in, he pinches the bridge of his nose. 

Ash only brushes his statement aside-his face drenched in dissapointment, "uh yeah professor. You're right. I'm sorry."   
Rowlet chortles in relief, there you are, I'm, starving!! 

Ash smiles warmly- despite having no ability to Understand what his pokemon were saying- it seemed as though he read them quite well. 

He gazed down at the fluffy owl, plopping into his lap. Promise, allice and litten rush over to pikachu- rubbing noses and touching tails to greet one another. 

Ash clears his throat. "Rockruff disappeared and I was really worried, so I went after it." I move my gaze over to the woods In slight shock- but find myself analysing The Sheer silence, as ash continues on explaining. 

"I finally did find it, but it ran away....Do you think this has anything to do with rockruff evolving?" 

The class ponders Ash's excuse in Understanding. Kukui and Olivia Exchange glances. 

"You know, maybe...Lycanroc suddenly disappeared on me just before it evolved." Olivia spoke with kindness- and her lycanroc acknowledged that. 

Olivia lowers her head down- giving him a scratch behind the ears. "It finally came back, but only after it's evolution was complete." 

Ash shook his head at that, "but it was all scratched and lying there passed out!" 

With that i grew antsy. My senses were making me irritable by the moment. I needed to hunt down that pokemon, and make sure it was safe. 

But In order to do so- I needed to disperse from kukui's sight. 

Now that he'd learned the truth I knew he'd go all fatherly and cringey on me if he knew where I was going. 

So I cast an illusion hiding myself in plain sight. "Huh?" Olivia glanced around as I slowly weave my way passed ash, and head towards the Open woods. 

A I felt A paw Corress my foot. I knew my Pokemon wouldn't just allow me to up and leave without an explanation so, I stretched out the Fake aura long enough to desguise my team as well. 

Hey! Where are we going??? I thought we were-  
"I know what we thought. But right now, someone is in danger. And I'm going to save him. You guys wanna tag along for experience?" They each exchange glances. Promise was the first to speak up, "Are you kidding me? We were hatched ready!" 

I nod in response, and nudge them each into my thick shiny mane. "You guys better hunt down your pokeballs, and return while you're all in there. I don't want anything crazy happening to you." 

I then disperse amongst the the trail- hopeful that I'd be out of view from kukui before he noticed i was missing. 

~ Time skip ~

 

In the woods I breathe in every way that it is possible to expand: in lungs, in brain in soul. In these woods there is a sense of kinship with the flora- maybe some kind of ancient pokemon? -that stretches into everything that lives. 

It's times like this I'd truly fall in love with this place, but today   
Sifting about these woods was something suprisingly annoying. My senses kept Sending my body these crazy signals, and I couldn't find what it was my body was going on about. 

Imagine a sneeze, that had built up for so long- to the point to which you couldn't stand it anymore- and no matter how hard you try, your nose just wouldn't let you. 

Now imagine that feeling spreading across your body, from the tips of your toes; to the Strands of your Fur...or well Hair. I can only imagine You readers As beings with normal things like hair, unless you're some secretive supernatural bullshit. 

I grow strong against this wind; muscles working all the more.  
The wind sounded its mighty roar, making everything that surrounded it shake in fear, even the leaves fled in terror- but me...  
I only Let the wind simply sink into my fur as I traveled amongst these Woods- following The dampened fur scent of a weakened little pokemon. 

I didn't really think about whether my trail could be thrown astray at this point. Which I probably should have Asked Lori to use Future sight, but it's not exactly a move she's too fond of so, 

Soon though I found myself coming to a hault- finding a mountain which soared upward as if determined to kiss the heavens- dispersing into The clumps of trees. I glance down at my claws, then turnt my head To the side- "You guys are in your pokeballs right?" 

My voice echoes loominously about these woods, and in response- only silence. 

I exhale, before allowing my claws to sink into the large   
thick Wall Of dirt and rock. Tendrils of iridescent silver mist creep over the mountainside. Harsh wind whips and screams through the Warm air. 

As I draw near The Top; my Ears twitch picking up A Thin yet slightly deep voice which rang about my mind. I continue climbing, but listen in at the same time. I've never been all that good at multitasking, but I needed to know What to expect when I Found my way up there. 

I could hear growling, yet there was a sudden protest Stifling it. Seeming like reassurance. 

"it's all right. We're safe in here."   
The voice sounded oddly familiar. I couldn't help, but wonder.   
"We can't go outside. The Sun's up. There'll be more trouble if someone sees you." Soon grunting as well as more growling could be heard- followed by a much stronger, but muffled voice. 

It definetely belonged to a pokemon. 'C-Cmon! I don't..I don't wanna stay in here. Why can't we-' it intetjects its own mental statement with a low growl. '-go outside? It's so..so beautiful outside. I hate the dark-" 

I finally had made it to the Top- dragging myself up. My Paws start moving before my Mind attempts to Access my surroundings properly. 

Despite this, I follow the sound of growling and grunting. In a cartoon you'd expect The main character to Be rheeled in by a String of steam Being emmited from a freshly baked pie; but this isn't exactly a cartoon, and I'm no ordinary character. 

I felt my ears gently twich once more as I take in my new surroundings- I felt the presence of at least four creatures. Some Projected an aura similar to Ashley's- the difference being The Heavy strength of it Seathing through my Fur. 

As I Meander; the Leaking In through the entrance of the cave Dispersed behind me. I watched as my shadow dissolves into the surrounding darkness. It was dank, and the only sound- aside from the noise of those disturbed rocks which echoed off the dense stone walls. - was the trickling water.

To venture off in this cave was to become engulfed in chilling blackness. The absence of light meant the absence of its warming touch. It would be no darker if I were to remove my eyeballs from their sockets. 

Despite my Bitter senses, I could hear The Familiar voice Echoing once again. "If we can just get this thing off, I'm certain it'll make things much easier." 

I come to a hault once I manage to Set my gaze on a pair of individuals I hadnt seen in quite a while. Gladion, and silvally. Or at least who I assumed to be sillvally- but it looked different. 

A dark rusty colored piece of metal rested upon its usually Beautiful facial features- a pair of screws tighten against the side of its Jaws, which seemed to be preventing it from shaking the strange contraption free. "Gladion? Silvally? What are you two doing here?" 

The blonde haired boy whirls around in shock. His expression slightly melting at my appearance. "Y-You...the pokemon I battled not to long ago..w-Why are you here?" He seemed rather adgitated, "boy do I feel welcomed." I smirk approaching him Wearily- silvally seemed a bit under the weather- probably because of That stupid hunk of metal on its head. 

"I apolagise..things have gotten wild lately..I guess I'm anxious."   
I move my gaze over to silvally, "is this a new trend? If so brown doesn't really suit Him. Sil, seems more Of a dark grey Kinda pokemon." He rolls his eyes at that. 

"I can't get this stupid thing off, Faba's gone too far this time." I tilt my head in curiosity, before approaching sillvally, "do you mind if I give it a go?" He shrugs, carelessly. I spit on Both paws before rubbing them together, I casually start tugging on the sides- meandering around silvally in order to Access the situation. 

While trying to remove sil's little beak-ornament, I decided I'd make small talk. Or try to at least. "So..this faba. Isn't he like- the guy who specialises in psychic types down at the aether foundation?" 

He glances over to me shocked. "And how would you know this?" I shrug "just a hunch." I sigh, closing in eye in order to gain a more direct sight at what I'm dealing with here. I'd forgotten about the bolts On the side of its jaw, they were big and obviously painful so- I didn't know how I'd missed them. 

"Oh, now I know what I'm doing." With that i use honeclaws- heating Both sets of Dagger like claws- earning a snarl from silvally. 'I swear, if this hurts; say goodbye to those claws.' I blink then narrow my eyes. "Relax, I'm not using this move on you- I'm using this move For you." With that i place one index claw on either bolt before twirling them like so. 

The Screws easily Spin, slowly releasing their grip on poor sil's beak. "Why'd faba go through so much trouble to Muzzle silvally anyway?" He scowls at the Ground. "I'd rather not say." 

Suddenly the metal block busts into pieces- dropping to the ground. With that i brush my Paws together, clapping away any Grime and Bacteria from the rust. Gladion shoots me A grateful yet Suprised expression. "W-What? H-How did you know?" I smirk. 

"I didn't know. I Figured it out- like a puzzle. That's what life's all about. Like faba." He seemed doubtful at my words, and a tad bit confused. I sit down on the rocks brushing some of the dirt off my knee. 

"You see gladion..life's a puzzle. The more you try to resolve it, the more you'll get trapped in its mystery. So let your life lead its way. Let it teach you the lesson at every phase....Life isn't about finding pieces of a puzzle it's about creating and putting those exceptional pieces together."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. Silvally did as well.   
Soon though I could hear more voices in the distance- and that same scent of fear drafted my way. I glance over to gladion- "and that's my cue. I hate to bail, especially as soon as I've found you and silvally after this long, I was actually hoping for a battle. But you know, duty calls." 

After that i chuckle. "Hah, I said duty. Anyways, I've gotta skidaddle. Later." Before he could respond I rush to my paws and swiftly thrust my body towards the sound and scent- my claws raking against the earth. 

Being unable to find Rockruff sucked, but I knew with Time he'd turn up somewhere. I just needed to stay alert. And prevent myself from being distracted. Somehow, and some way I knew I'd be able to find that pokemon, and keep it safe. 

I just needed hope


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming across an old foe, annalece finds herself Helping Sillvally get the mask off his head, coming to yet another conclusion of her own about rockruff. 
> 
> While most of the class is still busy blindly looking for it, annalece Follows her own lead, literally running headfirst right back into kukui and ash. Will they find rockruff before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so Damn long for me to update this story guys, but I've got alot of ideas, and I'm finallyyyyyyy back on this story for a little while. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up by the day after tomorrow. 
> 
> Anyways thanks sooo much for not giving up on this story guys♡ it means alot to me that you all cared enough to keep reading it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy♡♡♡

~ 3rd Person ~

While Annalece scrambles about the woods In search of Ash's missing Rockruff; the Class had Broken into a search party in hopes of finding it. Annalece seemed to have failed In the beginning of the search- she found Herself being reunited With an old Foe- before Despersing into the woods at the familiar sudden sight and sound of rockruff. 

Little did our Team of heroes know, The poor Pokemon had loitered about An overwhelmingly tall mountain pondering its Mistakes before sudddenly being Spooked by A Wild fearow hovering about the skies In windy silence- plummeting towards a rushing stream of open Water. 

Some ways away- past This evidently dangerous area- the susurration of the leaves in the gusty wind hymn in the distance.

"Nothing here either." Sighs mallow; a look of concern evident in her glossed green orbs. 

"Rockruff!!"   
"Where Are you!?" Lana And Lilly Chime in, Obliviously After mallow. The worried pair call Upon Rockruff Alongside their trusted pokemon. A vulpix With glistening bright snow-white coat of fur, and An anxious Little popplio; a pokemon With an ocean blue Hue Of Dampened Skin. 

The rest of Annalece's friends search high, and low as well as far and wide for rockruff. At this point it seemed as though All hope in finding it Was lost. 

"Hey, Rockruff where are you?" Calls ash- Rowlet, rotom, litten and pikachu trailing losely behind their Trainer. Rotom, Olivia and kukui shout out for the poor creature as well. "Rockruff!" Olivia Glances along the dirt path- "Rockruff please!" Ash Calls out once more. "Give us your location!" Rotom and pikachu Join in- although the pokemon could only trill and Squeak in response; if annalece were here; she'd easily be Able to translate. 

Ash and the Group Plead For Rockruff to return; unknowingly that their very Pokemon, lies practically lifeless- washed up against the Shoreline of the waterstream. 

Fortunately for Rockruff, Olivias Lycanroc had Been Told to Track down The injured pokemon. And gladions Lycanroc; Midnight form- Could easily hear Rockruffs plea for help just outside the cave it's trainer had decided to Settle down in for the night. 

Both pokemon find themselves Haulting At a tear jerking sight. The very rockruff They had known since training at Clawtooth mountain On melemele, held onto the brink of its life- quivering against the surface of the earth. 

Once they found themselves making Dead eye contact with one another, Olivias lycanroc- otherwise known as akala- growls At the deranged Beast Which stood before her. "What business do you have Here Red?" 

"What do you think? I came here to gawk at a writhing creature for my own sick amusement?"  
The beast- or Lycanroc- Going by the name Of Red evidently Risen by A seemingly unbeatable trainer named gladion- growls back in response. 

Akala quirks an eyebrow. "I may Hold A torturous smirk, but I do have a heart." Akala finds herself rolling her eyes, as red cautiously draws near the Unconscious Rockruff, earning a snarl. 

Red finds himself Furrowing his Eyes. "Relax, hothead. I know how To help." Akala, hesitated. She Never once trusted Red- for such a dark glint; to steal the color from red's eyes seemed rather untrustworthy. Red had always seemed cruel, The way he battles as well as the way he's acted back at clawtooth mountain was something she'd find herself handeling cautiously. But she knew Rockruff needed help; therefore- she'd need to Set their differences aside In order to Protect rockruff. 

Alas, Red Scoops The Poor pup into his arms with a smirk; motioning towards an open path.

-slightly puzzled as to why such a demonic Pokemon would care even the slightest about this beloved creature- akala sighs."Very well then." 

The pair Suffer a long earie silence while locating help for rockruff- akala knew not how Or who, for she couldn't Quite Allow herself to fully trust Red. But one thing was for certain- Rockruff was something Far more important than an old lovers quarrel at this point. 

Tapu lele Happily chortles about the ruins of life- her sacred home- the very place she's known and loved for centuries on end. Unfortunately An injured gumshoos appear only to rain On her parade. 

Despite the annoyance- the gumshoos pled upon the island guardian for healing.

The Pokemon of akala island have grown used to Tapu lele's healing scales. Which is why this gumshoos decided to come to get for help. Tapu lele has always been there to heal the Sick and injured pokemon. They'd never expect her not to be there. 

Tapu lele soon acknowledged the plea of the wild gumshoos; healing it instantly with a kind smile. 

Once This healing was over with, gumshoos scrambles from the area- in hopes of finding its family again. 

Before tapu lele could return to her usual meandering; a pair of concerned lycanroc carrying a very Broken rockruff in their arms appear to become an annoyance. 

Of course the Pair didn't mean to intrude; for they wouldn't fathom such a risky decision; hadn't they found Their rockruff in such a gut wrenching state. 

"How do you suppose we handle this?" Akala flashes a rather uneasy glance. Red rolls his eyes. "Easy, all we do is ask for help. She's the island guardian after all." Akala narrows her eyes. 

"Both My Trainer and I have whitnessed Tapu lele's behavior first hand. She won't take To this very lightly." Olivia, and akala have come face to face with Tapu lele many times before. This supposed island guardian seems way more socially awkward than you'd expect. Especially considering the many pokemon she's Overwhelmed and quite possibly killed due to the way she battles. 

Something about the situation didn't feel right to akala though. She sensed a familiarity between rockruff and Tapu Lele. 

Reds voice rang into her mind- pulling her free from the thoughts clouding it. "Relax, I've got this. Don't be such a sobble." 

Red carries Lycanroc to the pedestal- the central point and battle field- of the ruins of life.   
He Gently Lies rockruff down. "Tapu Lele. I ask for your help."   
Tapu lele whirls around- facing the wild eyed Lycanroc. 

She irritatingly uses dazzling gleam- sending Red flying across the battle field- slamming him into a moss covered mountain side. Akala glances over to red; shocked at such power. She knew Tapu lele wasn't exactly the easiest pokemon to deal with, but she knew Rockruff needed healing. 

So akala bitterly pads her way over the pedestal, clenching the scruff of Rockruffs neck Between the tips of her teeth- pulling him closer. She moves her glossed gaze up At the hovering pokemon. "Tapu Lele, we plead for your aid. Rockruff may die if we don't do something." 

Tapu lele glances back- taking in what akala Had just said. She moves her gaze down to rockruff- memories bubble Around the surface of her mind realising the seriousness of the situation. 

Hadn't Tapu lele realized that she was the one To put the life of this rockruff in danger; she may not have kindly decided to make the effort to heal it. Akala gazes Towards Tapu lele backing away solemnly- silently questioning the island guardians calm silence, as she attempts at Healing rockruff.

Tapu lele Hovers over the lifeless pokemon- it's scales shedding colorful Specs Of healing glitter upon the creature. It seemed as though it was Starting to work, but For some reason The Scars wouldn't disperse. 

The injuries were to severe for Her Scales to effortlessly heal. Which adgitated Tapu lele to an extent. A pink energy is emmited from Tapu lele's body. noticing this move, akala leaps above rockruff- preventing tapu lele from using dazzling gleam on The already severely Injured Rockruff. 

Red and Akala exchange weary glances. While Akala's face held a slight glint of pain; red's expression melted into one of grave concern, before shifting to a look of sheer hatred, and anger. 

"Of all the rotten betrayals!" Red launches Toward The Levitating pokemon, using tackle. Sadly Tapu lele easily dodges. Akala shook off The lingering pain of tapu's  dazzling gleam, before throwing herself right back onto the battle feild. 

The group of enraged pokemon use leer, scowling at one another. The Guardian diety, doesn't seem to be even the slightest bit Flustered nor hesitant. Instead she giggles. 

Somewhere across the map, annalece continues searching for rockruff. coming face to face with an old foe seemed to distract her for a moment, but even Indulged in such a moment, she couldn't cast the thought of someone she cared about in harm's way. That very determination let her to finally Finding a lead. 

Annalece Forces her way Through The Forest- pokemon all over take notice, but don't Acknowledge her whereabouts considering How well known she's already become In the pokemon community. 

As she continues bolting towards rockruffs assumed location; she felt a twinge of Pain radiating around her chest. She would've stopped to take a small break had rockruffs life weren't On the line. 

Of course annalece knew, being a hero sometimes means sacrificing yourself for the people you love and care about- sacrificing yourself for any existing creature for that matter- and while at times she despised this burden, today she didn't really mind. 

Annalece ran and ran, until fatefully encountering one of her peers As well as kukui and olivia, who were currently discussing rockruffs whereabouts. 

Her mother once told her, in order to get by in life; sometimes you've gotta face your Destiny head on. It seemed as though annalece Took that quite literal when she found herself accidentally Headbutting A Wild gumshoos, who seemed to have been drenched in glitter. 

Both pokemon fall backwards due to shock, only to be interupted by A rather shocked kukui, and a flustered ash. "Anna- I-I mean zoroark?! What's going on here?"   
Annalece pushes herself up, sheepishly scratching the back of her neck, which since she's not in  her original 'attire' She'd basically Grasped a handful of Fluff.

"Professor? Ash? Sorry about that.." annalece trails off. The wild gumshoos springs to its feet, using leer. Annalece gives Gumshoos a skeptical look before moving her gaze over to ash. "Have you guys had any luck? I did Have rockruffs scent, but I think I lost it-" ash found it rather difficult to talk to whom he'd believed to be a simple wild pokemon- considering How formal, yet familiar her voice sounded. 

Soon though he'd finally worked up the courage to say something,  "No, I don't have a clue-" annalece interjects with a surprised Gasp. "That gumshoos!" Before the pokemon could escape, she scoops it up in her arms. Having such huge claws; You'd think it'd be hard for her to handle carrying such a small fragile pokemon. She had no Problem at all. 

She rushed to her hinde paws, observing the gumshoos carefully, examining its Appearance. She points out the glimmering Sparkles wedged into its fur, with her index claw- "look at this glitter, doesn't this look familiar? They're tapu's scales!" 

Ash approaches Annalece before Scanning the Gumshoos, himself. "Could this be...Tapu Lele?" Ash seemed to have been pulled into a slight daze for a moment. Quite possibly thinking back to the time he and pikachu Were on that Island. 

"Tapu lele's around here somewhere!" Ash exclaims in slight shock. "Tapu lele? What makes you say that?" I practically face palmed. I'd assumed since He's this 'professor Teacher Teaching pokemon kind of guy' that maybe He'd be a little less narrow minded. 

I'd guessed he'd probably spaced for a moment, or Maybe he really hasn't heard about tapu lele's healing scales. "Rockruff must have gone to see tapu lele-" ash finished trailing off, "that isn't good..." Olivia responds rather dramatically. "What do you mean?" Kukui moves his gaze over to Olivia. 

"Tapu lele's glowing scales Can heal pokemon, but Tapu lele can act rather unpleasant; although it really doesn't mean to..." 

annalece personally thought back to the way tapu lele spoke to her and her pokemon. To say she didn't believe that lie would be quite the understatement- she Despised such a lie. Tapu lele was annoyingly cruel when they had met. And she didn't like it one bit. 

Before they could finish speaking annalece immidiately rushed Passed them. She expected ash to follow close behind, he was just as reckless as she. And despite Olivia's calling out to us, we continued running through the Forrest in hopes of finding rockruff before it's too late.


	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalece and the class Continue their search for rockruff. Ash's rockruff endures a beautiful evolution. Annalece comes to terms with Her choices, mere moments before things go haywire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AHHHHH this next chapter took me Like 2 weeks to write, and perfect. It's really angsty and really sad. But there's alot more where that Came from. So stay tuned!!  
> Lolol thanks sooo much for your support guys! I love you all, and I'm thankful to have people Who actually enjoy reading the things that I write!  
> And I'm sorry about the constant pov changes. I wanted to ensure that I'd capture the right moments at the right time. Thanks again for reading! I'll  
> XOX see you guys next  
> chapter!

_**~ 3rd Person ~** _

  
Being a hero, has a variety of different terms- but to Annalece- it meant risking her life For the ones she cared about. Reguardless of the situation. Which is why she found herself once again facing off with Tapu lele, only this time something strange fought its way Through her body.

Ignoring signs of obvious Pain, she glares up at the levitating   
pokemon, alongside a pair of lycanroc who seemed to have been protecting rockruff, who lie unconscious amongst the ancient ruins of life; littered in wounds.

Both seemed particularly familiar, they'd sounded quite familiar too. Their coats seemed different; like night and day. But their beating hearts race in sync. Laced with determination and fear.

_**~ Annalece ~** _

  
Fear of losing someone. determined to protect them. It was something I admired.   
Unfortunately before I could do anything she immidiately used An annoying move, I'm all too familiar with.

Draining kiss, is used on both lycanroc, and then onto me. But as I collapse to the ground I felt that same Jolt of energy from before rushing through my chest. Images bubble Over the surface of my mind. drabbles, and moments of my life I've seemed to have forgotten over the years, resurface my thoughts, before I'm finally pulled back into reality.

Kukui and olivia seemed to have finally caught up with us. You wouldn't really need enhanced abilities to expect Professor kukui's brief lecture about what the move is and how it works. Then again he only really studies pokemon moves anyway, which is why he teaches children about pokemon in the first place.

Tapu lele did something that suprised annalece to an extent. It had used the energy it had taken from us, and used it to heal rockruff.

And suddenly I felt a wave of relief wash over me once we each realised Rockruff had finally regained consiousness.

Ash embraces rockruff, and with that Tapu lele chortles with joy racing around the Droll hued battle field.

After I watched Ash and his rockruff Reunite, I found myself Gazing up at the sky. And I knew The others were doing the same.  
It felt as though I were suddenly captured By the setting sun, Enamoured of its astonishing hues of pale Lime green. But rockruff seemed much more amazed. As if it were chained to its spot, before it tilts its head back and starts howling.

With that the other lycanroc join. The beauty in their Harmonizing roars, and howls practically Call out to the dying sun, as if It would never return again. I felt a lot less pressured when kukui took his gaze off me. He'd been keeping a Really close eye on me lately.

And after the field trip we've had, how could he not? My secrets are slowly but surely coming undone, and it was hard handling it.

And before I could disperse from sight I found myself distracted by the blinding light engulfing the small rockruff. It's form grows and changes, leaving me in awe.

"Woah check out the sun!" Ash exclaims, observing the horizon.  
Olivia chimes in only to be interupted by kukui "That glow..." Olivia then gasps "is that the green flash??"

I felt something jostle around my mane of shiny hair. I could tell it was shadow. Which could only mean he's being drawn to the aura radiating around the newly evolved lycanroc. Who seemed to be quite different from the other two.

I found it both relieving and confusing.

Before kukui had the chance to stop me, I scrambled away, to shift back and made my way back to the cabin we've been partnered to share before anyone noticed I Was gone. 

Later that day We'd retreated to the pokemon center. This being the last Day Of our O-SO-Very long field trip, most of us were eager to fit some training in, while others wanted to Stuff themselves with yummy food And Go straight to sleep.

I on the other hand, find myself loitering outside, when professor kukui's voice pulls me back to reality. I found myself lost In the lumenous memories Overflowing my brain.

_**~ 3rd Person ~** _

 

"Annalece, There's someone Paiging you." Kukui motions for annalece to Follow Him, and she does. The lingering voices of both healthy and weak pokemon chattering amongst one another filled her surroundings as they made their way back into the lobby of the pokemon center. 

 

Her eyes grew wide when A moving picture of Her mom formulated on a screen in the corner. "Woahhh I didn't know you could do this!!!" Annalece aggressively shoves kukui out of the way before rushing over to the Screen. To converse with her mother. 

 

"¡Mamá! ¡Te he extrañado mucho! ¡¿¿como has estado??!" She Exclaims, earning A flash of amazement from all around, as well as Glances of sheer confusion as to what The hell she's saying.

 

Maria offers a bright smile, shocked to see her child so thrilled to see her. It's been a long time since she's seen Annalece this Relaxed. 

 

her daughter has been Known to Put on multiple masks to desguise herself from reality. She wouldn't be suprised if annalece were just faking it to ensure her own personal relief. 

 

"He sido maravilloso mi corazón. Clefairy y te extraño mucho más. ¿Cómo va la excursión?" Maria Continues Conversing with annalece, as the rest of the class seems to Tred their way in, to either Eat, heal their pokemon- or to Go outside and train.

 

Annalece and her mother chatter away, Oblivious to A slightly flustered Kukui rushing back to his feet after being basically shoved into the floor seemed To feel both a mixture of confusion and relief. 

 

Being unable to Comprehend what shes saying was slightly nerve racking, when he wanted to make sure She was actually Getting the Full fledged pokemon training experience. All he could Do was assume That judging by the way annalece spoke- And her appearance she seemed suprisingly happy. 

 

But He'd learned quite alot about her Over course of this field trip. To say he wasn't Worried about her would be an understatement. 

 

Ash was obviously on the right path, but annalece just seemed like she'd need someone to Guide her. And the burden of being A hero Might really Be weighing her down alot more than she lets on. 

  
Kukui shook himself Free Of the Sudden trance he'd fallen into; lingering Through his thoughts.

He watched as annalece frustratingly Tries to end the call, stuttering in the process. "Is this- how do I hang up. Uh. Is it off yet or-" "just hit end call." kiawe seemed to notice, trying to motion Towards The shrunken button in the left hand corner of the screen. 

 

'Just hit End call' he repeats himself,  while annalece Continues struggling. "That's What I'm trying to- where the hell is the- you know what?" A glint of anger reveals itself Within her glossed Orbs before she slams her fist into the screen, leaving Maria on the other end startled, but of course not suprised. She'd expect nothing less from Her daughter. Violence was always the answer to everything an annalece's eyes. Even when she was A toddler. Most kids would get bullied for Having no pokemon at that age, but annalece wouldn't have any of it. And instead of running home to her mom and crying, she'd show them what being weak really meant. 

 

One thing was for sure. The bullies were the ones to run home crying their hearts out, but never annalece. And that was something that brought at least the smallest bit of relief to her Mother. Knowing her daughter could protect herself, and that she didn't need helicopter parenting. 

 

Annalece felt people's heated gaze Scanning her cautiously. She offers a embarrassed toothy grin, Scratching the back of her neck sheelishly. "You know what. I'm just gonna go..." she trails off before meandering her way to The cabin in silence. 

 

While mostly everyone seemed to Return to what they were doing despite the Sudden Distraction, nurse joy was left furious, and of course kukui was left with the bill. 

 

**_~ ominescent ~_ **

 

"Thanks to you, EX17 In this needle, contains the very liquefied DNA components used to create A tribrid." The maniacle man continues ranting to his Pokemon army, as well as the very vulpix he created to Spy On annalece. 

 

"And that My dearest creation, is where you come in." With that he clasps A metal color around its neck. She shivers, her frail little heart filled with both terror, and sheer regret. 

 

"With this collar, you won't be able to defy me. Need i remind you, exposing the plan may very well cost you your life." Dr. Justine growls pacing around The Tiny Vulpix. 

 

"Thanks to your little outburst, now you'll have to be the one to lure her here-" a dark glare crept its way into his chocolate brown orbs, "but first, she'll need to be vulnerable." He moves his gaze over to His personal pokemon, as it gives him A small tube filled with lavender shaded liquid. He then chuckles. "Good work, EX01."

 

"This, Will ensure a Rather Horrific Distraction. And when the deed is done, and she's looking for Someone to blame you're going to lure her here. There are a few Tests I need to run before I'm certain I'll survive." He sighs moving his gaze over to his computer. 

 

Mere seconds later The collar cloaks itself In Lori's glistening Colorful coat. She fearfully nods before scrambling away. She'd need to get back to annalece Soon if she was going to pull anything off. 

 

She didnt want her life to come to this, and she wished she could've just been normal, but she wasn't. She wasn't a normal pokemon, and she wasn't going To live a normal life. 

 

Dr. Justine turns to his most trusted pokemon- a braixen that had been fused with a zoroark, one of his very first creations- with A soul as dark as his; or so he believed. "You're going to pay Maria, a little visit. Don't return Until she's out of the picture." It only nods in response, and dispersed from sight, almost literally. 

 

Justine turns to face the Rest of his pokemon. "Go make sure my Experiments Are still secure, and don't let your guard down Unless I say so." 

 

His pokemon didn't exactly Like doing what they did, they wanted to be free just as much As the ones behind Containment glass, but The collars around Their necks Were created specifically Fatal to pokemon. 

 

Dr. Justine wanted to make sure Each of his experiments would remain loyal, and if not- it would literally be the death of them. 

 

The world was truly colorful for annalece. At this point in life, she wouldn't have expected anything bad to happen. But of course, it did. Something major. 

 

While annalece starts her way home alongside her Trusted friends, and her teacher- the only father figure she's been able to Attatch to, throughout her life time- Maria Justine obliviously tends to her garden back on melemele island, unknowing of the grave danger A simple phonecall from her Daughter had put her in. 

 

By the time Everyone docked melemele island, exhaustion wedged its way into kukui's Class. Everyone immidiately returned home To their family to get some sleep, but Foolish annalece decided She'd loiter the beachside, and work on new moves. 

 

She was so consumed in thought by what impact this field trip has truly Made on her Life. She was thankful to have a mother so caring enough to push her in the right direction. 

 

Releasing her pokemon from their pokeballs, they all formed a big bonecrushing group-hug, before spreading out into separate training formats. Of course lori, and shadow would be together, so promise and Alice would team up with them. 

 

Annalece on the other hand- would usually train alone. She soon realised that battling her pokemon was going to be really difficult, considering How much she really cared about them- which was why she was going to have to allow them to strengthen themselves using their own methods. 

 

When they're confident enough to use them in battle, she simply shapeshifts into their literal equal, training them one on one separately; sometimes combining into double battles against one another.

 

If there was one thing annalece really loved about her life; it was being able to train her pokemon. And the guiding light of the moon which illuminated over the dampened beachsand was something just too impossible for annalece to ignore. 

  
  
  


Maria justine, had just finished her day. She'd spent her time in the garden until noon, picking pokemon barries for the bunches of new pokemon she'd expected annalece to bring home with her. Despite annalece's previous 'i hate pokemon phase' She sensed a great change in annalece's behavior After Recieving a long phonecall with her daughter. She was just thrilled annalece was finally trying to live Her life the best way she could possible. Alongside pokemon. 

 

Later her and clefairy went out and did some shopping. She'd came across a few magazines containing new recipes for enchiladas- a dish annalece used to go crazy for as a child- and made them To welcome annalece home. 

 

She'd waited up quite late that night. The fatigue practically consumed her. This feeling she had was something unrecognizable. She would never have predicted this would Happen, she saw No reason to feel so exhausted. 

 

But when she fell asleep.  
It's sad to say, that those were going to be the last handful of thoughts to run through her mind Before her Soul drifted from her body. 

 

For She would never wake up after this night. Annalece's life Was about to take a turn for the worst. And She hadn't a clue in the world. 

 

Not yet at least.


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kukui discovers something disturbing, annalece fits some training in. She's come to A shocking conclusion that may or may not already be slowly killing her, that being said- running into a new enemy isn't doing her any favors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for cutting this chapter short, I didn't wanna pile too much information into one specific chapter, I was trying to divide and conquer. Idk how long the next ones going to be, but I'm planning on making it pretty long, so I hope you guys Are Enjoying It so far♡ thanks so much for reading, I'll see you all next chapter! XOX

~ Annalece ~ 

Sitting criss-crossed, on the beachside, I take Deep Yet shallow breathes. I sit close to the lapping waves. They feel warm and cool, like tea that's been forgotten and returned to. My fingers wiggle in the water, in these lips of the ocean as she sings. In this place I will remain until the tide is lower, scooping the sand that runs like cold lava through my star-fish fingers and onto the dry beach.  

I know I said I would train alone, but I felt...different. that being said I could only Allow myself to gaze at my reflection. The stones- the crystals- engraved in my body. They felt practically useless, if I didn't know how to use them. 

What was the point in having power I couldn't understand. I'd gaze deeply into my reflection amongst the surface of the water.   
For a brief second, it seemed as though my appearance flickered. Like a glitch. My eyes kept changing color- i was suprised no one had noticed back at the pokemon center. 

I'd been shapeshifting alot lately. Whether I'm changing into this, especially 'heroic' form, or Just a quaint illusion to trick myself into believing I've controlled my powers, I'm still shifting in a way. And my body isn't reacting to it as well as I'd hoped. 

I pull my hands into view, scanning up and down my forearms, as I shift them back.   
Dark, weblike marks seemed to have sprouted in my veins. 

I furrow my eyes in shock, before shadow's voice Pulled me from My thoughts. "Um, annalece....where's Lori?" 

I quickly shove my hands into the dirt to Hide them, turning to face shadow. "Um lori? I could've sworn I'd released her From her ball." I shift my hands back, revealing yet again my Long Dark claws, and I rush to my feet. Or...well...paws. 

I scan the area, noticing both promise and Alice stop Training, approaching me wearily. "Annalece...is something the matter?" Promise tilts her head, while Alice nibbles on her paws anxiously. 

"Have any of you seen Lori? She-"   
Before I could finish; a familiar scent drafted against my Nostrils.   
My ears Gently twitch, as I move my gaze over to the very cosmog vulpix we'd all worried over. 

"Lori...where Have you been? You were supposed to be training." Her eyes Sparkle with guilt,   
"m-me? Oh..I thought I s-saw something so I went after it."   
She seemed to Be quivering. I assumed she was cold. "Well. That's alright I guess, all that matters is that you're safe." 

"Its getting pretty late. I guess it's time for us to head Home. Mama's probably lost it by now." I chuckle aloud. 

I'd started my way home after Giving Everyone An oranberry. Then return each of them to their pokeballs. 

It's been such a long time since   
I've roamed these Trails. Usually I travel around as zoroark. I wanted to rely on this island's protection for once. Despite this Bitter feeling inside telling me I needed to be doing something tonight. Anything but just walk in this long uncomfortable silence. 

I decided what better way to force everything back to the way it was before then to pretend a part of me doesn't exist? I guess in a way that sounds depressing. I've been trying so hard to deny the fact that this field trip changed me a little bit. 

At this point I can't believe I'd ever hated pokemon in the first place. To think, pokemon are technically the only Existing creatures that can actually understand who I am. And I feel like I'm the only existing trainer that can Understand them In the same way. 

It feels like my brain Is literally made up of both a trainer, and a pokemon. 

Suddenly A familiar Face stops me in my tracks. "Clefairy??....what are you doing here?" There stood my mother's very emotional support pokemon. Clefairy...except something wasn't right. 

I narrow my eyes, their natural blood red Color Stealing My normally Glossed orbs- this definetely wasn't my mother's clefairy. In fact it wasn't a clefairy at all. 

It's aura was familiar alright. But the familiarity Resembles only the brief moments I'd fought with who I presumed to be my father haunting me- before I'd even had the chance to start my journey. 

Mere seconds later The imposter manipulates its form, into that of a fusion. A pokemon that can only be created by one person. 

My father. 

It twirls it's stick at high speed performing fire blast; blue flames are hurdled towards me. "Watch where the hell you tred! I swear I'm ready for Anything you wanna throw at me!" I throw my bag to the side of the Trail and shapeshift. 

This time. Everything felt weird.  
I looked at my paws, and my long dagger like Claws. 

They were blue. I look at my reflection in a puddle in the trail, and noticed my Eyes held a Blue flame. Almost as if torracat and i Had fused. 

But had we?   
Before I could Waste any more time thinking about it, my dad's little spy had gotten away. 

I turned to my left to find promise Anxiously grooming herself. "Well that was definetely unexpected."   
I roll my eyes and Pat her on the head. "sorry about that promise...   
If I knew what caused that it really wouldn't have happened. Maybe it's best if I talk to someone about Channeling my powers." 

Kukui actually crossed my mind, considering the fact that not only he knows my secret- but he's a professor specializing in pokemon Moves in general- he'd probably be quite helpful. But his parental instincts might get in the way of that. He could worry too much about how my body is reacting to all this shapeshifting, then what I'm actually risking myself For. 

~ 3rd Person ~ 

Unfortunately for Annalece, professor kukui Wanted to make sure she had gone straight home like she had Claimed. 

Oddly enough, when kukui knocked on the door, (even though he could've easily used the doorbell) it creaked Wide open, to reveal a thick luminous Darkness, that seemed to have engulfed the living room. 

"Uhh, Annalece? I just wanted to make sure you got home safe...are you Here?" His voice echoed throughout The house. This irked kukui. He'd gotten used to Being greated by Maria's innocent clefairy; always offering to take his coat for him. 

But this time, there was a bone- Chilling, silence. 

The further he lurked around the house, the more he'd call out to annalece. The silence grew nerve-racking almost. After a while he thought it'd just be best to try and check with Annalece in the morning. 

On his way Through the door, he gently slipped on something, gripping the edge of the couch.   
He glanced down to find himself in immidiate shock. 

Blood pooled all over the floor,   
Trailing near the unconscious body Of Maria Justine. "Maria?!" He dove down into the floor, despite the bloody mess. He gently pressed his Fingers to the corner of her neck, feeling Her pulse. It was faint, but it was Something he found relief in, considering this Situation. He takes out A pokeball, calling out His trusted braviary, who flashes a look of sheer determination. 

"I need you to go find annalece!"   
Kukui exclaims. And with that braviary dispersed into The dead of night, in search of annalece. 

With that he scoops Maria into his arms, And makes way for the pokemon center. Little did he know, he'd literally just passed by a sleepy Annalece Trudging her way home. 

She'd pay no mind to the Opened door, she was to tired to acknowledge anything. She'd never used the door before anyway, there's no point in starting that now. 

After using honeclaws, annalece Latches onto the wall of her home, and climbs up into her window, as silently as she possibly can- worried she'd wake up her mother. 

While she would expect Maria to wait up for her, She also expected that she'd be exhausted. After all it was almost four in the morning. 

So of course She released her pokemon from their balls, who each scramble around the room searching for a place to sleep.  throwing herself into Bed, her pokemon slither into her thick Shiny coated mane, for that was the one place they'd grown used to. But with promise being a big torracat, There was a crackle. Then a slow, loud snap- and the bedframe caves in with a loud thump. 

Annalece sighs, but doesn't acknowledge it. 

Instead she Drifts into a long Deep sleep, oblivious to the danger that her mother is in.


	32. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is on death row, and to annalece's oblivion   
> Lori has been sneaking off any chance she gets. Annalece faces a tragic fate, shapeshifting is literally Hurting her. Black veins have sprouted, causing annalece's powers to Fritz out. kukui tries standing by annalece's side despite being pushed away so many times, what else could go wrong in the wonderful world Of annalece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I love how this turned out, but ima be real with you guys. I foreal started crying while writing this, just because I can hard core relate to my character, the pain of losing someone is always going to be the hardest thing you can possibly deal with. Me already Experiencing that was enough to be able to harmonize with Annalece. I hope you guys enjoyed it♡ I cannot wait to see you guys next chapter XOX

~ 3rd Person ~

 

Wham, wham, wham- the sound of someone bashing their knuckles against the door startles annalece out of bed. Literally. Tumbling into the floor. Baffled, she rushes to across the bedroom before realising she's half naked. She'd must have Shifted back in her sleep? 

She trips over herself trying to get dressed. She rushed downstairs wearing A Small tank top, and a pair of pajama shorts that could very well be mistaken for underwear. She didn't plan on leaving the house today, but just in case she returned her pokemon to their balls, and swung her bag around her shoulder.

Wham wham wham, The door quivers At impact. She whips the door open with an adgitated expression, to find a rather Flustered kiawe, and a wide eyed braviary. "Are you insane?!" She whisper yells, "I'll be damned if you wake my mom up!" Amidst her abrupt rage she takes off her slipper, before preparing to smack poor kiawe upside the head. 

He sheepishly throws his arms over his head, apologizing quickly.  
Kiawe blushes, a shade of crimson red noticing annalece's attire, before shaking himself Free Of the Thoughts Bubbling around his mind.

He reassuringly Placed his left hand on Her shoulder. "Annalece, you're mom's not Here...there was an accident. She's at the pokemon center, We've been looking for you all night. Did something happen?" 

Annalece grows abruptly shakey, she brings her hands up to the sides of her head, lacing her fingers through her Sweaty hair- clenching her scalp to the point to which it'd bleed. As the information sinks into her mind, she nearly yanks the hair out of her Head with worry. 

"Woah, annalece...what's with you're-" "-there's no time for that now!!!" She Exclaims grabbing his Hand, so Hard It could quite literally snap under the pressure. She drags him down the driveway at nearly High speed, only to be stopped. 

"Annalece slow down why don't we Just take charizard?" He motions over to the baffled Large Creature struggling to catch up with the two. "Fine. But we have to hurry!" She growls leaping onto its back, clutching tightly onto kiawe. 

Annalece had wondered if her mother would be okay. There have been times in her life she'd found herself worrying about her mother, but there was a feeling of emptiness to the situation this time. It was like she knew something like this would Happen from the beginning; deep down- but she just didn't acknowledge it. 

And she'd been calling herself this, great Hero- all this time- putting off the chance to See her mother while she had the chance for her own selfish reasons. There was an overwhelming pit in her stomach the entire Way there. 

Once they made it to the pokemon center, annalece Lept off charizard in no time at all, almost like An enraged Tauros; she stormed through the door glaring Down Nurse joy. 

She comes to a hault at the counter, "welcome to the poke-"   
"Where the HELL is my Mom!" She almost lept over the counter in obvious rage, she Clenched the poor nurses Shirt in her fist. 

She felt a pair of Strong arms pull her back- mere seconds later She grabs his arm- swinging his body over her shoulder. Kukui is Thrown into the Ground, annalece looks shocked and slightly Flustered. "You?! What the hell!! How many Times do I tell You not to Sneak up on me like that!!!" She roars, before turning back over to a fearful nurse joy. "Y-You must be annalece- R-Right this way please." She doesn't even bother asking her to sign in, Fearing whatever else This Violent Child had in Store, in this state even nurse joy knew it'd be Best to just let the girl see her mother. 

There was A foul odor, that immidiately Hit annalece once she'd finally entered the room.   
"Mama!-" she bolts over to her unconscious mother's side; taking her weak hand in hers and hugging it to her chest. "Estás bien M-Mommy Y-You're going to be okay." She gently pushed her mother's bangs behind Her right ear. The same gut wrenching pit of emptiness Within annalece's heart, weakened more and more by the second. 

Just Barely faster then the feint heartbeat Gently fading into the sound of the hospital machinery.   
"What Happened! Tell me NOW!" She growls At nurse joy, "It seems She's Been injected with a type of poison That No doctor Here is Familiar with. H-Her brain started bleeding this morning..."   
I shook my Head in confusion. 

"So what do you need a blood transplant or like a brain? Because you can have mine! You have to save her!" Nurse joy shook her Head in response. A mixture of Fear and doubt evident in her expression. 

"I-I'm sorry Dear, I truly am. But nobody can recover from a brain injury that lethal..." Annalece's eyes shift into a scorching Firey red. "I Don't Believe that! There's always Something you can do! Y-You can't do this to me!!! You have t-to save her!!" Each plea melted into a squeak, poor annalece just couldn't Handle the weight of this Situation. 

An abrupt Cough, interupt annalece and the nurse. "I think now, instead of arguing about the inevitable, you need to spend this time Saying goodbye." With a guilty sigh nurse joy leaves the room. 

She approached her weak mother with glossed eyes. "Mi corazón. Lay here with me one last time." Her mother whispers weakly, taking annalece's hand. Annalece silently curls into the Cot with her Frail mother. 

"Remember back when you were just A little munchkin? During thunderstorms you'd come Flying into my room wearing you're growlithe onsie?" She holds my hand, and I nuzzle her spine as she speaks. 

"Yes Mama...I Remember everything." Annalece's voice Crackles. "I want you to know that even After This life, I'm still going to be with you." Annalece gently closed her eyes; pearl shaped tears would trickle down Her Wide luminous eyes. 

"Please don't leave me Mommy." Annalece's breathes hitch, as she clutches tighter onto her mother. "Sweetheart. I'm going to need you t-to be strong for me. You're growing up so fast, and my what a wonderful woman you've already become. With secrets even i don't completely understand..." maria finds herself choking on her words, Falling into a brief coughing fit. 

Annalece reaches over to the night stand, grabbing A tissue. She Kindly hands it to her mother, who dabs the corners of her mouth With it. 

"But I'm nothing without the person who made me, Mama." Annalece responds, bitterly. "My little heart. You're not Nothing, you're everything. You have the power to achieve So much in this world." Maria's breathes grow deeper. But she Makes no effort To save her speech. "I-I want you to live the very best life you possibly can. And as you grow and change, I want you to Hold my love In your heart." Annalece sits up, recognising Her slowing breathes immidiately, but before she could say anything else her mother places her Cold hand, on annalece's chest. 

"My beautiful daughter, You will go on to do amazing things." Maria heaves one Final, deep breathe, before slowly falling back onto her pillow. 

Her mother's hand soon abruptly goes still. Annalece Grows wide eyed. A variety of emotions reveal themselves amongst her face, as a Long Beep interupts her sudden discover. "M-Mom?" Annalece stammers, shaking her mother's shoulder roughly, "M-Mom mom Wake up, y-you're...YOU'RE NOT DEAD WAKE UP PLEASE!" Annalece struggles, shaking her mother Violently. 

Her Pleading Shifts into Loud Extreme Screams, "M-Mommy please I'm begging you- Don't leave me here!!" Annalece Melts to the floor, Crying her heart out.   
She burries her face in her hands, ignoring the nurses rushing into the room. 

Nurse joy rushes to annalece's side, pulling the girl to her feet. "This c-can't be happeneing it cant be-" she squeeks, as nurse joy leads her out of the room. 

Before Kukui could stop her, annalece Makes way for the door, ignoring the dozens of voices calling out to her. She clutched onto her bagstraps, and Just runs. The alolan breeze Pushes her hair back revealing her broken state, people notice her and seem worryful. 

She just runs home.   
She doesn't care about anything at this point. She just wanted to go home, and avoid socialising for as long as she possibly could. 

~ Time Skip ~

~ Annalece ~

As soon as I made it home, I placed my bag in my closet- then go straight to the bathroom.   
I just stood there staring at myself, for almost an hour.   
I just kept shifting, over and over again, Until my body started hurting.

There was A darkness in the Crystal now, I could see it; I just couldn't feel it. 

In this moment of loss it felt as if my entire my world collapsed - where there was light; shadows took over, the pain coming and going like waves on frigid sand. 

My rage held all the power of a wildfire, you could practically see the flames roaring in my eyes, ready to ignite anything that she came in contact with

The black weblike veins spread from the Crystal, buried in my chest. They Crept their way over my forearms. But instead of acknowledging them, I could only acknowledge the pain Coursing deep Within my heart. 

One thing, was for certain.   
what I felt was not human, it was twisted and distorted; it was something strong. It burned, like fire lacing my veins and creeping up my spine, 

Everything went red. My vision blurred as a flame curled in the pit of my stomach. My brain practically went on overdrive as it picked every moment that I'd spent crying; seemed so little- so pathetic, compared to this. 

The memories weighed me down.  but instead of breaking even more, my heart turned ice cold and I sank into the shadows allowing my brain to take complete control. 

The flames in my stomach would rise to my chest and crawling through my veins, taking over the rest of my body. 

My fingers coiled into fists, before shattering the mirror, in one swing. The glass pierced my knuckles, but I'd barely even felt it. Waves of fury rolled over me as the blood rose to my cheeks. The term anger, barely even touched the tip of the volcano that I so obviously was in, at that moment.

I tear through the bathroom door, my eyes Held A tint of blood red as every Memory ever formulated In my mind Bubbles around my head. The Change consumed me. As if zoroark Yurned to free its rage, and that human body Just got In the way. 

I drag my Claws through the couch before throwing it into the wall. I tear the living room bookshelf down, with a loud thump- books flying everywhere. 

I slam my fist into the TV. My claws causing an electrical current to explode before I throw the tv into the floor. My mother's voice lingers throughout my mind, as the tears force their way free. I couldn't stop   
This Rampage, I just couldn't. 

I storm up to my bedroom, tearing down every Poster, throwing my entire bed into the nightstand.   
So much anger, coursed through my veins, that eventually I'd used night daze. And sent practically everything To shambles. 

I Let out A thick, horrific Roar. The Kind that could only be Made by The largest existing monster in the universe, storming into to my mother's room. 

Once I'd realised the powerful move I'd used before, Basically Destroyed my mother's room all together. I just couldn't help but break down.   
Despite her bed Being in pieces, I collapsed onto it, shifting back. 

I hug my knees to my chest, laying on the side of my body. As much as I'd tried Holding it in

the pain came out like an uproar, from my throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face. Pouring down one after another, unceasingly. I laced my fingers into my scalp, practically clawing at my skull. 

The muffled sobs wracked against my chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone. The last painful emotion slammed against me before I'd lost the feeling of feeling.

Everything darkened into nothingness as she passed into the oblivion of unconsciousness.


End file.
